


'Unlikely Heroes'

by AnekiSenpai



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark Comedy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Smut, Heroes & Heroines, Humour, Merle Being an Asshole, Protective Merle, Racist Merle, Sarcasm, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnekiSenpai/pseuds/AnekiSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nic and Doc  are the last remaining  members  of their small 'group' , travelling from New York. A hard working girl with a past and her middle aged drug dealer companion - the apocalypse for them was a new playground and their goal was to survive and kick ass .  Before heading to Canada our cast has set their eyes to visit Atlanta,  in hopes of setting up a small camp and restocking on supplies on their long journey. On their way they encounter  Merle and Daryl - two men who claim they know a camp, saving their  asses they soon join forces with our main cast . Reluctant to stay longer then they needed our two unlikely heroes find a reason to stay just a little longer. </p><p>The focus of this is going to be   my character  and Doc and their inside  as well as a  Daryl interest story. Id love some feedback because i've been itching to write a zombie apocalypse fanfic and ill probably add a few  'in between' things  in the series . I took some inspiration from Z Nation for Doc because I thought he would be the perfect companion for Nico.  Also  for those who like a little bit of humour  rather then all drama I'm hoping you'll enjoy it .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Real NewYorkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite Dixon's get more then they bargain for when they go into the woods for some scouting . They meet Nico and Doc , a woman with an attitude and a man who looks like he may have most a marble or two.

Nico groaned to herself feeling her stomach kick and scream , her and Doc have been running low on food - the travel has taken alot out of them and they were already too low on travel supplies. It has been a long travel for our heroes , at this point too long to recount . The end of the world , this apocalyptic mess has been going on for months now .

The big outbreak happened just under a month ego itself , those in larger cities got hit first . Before you knew it New York Fell and so did Washington and then the rest . The capitals of countries fell one by one , the world taken by the zombie virus , not that anyone knew what a zombie was . This was something noone was ready for , not even the craziest rednecks saw this coming . 

Our heroes themselves come from a long travel, for many it was a migration that wasn't possible anymore: making it from the North was a legend now a days - much like a healthy immune system or working electronics or decent personal hygiene. Now that those things outnumbered the living 5,000 to one every journey and every life seemed like a grand story on the worlds canvas.

" You ok kid?" asked the older gentle man , worried over his companion .

The girl hasn't eaten in days now , she may have been rough on the outside but she had a good heart , that was at times hard to cozy to. She has been making sure that Doc was getting the food he needed , lying about her own intake . " Yeah I'm fine Doc , we got to make base camp , we are almost at the Atlanta base , who knows maybe there are some suckers out there after all!"she said with a grin . The two of them had been long on the road - ever since the start of this god dammed apocalyptic hell that has overtaken the population and even before that. I guess being paranoid does pay of? And they said they were crazy!

Nic's attention turned into the woods , at this point everything seemed the same .Ever since they drove into the Southern states there had been alot of woodland on their way , if Nico had a dime for every tree she saw she'd be swimming them right about now- not that it would make a difference . Not like she didn't like the woods , she loved the peace , the calmality , the fact that they could probably die and get eaten by something darting from behind a tree or a bush.

"We should make camp, maybe I can hunt us somethin' to eat !"said Nic , her eyes darting into different direction - looking out for any signs of the undead . Her eyes scanned the area that was just as dead as everything around them . Soon enough she saw some skid marks around the road, passing by a crashed car, with noone inside . Her shoulders shrugged, 'eh' was the only possible sound she made .

"Doesn't look like there are many Z's out here!" said Doc, kicking back in the seat . Z's is what they called them - the term Zombie wasn't something many people were familiar with . The only thing this world really knew about Zombies were the vodooo rituals performed in legends : the dead rising - walking among the living and doing the bidding of those who zombified them . Ofcourse that was just a superstition, a fairy tale and this was life. Nico never took a second glance at the situation - never doughing it - never hesitated : it was almost like she waited and prayed for this day to come. She was now living in a world that was meant for her and not the world that constantly rejected her.

Nico was snapped out of her though when she saw a Z on the road ,dragging his left foot, her lips formed into a grin as she turned the steering wheel to knock it down - a laughter echoed in the car " two thousand three hundred and thirty ,nice! "said Doc , patting the girls shoulder , making her chuckle also. That definitely looked like the driver for that car : / Oh well, better luck in the next time/ Nico said to herself. They developed a tad bit of a sick humour when it came to these things. Her eyes darted to the old man , a warm feeling washed over her : Earl was all she had and she was thankful she had him- the two of them have been working together for a good 5-6 years, too long to count now. This has been like a game for them, mauling down the Z's one by one - it had to have something in it , whats the point of deathly fear at this stage. Nico spotted a perfect location : she drove the Jeep from the road into a secluded little hiding spot she noticed , she jumped out the car, trying to keep it down incase any 'silent' ones were around . 

"Alright, grab a few guns and a few supplies , lets do a little sight seeing - maybe we'll find a cosy little cabin bar that serves cold drinks with those little umbrellas and freshly cut steaks!" she said , clearly in the spirit of sarcasm , her fingers glided delightfully on her lips. " HA! Yeah sure , while we're at it lets look for fig foot too!" , Doc returned a similar tone - neither this man or woman gave a damm anymore.

The two of them made their way into the woods. The younger woman took a deep breath - it was nice not being stuck in a car with two people desperately in need of a shower. Nico loaded up Compound bow while Doc had the gun department covered - she would hunt and he would defend if needed. The placed seemed safe enough , except that car she didn't really see anyone or anything at that manner . The poor shmuck probably fell asleep on Nico's asumptions.

The shift in the wind made it easier to catch sounds : the leaves no longer rustled and for a moment everything stood still- it seemed like a completely different world from what she remembered. Loud and obnoxious - never shutting up and never admiring the moment - life in New York was hard and never the fairy tale many make it out to be but moments in the woods was what Nico lived for . She took deep breaths , savouring the moment, until her eyes cracked over at the sound of a twig. Twitching slightly

She narrowed her eyes at Doc's stomping,

" Your' goona scare all ma food old man!" , Doc only lifted up his hands in defence, pouting his lower lip. This was probably the least New Yorky thing she had ever said. Doc himself kept an eye out , he knew he wasn't much of a hunter : he was more of the cook in this duo .

They left the car covered , locked - as far as they knew noone could get into it and out of it without their permission or without attracting 'carnivorous wildlife'. " We are close to a water supply .." said the young girl , looking at the moss around the area , her eyes dashed around , in the corner of her eyesight someone approached them . A Walker, a Z ,was walking right up to them , he was stumbling in his way. Nico took out her little black book and noted down, slinging her Bow on her arm for now.

**Z's that come from a crowd - when separated seem to be less able to move with greater freedom. The cause is most likely behavioural - the Z no longer has instinctual ground to follow a pact : possible sign that some memory or nature is retained. Z's out of a herd tend to meander rather then roam . **.

While Nico was scribbled it down , the elder man fumbled in his bag - the two were definitely not bothered by the brain eating corpse heading their way. It begun groaning and moaning- it seemed to still have been in one piece . Probably a survivor that got bit. 

" Looks in one piece , maybe part of a group - means we can raid the camp sight! This one looks a two weeks old"she said with a devilish grin on her lips and a spark in her eyes. "Aw man is it too much to ask for that camp sight to have booze in it?"she asked , they were running low . The Z approached her ,stretching its arms - Nico simply put her book away and lifted her compound bow and shot it at the head, grabbing the arrow and kicking the corpse down - pulling it out. She found bows to be much more usefull then crossbows, in her case : faster, nimbler, lighter.

"Damm , your an ugly fella, ill tell you that!If anything this arrow was quiet the makeover for you" she said looking at the course , at this point talking to them didn't even seem like a crazy thing anymore." two thousand three hundred and twelve", Doc said with a chuckle. Glancing at the girl . It was nice seeing her enjoy something , it was sick and twisted but never the less it was a smile that he sometimes missed.

Doc knew Nico , her step family for a long time - he never spoke of the hardships and the losses they took on the way, it is something they avoided talking about until the right time came or will come - for now, its about now. After about 30 minutes Nico realised she wasnt going to get much done .By this point Nico gave up hunting - with Doc on her tail there was no way on this Earth will she managed to get anything to eat- they had to preserve the canned supplies for as long as they could especially with the winter coming. They walked deeper into the woods -another Z made its way to them and this time Doc clunked it on the head " This is odd . Two , 30 minutes apart! In the WOODS" he said , Nico sniffed the air " there must be a group somewhere near by - something attracted them . Probably running low on the food in the city so a migration happens.Lets just hope that we aren't on the meal course!" Nico said .

*Immigration: another instinctual behaviour . The herd tends to concentrate eigher in one location , sometimes loud noises start of a chain reaction that makes the heard wander .Following one another, more joining on the way : avoid at all cost - there is no way to survive the eye of the herd* . Her little black book was probably something one could kill for . Her and Doc had alot of knowledge on these things , more then most.

Meanwhile two familiar men were walking in the woods " C'me on lil' bro!" said Merle , egging his little sibling on in a rude manner , mocking him . Daryl narrowed his eyes , spitting where Merle stepped making him grin. "Aw , dont get all pussy on me !" said the older sibling , the two of them stumbled onto a few walkers. Daryl was taken by surprise since his brother was already making alot of noise before that . Merles shit eating grin dropped when he saw more walkers - they must have stumbled onto a red zone of this location. "Damm!" Merle hissed under his breath , Darlys instinct kicked in shooting one with a bolt in the head and then reloading , as Merle tried to stab the other Daryl reloaded and shot another arrow . Soon his grin matched the one Merle had previously

"Who's the pussy now?".With narrowed eyes and a scrunched face Merle turned to him "Fuck you!" , Daryl only chuckled. The two of them were meant to scout the area for anything suspicious - in reality it was a chance to get away from those ' losers ' , a breath of fresh air .

"Finally a breath of fresh air , away from the peanut gallery !" said Merle , shaking his head. " With you around I dont know how fresh that air is !" , mumbled Daryl, Merle's head turned to his little sibling , giving him a look that said 'well look at you , being smug in that pretty pink dress'

"I think we are in some deep shit Daryl!" said Merle , noticing the corpses line up like the bell for food was rung- they seemed to have walked right in time for lunch and they were on the menu. " Fuckin' hell! ", Daryl took out gun , loading it . Merle shook his head " You retarded sunny boy? You want more of these damm things?!" he shouted ,stabling one. " Well your melodious voice isn' helping either !" shouted Daryl back , fending himself of. More came - and they were running out of options.

Nico's head shot up, holding 3 squirrels that made their way infront of her in their journey . "You hear that?!"she asked Doc , he noted his head "Yeah... sounds like shouting!" he said , catching the squirrels she threw to him . "lets go check it out - if they are dead before we get there maybe we can raid their supplies ~" Nico said cheerfully. Doc shook his head " Something' very wrong with you kid!"he said with a chuckle - he wasnt going to object since she had point . The two of them made their way towards the shouting , soon enough stumbling onto two men fending of against a little bit over a dozen of those things . They looked like they were running out of options and about to start using ammo.

" Calvary has arrived boys!" shouted Nico- turning the attention to her .

Nico pulled out two tomahawks and threw them at the two corpses that were the closes to the men . with enough force to kill the brain or at least whatever was left for it.Daryl shook his head " what ta fuck !"said Daryl , holding his crossbow aimed at Nicos heads but that soon changed when he shot an arrow at a Walker near by. Nico aimed her Bow bolt at another walker , reloading while Doc covered the walker who lurked towards her while she did so . The Bow let her take them down faster , while Daryl reloaded Nico got around fast enough to string a bold at another.

"Booya! Don't mess with New Yawkers!" said Doc, egging her performance. He looked behind himself, noticing a corpse that made his way towards him . He took a machetee and slashed it around the head , splitting it in half : it's a good thing he sharpened that thing.

A fresh course run towards Nico , she pulled out the bat on her side , dropping the Bow, she swang it at the walker, puncturing the brain with a spike - as she swang it, the head got ripped of the shoulders and slipped of the spike , hurdling towards a tree. Making a thud has it landed , spilling the brain onto the side.

"AN' WE HAVE A HOME RUN, THE METS WIN THE CHAMPIONSHIP" Nico shouted , spinning around to swing at two more walkers . One from bellow and the other in the head, her body twisted to hurdle the bat downwards, piercing the skull/

Daryl shook his head , watching those two maul down walkers like a game, he turned to his brother who was watching with his lower lip bit in amusement - taking time to catch up with his breath. " MERLE!"he shouted , reloading his bow as a walker approached him from the back -pulling him and knocking him down. Merle's head hit a rock.While Daryl struggled to reload out of sheer shock Nico tucked and rolled towards a body,pulling out her weapon, now with her tomahawk .She threw it before Daryl had the chance to shoot . Merle stumbled " Damm bitch !"he said and chuckled recovering from the blow to his head , Daryl just shook his head " This aint a strip joint Merle ! Start movin' ",his young sibling said pulling him up , taking a glimpse of the girl that seemed to have been taking down the walkers one by one . All weapons dropped for a moment ." Two thousand three hundred and eighteen - nice job kiddo!"said Doc clapping his hands . Nico moved up from her knee- standing up and pulling he tomahawks from the bodies, she picked up her compound bow and span her bat in her other hand .

" Well I'll be dammed, livin' people !"said Nico putting her bat on her hip. She took a closer look at them and smirked "Well... ALMOST livin' people" she mocked, they were dirty and scruffy much like Nico and Doc.

Daryl gasped for air , the two siblings looked at each-other, Daryl lifted his crossbow and Nico did the same with her compound bow , Merle got a knife out and Doc just kinda, stood there. After a moment all weapons went up " Now , hold on guys we aint lookin' for trouble . We just saved yer'asses!" he said . Nico chuckled " Yeah your sorry asses !"she said with a smug voice. Merle growled "You lil' bitch!" . Nico shifted her weapon at him and Daryl aimed his cross bow at the girl . The younger Dixon studied the younger woman , she seemed loaded on weapons , that bat was still dripping with blood and he bet there was alot more where all of this came from . She took a similar stance to him , his teeth grinded slightly , a bow weapon was HIS thing. She was pale but had some life in her - her eyes sparkled with excitement , she was biting her lip and tracing her tong over it. Daryl narrowed and studied her clothes and the elder man - they looked like long running survivors.

" Funny - you say that and yet yer' pointing an arrow at ma' brotha's head!" said Daryl. Nico huffed "Tell humpty dumpty to drop his knife and we are all good! He is not in a condition to put up a fight judging by that gush of blood" she said ,referring to Merle. A scowl rose on Merles expression but it was followed by a huff " You're one stubborn whore!" he sad , holding his knife as she put down her bow, she dug into her side-bag and threw a bandage to him as a peace sign.

A cease fire was declared.

" 'ta hell yu' doin' in these woods?"asked Daryl in a dominant manner , walking closer to Nico and Doc. Holding his crossbow and thrusting his chest out .He turned his head , Daryl was about to help Merle but he signalled to approach the other two instead. "Just looking for some supplies and hunting some food - been meaning to check out Atlanta!" . Merle looked at his brother and then at the young woman- with a cocky laugh he said

" Hate to Break it to you sugar tits but there aint no more Atlanta!" . Nico just rolled her eyes slightly at the mans look but never the less felt disappointed at the fact that they made this trip for nothing . A long ass trip at that. Her and doc weren't sure how Atlanta was doing , she had lacked the ability to access any networks for a while for any research.

"Looks like you and your daddy are out of your best ideas !"said Merle with a chuckle . Nico looked at Doc - they laughed " Doc ain't my father !". " Names Nicholas Johnson " " That's Earl Royed- but we call him Doc!"she said , wiping the blood of the arrow she used . Merle rose his eyes " Nicholas?" ,extending the letters in a sarcastic manner . " Aren't you missing a pair of balls to be called Nicolas?". Nico rose her shoulders in innocence. Darlys brows came together. Just a moment ago this girl seemed like a merciless killer but now she just looked like a young woman out on her day-someone he would immediately chase out of a bar for her own protection-something that he hasn't seen in a long while.

" Where you from?"asked Daryl ,looking around to make sure noone was around- more specifically walkers. He noticed an accent in her voice . " New Yawrk " Nic said , sniffing and wiping on her sleeve due to a lack of other material . Personal hygiene wasn't exactly a top priority anymore. It seemed like each were studying each other . Nico noticed the two men looked build , thick southern accents - fairly ready for the outdoors: they were probably state local. One was older then the other but the two had similarities- same jawline , same facial outline - probably siblings . The man on the left was the young man : he was fairly handsome , by apocalypse standards perhaps the last doable man , his hair was short ; he seemed stubborn to Nico which made her smirk slightly ; he seemed a little rough but more hotheaded then dangerous. The other was was older, he was almost fully shaven , wore an ugly shirt and a leather vest; he looked rough and most importantly he looked like an ass hole.

"How in the hell did an old sack of bones and such a little dolly damsel made their way from new York to little ol' Georgia!" asked Merle, surprised and amusement in his eyes , grinning like a maniac . Daryl met Nico's eyes "Gun , Bitches , Drugs and Booze - The American Way? " she said , never looking down for even a moment , matching his piercing stare with a smirk .

The corner of Daryl's lip shifted into an unimpressed stare , he glared at her while Merle chuckled. The bitch got balls " , said Daryl, looking away rather cautiously- they seemed dangerous but at the same time so did the Dixon brothers. "Well ain't that so!" said Merle , crossing his arms , holding the bandage to stop the bleeding. Daryl approached his brother "Fuck" . Daryl looked at Earl "Why you standin' there ? Your a Doctor right?"he asked , helping his brother as he growled , clearly wanting help . Nico's brown came together , her face turned sour and she bit her lip in a wave of slight anxiety.

"Well.... umm... "-" hurry up!" insisted Daryl before Nico could answer .

She approached Merle and put pleasure on the wound- putting her hand on Daryls and stealing a glance."Just hold it tight and the bleeding will stop...um, he might have a small concussion so its better if we get him back to the camp" she said, mastering up the most harmless look she could mange- something Daryl didn't see coming . He shook her hand of him , he didn't need her pity or her pretending she cares : / damm flesh eating corpse walkin' apocalypse / he thought to himself. 

This was the perfect opportunity to sniff out their camp sight.Daryl on the other hand didn't know if he could trust them but his scene of danger was distorted by this girl and the fact that his brother was bleeding . He had the strength to carry him all the way to camp but he was sure Merle would make it hard and protest , with all these walkers around the area he wasn't uncertain how far he could make before he had to drop Merle to fight and risk him loosing consciousness. That's right , Daryl wasn't dumm, right now he had to think progmaticly no matter the mount of glares he send to the mystery girls and her pet . Suddenly she was looking at him with these cat like curiosity , gently holding his hand over his brothers : he wasn't an idiot , but even he struggled to find the right amount of mental guard ,just enough time for Nico to seize the moment .

" You think wer' jus' goona tell a couple of yahoos where our base and supplies are!?" said Merle , slurring his words now . Daryl pushed Nico away for a moment , he was conflicted: these people saved their asses . There was more rustling in the woods " Ain't no way your goona make it with him on your back and Z's runnin' around!" said Nico , she did mean that . This man was going to die without help. "Fine!" he mindlessly said , right now a little occupied with with brother . He put one of Merles arms around his shoulders as he groaned . Merel simply took this as an opportunity to get a close up glance at Nico, who approached him to help.

" For a bitch with a dudes name you sure got a pair of tits and an ass " he said with a grin, sliding his eyes around in a lazy manner .

"Your bleeding out of your fuckin' skull and now staring down my top- way to set priorities! You can barely spare the blood for your skull not alone your dick! "she amuzed, wrapping the other arm around her neck."Doc cover us!" she said . Daryl rose his eyebrow at the petite girl , "what never heard a woman swear?" she asked , he only shook his head, raising his eyebrows slightly . This was definitely not a scenario he pictures for today's scout.

Merle grinned " I like my girls with a little kick" he said with a chuckle. Merle , as always was on his own wave of thinking - running his mouth like a sewage . "mhmmmh" , a collection of humms came out of him - partially out of amusement and partially because his head was on the fast track of passing out. " Never thought I'd see real New Yorkers again!" said Daryl - "Tell ya the truth i never though a couple of rednecks are goona make our day!" sad Doc ,making Daryl growl. Nico soothed it with a small laugh"Play nicely" Doc teased. Daryls eyebrow lifted, how can those two be so chill in a situation like this - they almost got overrun and she was being coy with him much like her companion was. Merle started struggling but he wouldn't let them onto it - he was a son of a bitch that indeed had pride. He turned the side of his eye towards the girl - maybe this was the blood talking but robbing that group blind now seemed like a brighter opportunity- with that he felt himself drift out and in , being kept away by Nico and Daryl . Nico felt Daryl twitch, shouting his brothers name "Its ok, shhh , sh its ok!" she said putting her free hand onto Darys shoulder, again . This time he didn't shake it of but he did shiver at the contact. Since she had Merles arm slug around her neck her left arm was free to touch Daryl. Who was in a point between anger and panic - for such a tough big man he sure seemed a little fragile when it came to his family. Daryl looked at her , he wasn't sure if to flip her of or to nod his head so he just stayed silent.

"He'll be fine , just needs some water a bandage sleep! We can keep him awake too" she was working of logic here but that sounded about right . Perfect- this meant that this man was going to take them to the camp location no matter his worries now.

**I'd love some feed back and if you think im doing the characters well.** My first time trying to write for Daryl so if im doing something wrong let me know . Id really appreciate feedback to know if i should keep writing this**


	2. We come in peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Meeting the group ain't no picnic" a wise person ones said . .....Well no , Nico said that but you get the point?!

Shane was beginning to get restless- Daryl and Merle weren't back yet . It wasn't like he cared about the two men , by far : they were wild cards -unable to follow command and violent but if they died in the woods then their only hunter was zombie chow and it meant that this place wasn't safe anymore.It was quiet and soundless, a little too quite for Shane's like- he was growing more paranoid by the moment , more enforcing and more dominant. Lori walked past Shane , putting her hand onto his shoulder. This group has gone further then alot of people- they managed to keep the casualties low and keep everyone fed : for now.

"Relax Shane ", she said , mastering as much confidence and worry for him as she could. She watched the kids play , Sophia and Carl were just beginning to really hit it of , it brought a smile to her face and it gave her hope that maybe they can live a peaceful life.

"Shane , SHANE", Carols voice echoed , she heard someone coming and it didint sound like the soundless steps of Daryl and the heavy stumps of Merle. Shane turned and Lori pushed back , her eyes imprinted at the location where the sound was coming from . Shane loaded his gun , waiting for his target. "Yo ,we come in peace y'all!" shouted Doc while Nico was heard groaning under the weight of Merle , dragging his sorry body out of the woods at the cost of her stamina. Most poeple would have left them for dead, killed the both and took their weapons Nico and DOc would have found that camp anyway , Nico would have tracked their steps. These people weren't as carefull as they should be .

And yet here she is , dragging that sorry , stinking , hunk of meat out of the woods. At this point pulling both brothers . Was that heroic? Maybe . Was that smart? That's a definite no. Was it stupid ? Ohhhhhhh yeah.

"What happened?" asked Carol , abandoning her cooking and running towards the scene. Shane's eyes dashed towards Nico and Doc "Who- who are you?"he asked, his gun still ready . "Put the gun down Shane! He needs help!" Lori screeched , Merle might have been an asshole but right now he was just a wounded man. Nico and Daryl gently layed the man down as Carol and Lori focused on cleaning his wound. Nico took a deep breath - she didn't know poeple could still weigh as much as Merle did now a days.

"What in the damm hell happened?" asked Shane in an agitated matter, more people soon approached: an elder gentle man and two girls, as a matter of fact most of the group were here . " We got ambushed by those damm ,rotten , pieces of decayed shit!" Daryl spat the words, spitting on the ground. Nico couldn't help but find him oddly opinionated to her joy but she kept that to herself for now . " 'bout over a dozen", he said . Shanes attention turned to Nico " These two yahoos happened to be near by to shave a few of , they helped me carry Merle" he said , turning his stare as Nico , who returned it with a coy ,smug smile. Waving her hand slightly - " Not my first time carrying 180 pounds of idiot up a hill" she said with a wild grin , Daryl scowled at her but she returned an innocent gaze with a hint of untouchable smugness. Before he could return an equal word Dale interrupted.Daryl was definetly not happy with her tone but at the same time he didn't really blame her but that wasnt the question at hand . He was slightly impressed though , she hasnt slapped his brother yet and for a woman that was quiet an accomplishment of strength of will in his experience.

"Whats your name little one?" asked Dale, unaware of the girls age or name or even attitude. Before answering with a broken temper on Nicos side , Doc heard a deep moan . It looked like Merle was gaining full consciousness " The fuck" ,yet another opinionated voice made it's way into everyone's radar. Daryl knelled to his brother and looked at Nico , she smiled "Told you he would be fine." she amused.Merle rubbed his head and the bandage that was around it , he looked up at Nico 

"Damm girl, how did that tiny ass of yours to make it in one piece?"he asked, referring to the fact that Nico carried him like he weighed nothing .Daryl just sighed in relieve, Nico noticed that look he gave his brother : the man was troubled and had alot on his shoulders when he dealed with his brother but Nico could see he cared about him- it reminded her about Rick and Bart, her own brothers.

" How about you first recover and THEN indulge yourself in sexism ,eh?" Nico returned , Merle only huffed in satisfaction.

"What ever you say doll face" , the man couldn't help but have the last word.

Shane rose his eyebrow- Merle took that oddly well much to everyone surprise , even Daryl's. "I'm Nicholas Jamerson , you can call me Nic or Nico" , she turned to Shane "Nicholas to you " . That's Earl Royed , Doc" Said Nico and Doc waved in a harmless manner, he was at times an awkward man. " Doc?.. a REAL doctor! said Dale, his eyes lighting up. Nico and Doc looked at eachother, Doc pulled a face :scrunching his nose slightly and biting his lip. Nico placed her hand onto her neck and rubbed it , trying to find the right words. This wasn't the first time Doc got mistaken to be an actual Doctor , it reminded her of the time someone kidnapped him thinking he could fix someones leg : Ha ! the best he cold do is get them stoned and chop it of- not that he had a chance when Nico came busting though the doors like a G.I.Joe .

They were put out of their misery and Nico and Doc got supplies : win win in her eyes.

Daryl and Merle looked at eachother - the two men were already catching onto what she meant . "Well..... he is ....more of a...pharmacist...or well close to a self employed pharmacist more then anything so to speak ..", a small smile rose onto her lips , biting her lip and trying her best not smile. Her cheeks flushed a little , that grim , bastard of a coy feelthat she gave of was replaced by childish amusement. Dale's eyes widened , in the corner Adrea and Amy looked at each other innocent confusion. Shane's brows came together but a voice beat him to it.

" Yer' fucking' drug dealers!" said Daryl, with a surprised tone - with a little excitement : he was both annoyed and amused at the same time . People with a colourfull pasts were rare now a days. Nico hid her face behind her hand a little- she was a tough woman , with an attitude and a history but she was one to get embarrassed fairly easily . Her cheeks would burn red and her face would be hidden behind her small but rough hands- like it is now. Shane groaned "Just great.. exactly what we need , MORE JUNKIES!"he said .

Nico's innocent face turned to the worse, her lips formed a scoul, her eyes were now in burning hatred : how dare he! She stumped and grabbed his collar " What do you know you fucker!"she said pulling him down to her level. Nico was never into trying a little for the hell of trying and Doc always knew a professional limit : they weren't clean but they sure as hell weren't junkies . Or at leas now in Doc's case.

Merle just laughed , Doc made his way to Nico and put his hand onto her shoulder " Nicholas, calm down . I'm sorry she gets touchy on the subject officer!" he said , noticing the mans attire . Nico let go of Shane's collar and stared into his eyes- sometimes a single look is worth a thousand words. The man was certainly taken by surprise, that grip felt like a man twice his size was holding him captive , his instinct told him to run and hide even after years of training. Nico had a talent for doing that , years of working as muscle and surviving her step father and thugs did that. Daryl was taken back by the girl , he was unsure what she was or who she was .He did admit to himself that he felt a dash of curiosity wash over him - he certainly was into the feisty type. Well it wasn't as much as curiosity as much as caution , unlike Merle he was not a man who liked to underestimate anyone or anything . /The smallest of squirles bite the fuckin' hardest/ he thought to himself . A grin formed on his lips though , Shane had it coming and it looks like she wasn't dealing with his bullshit. Daryl himself has been itching to feed this guy a knuckle on multiple occasions . Shane had a boundary issues , or at least has one now . Daryl didn't knew him before this , the man remembered to thank God sometime for that fact : he was pretty sure this kind of officer wouldn't last a day in his neighbourhood, hell even he sometimes struggled not alone Shane.

"I know some medical care....big E.R fan . Used to be a physiologist too- ex addict .Nico's my hench - she's a good kid : mechanic, hunter, weapons specialist, you think of something and she can do it . "said Doc , hes held up hand's in the air. "Are you seriously pimping me out right now!" Nico bicked , Merle and Daryl just remained in their cosy location : both snickering. "Well if your offering .." said Merle , Nico just shot him a glare. Doc was a rough man around the edges and on the inside and on the outside but he was soft when it came to the girl . He was the man that diffused the situation Nico makes in a fit of rage and frustration .

Dale looked at them " Mechanic?" he asked, Nico groaned inaudibly , rolling her eyes and taking a moment to calm down. "yeah.... I mean I got a degree in IT and mechanics. "she said . "Shane...we need someone who knows their way around... not many of us here are any good at combat and if something would happen to me or Jim no one is any good with cars" said Dale.

" The little pixie over took at least a dozen Walkers on her own.."said Merle, he wasn't a man who stayed quiet - beside he needed those two around here. Him and Daryl have been planing on robbing these suckers blind and these two newcomers seem like they can cash in on the gig - if anything he could take care of them afterwards . Carol studied the girl , she looked no older then her 20's , she seemed harmless but that outburst at Shane was something else.

AS a matter of fact the entire group felt the need to keep a distance but at the same time watch them - they didn't know the sting of betrayal or the sting of cold blooded murder . Nico was definitely not the most innocent of survivors ,she had killed a fair share of the living as she killed the dead. But her code was that of never killing without a reason and a damm good reason too . She never saw what she did as heroic or noble - only as Just.

"We got a peace offering.." said Doc with a chuckle , holding 3 squirrels in his hand.

"But ...oh damm you old man!" Nico said rushing a hand threw her hair , there goes her dinner. Nico started cursing at him in Spanish - thankfully noone there really knew what she said and the kid's couldn't take a bad example from it . Daryl stood there trying to make sence of her words- the only thing he gathered was that she wasn't in a good mood. Doc chuckled "What?.. well i cant offer anything else now can I!"he said referring to the drugs in his backpack. Nico looked around and saw cars , she could probably bring hers here not like this gang of half assed survivors could do anything to it without her permission unless there was a gun to her or Doc's face and even that was questionable- the girl would rather see the car and ammo and supplies in it blow to hell then give it up to anyone. Nico looked around , none of these people had the balls to kill a living person. Maybe the rednecks but hell they were in no position to.

"Doc, you settle in and ill bring the rest of our supplies.."said Nico , turning from Shane who protested." what? I didn't say you can stay!" , Lori turned to Shane "Shane....we.." she was going to say need, they needed these two whenever they liked it or not and Shane knew it.

" Hey pretty boy , I need to fetch our car and supplies " she called out to Daryl ."I ain't your bussboy bitch!" he shouted , "Daryl.....go with her ." said Shane sternly , many begged him with their eyes and Merle laughed " You go'na be a good lil' bitch and fetch the bone?" asked Merle. Daryl shook his head, biting his lip and looking at the ground " shut up Merle!" he said , stomping and making his way to Nico ."wooowee , look at you showing of !"mocked the older Dixon.

"Let go barbie doll!" he snarled , Nico snarled back , returning the favour. "hey!" "hey wait up I haven't had time to insult you yet , come back here!" she chased after the man. She dropped a few things on the ground for Doc to pick up , she didn't need anything but some of her weapons with her . It made it easier to move around and keep an eye on DAryl just in case he wanted to try out anything funny : you never know these days - trust is a rare thing among people.

Daryl had enough time to process this , when Nico joined him she matched his pace out of hunters courtesy - walking as soundlessly as he was . He turned his head to her , but he wasn't going to say anything . He wasn't a man of chitchat but a comfortable silence wasn't something that he was given far too often . Nico instinctualy felt his glance, matching his look when she turned her head to him- but she didn't say anything though . Nico blinked and looked forward- she deemed this wasn't a dangerous look so payed no attention to it : if he wanted to talk he would have said something by now . Daryl felt a little confused , he studied her for just a little more but he didn't want to cross any boundaries. He didn't really know what this girl was - his impressions were distorted but thankfully the woods seemed silent, now allowing him to focus. He found himself paying attnetion to her : not for any reason but judgment . He wanted to see what allowed her to come all this way - he was still relyong on the suspension of disbelief .

They must have taken down the bigger crowd in the woods making it a little safer for them to travel back. While Daryl was deep inside his thoughts Nico took lead.

" Hey !" he protested, Nico just looked back and flicked her hair , making Daryl notice the white patches and highlights in it that didn't look like they were intentionally there."I know the way , you can lead when we go back if you want tough guy" she teased, Daryl rose his eyebrow, at least his brother was right: she had a nice ass. The man shook his head , sometimes Merles influence was bad on him. Nico on the other hand kept her guard out , cursing at herself for snapping like that - the monster in her sometimes came out of hiding, and an apocalypse was a great ground for it to brew and grow inside .

" About a 2 an half miles or so from where we met you , there is an armoured car." she said , the man watched his step while she spoke out of necessity .

"Is that so? What else ya got in there?"he asked out of pure curiosity, he rose his eyebrow his lower lip came out with a small smirk." Drugs? what are you goona do with them here!" he said , a level of smugness in his voice- he admitted to himself that he wanted to take the lead in this. Nico chuckled " Wouldn't you like to know , what interested?" she asked with a chuckle. "Makes good trade , got some food and even alot of ammo - you'd be supersized how dumm desperate junkies are and how curious people get when its the end of the world "she said , climbing over an old moussed trunk that fell down a good few years ago. Daryl followed her lead , " Is that so..." he said , unsure if to continue or not since a conversation already begun . Surprisingly to him it didn't feel like chit chat, both of them held Crossbow and Bow at bay while Daryl mingled between thought and watching his step - he didn't care , not a single bit but at this point he had to know his enemy .

A good 25 minutes passed since they spoke another word. There was only silent creeping around , it was almost nice that someone could match her , with doc around it felt that an elephant was following her around. Skill and a view , nico would occasionally glance at him , with a side eye , It was the curiosity of seeing 'a person' more then Daryl himself . She felt like she was being a little creepy , but its been a while since she spend time with another human that she didn't end up ditching or killing or robbing or passing by mindlessly. She had a talent for it too , not even Daryl felt her eye on him .

"Why Atlanta?", Daryl got right to the point, no beating around the bush . Nico looked back at him , surprised he was talking , as she turned her attention a Walker came charging at her. Nico stumbled back and Daryl shot with a smirk his face "Watch yer step princess, now we're square" a smug thick southern accent slured with a hint of pride. Nico bit her lip , she puckered her lips " touche mother fucka' ", shaking her head, she prepared to get up . Daryl stretched his arm for her , Nico looked up and for a second saw a glimpse of her brother - her gaze turned to his hand as she swallowed - emotions itching and pounding at the door but ain't no way she was going to break now . Nico glanced at Daryl who seemed confused , she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

It was weird touching someone , as creepy as it sounded it was a bit of a relief. To know something else was there, to know that her and Doc where the only ones out there - it made her feel like she existed again . " thanks." it was odd, Daryl expected a snide comment but pure sincerity came from her and he wasn't sure what she thanked him for but it was definitely not something he did with knowledge as far as he could tell . He just rolled his eyes, he was thinking too much and from Daryls experience that wasn't a good thing.

The southern man narrowed his eyes : /odd girl/ , he thought.

Nico blinked, she begun walking and answering his question like nothing happened , casually steping of a body.

" We were hoping to restock the food supplies : meth , heroine, weed and cocaine can only get us this far in trade : ones we left the city and hit the south states there were less and less people and anyone we stumbled on wasn't as willing to trade away the only thing that was keeping them alive . " Nico wasn't sure why she was telling him this , but she felt the need to answer the question, she thought Daryl wouldn't care to listen anyway. So it felt even easier to tell him but for the first time in a while she was wrong on thinking the man wasn't analysing this. When ever she spoke of her travel- t herself or to others. It was like she was narrating her story , what she remembered and what she wrote : she found it oddly soothing . It wasn't for the same of 'getting her feelings out ' it was just aesthetically pleasing : like one telling of an adventure . Daryl remained silent , he admitted to himself that he never though a city folk could make it this far. " There was less food and all of us didn't survive, so we needed somewhere we can restock before we head for safety. Even when our numbers decreased, we were running out of supplies that we agreed we can use. Facing issues we pulled forward , I started pulling more weight : lucky doc still had cocaine left - with the right mix it would keep me on my feet for longer periods, without food or sleep ." she said , Daryl expected a tragic backstory to unveil - tears and sloppy howls but this girl spoke in such a 'matter of fact' way that didn't phase him or her. He tilted his head ,curiously listening at this point out of neccesety . She wasn't going to stop now that she started and he blamed that on himself - she wasn't telling everything and he didn't expect it but a sense of humanity fell onto him as she continued "..... and then there was only me and doc but it was too late now - the two of us are doing fine , even great but the fatigue is catching up ." Daryl sighed , cursing himself , fully knowing Merle was never going to let go of this

" Ill talk to Shane." - he said , scrunching his face and spitting , he was rough but Daryl was more hearted then Merle ever was or his father.

Nico looked back at him , normally she would tell him to go such a dick , that she didn't need any bones her way but this was not a man speaking out of pity or mockery - this was a man speaking out of understatement and necessity to survive. Daryl wasn't the one to pry either - she didn't pry and nigher did he . In reality he also didn't care , or at least didn't care now : everyone has sorrow now , no one in despair is special anymore and if you couldn't deal with it then it was game over.

"There it is!" said Nico- a smile returned onto her lips. Daryl's head turned , this was something odd he has yet to see. Nico cleared the leafs of the car and the branches "Tada~" she amused, comically shaking her hands and arms at her creation 

" Mothe' fucker! " he cursed. 

That car wall fully geared . A large jeep reinforced by metal heavy-duty bars around the front and all the windows. Metal framed and a scoop attached at the front with spikes and wheel protection. Thick wheels for all seasons. Nico chuckled , shaking her shoulders slightly.

"What did you expect? A pink coveto?"she asked, bumping her shoulder into his , Daryl rose his eyebrow

"Somethin' like that!" he said with a smirk.

Nico unlocked the doors and deactivated the internal alarm system she set up . " A little something to keep away unwanted passengers" she said , Daryl just watched her , jumping between her and the clearly 'homemade' devise . " You a tech genius or somethin'?" he asked as she started the engine , Nico turned her head to him " somethin' like that" she copied his accent , winking at him to add a comedic twist. Daryl pushed back into the seat , shaking his head : he wasn't sure what this girl was , he scowled and showed her his middle finger . Nico only laughed and drove towards the camp , with a grin . She wasn't the type to grow attachment fast or even tolerate someone fast but this was definitely a nice break from the chaos .

Nico followed the road and Daryl just watched the girl , then tuning his eyes onto the road. "Yer weird" he said , he didn't mean it in a rude way , but rather expression his finding of her .

"In other news the sky is blue and grass is green and you smell like roadkill" she said smugly . Daryl only turned to her , narrowing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Fuck you , you ain't a summe' breez yer self!"

Nico only puckered her lips and then grinned - this was going to be a fun ride. she turned the gear to go a little faster , scooping anything on the way . 

\- im still playing around and editing some things but i hope if your enjoying it if your reading this ^^ I have a really interesting idea for her past and im going to explore their travel to Georgia soon and explain what haunts Nico too , also i like where her and Daryl and Merle relationship is heading , i dont want them to connect on more then a friend/acquaintance level too soon.


	3. Kumbaya around the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something like a fish out of water only there is no water and the fish is Nico.

Doc fumbled around in his bag , sorting out everything in a specific order. Dale was watching him as the two elder man socialised. Doc was left under Dales eyes for now, Shane took his time figuring out what to do with the new comers. Merle spit, watching the two elder man fumble around and chit chat- ears dropping on anything he could.

"Yer' 'er pimp or somethin' , I ain't neva heard of drug dealing bitch without diggin' in their own supplies!" said Merle with a huff. Doc turned to him " Never let her hear you say that.."he said sternly but with a hint of amusement, looking at the man with slight disappointment. " She was my muscle back in the day, tough as nails that one . Took a bullet for me ones too "he said with a chuckle, Merle just looked around : half listening half mingling.

Doc couldn't remember some of those stories without catching his breath for a gasp or a laugh. The two of them had quiet the life together. The first time he met her on the streets was when she out hassled a hasler around his part of town , he remembered watching that kid turn those guys inside out from confusion. Falling on their own damm gag . He tracked her , got her a job and then gradually her friendship , wasnt that hard to find her anywhom considering he knew her step father. 

She was' one hell of a gal' ' as he put it.

"Bul'shit!" Merle called, Doc rose his shoulders .

"It's the truth , hell I got a whole damm lot of stories to hell !" he said . Dale was cleaning a part of a car in his hands "Is that so, well maybe you can tell us a few- we are about to have food soon!" said Dale in a welcoming matter, it was the humane thing not to judge someone at a time like this and he was going to follow his principles. Dale was a good man before this and he wasn't going to give that up . He saw that those two had quiet the history together an there is no better way to socialise then though war stories.

"Did you travel in a group?" asked Dale , turning his head towards Doc , who for a second turned his gaze away. Merle tuned in and so did Lori near by along with Jacke who sat with her : doing some supply sorting . Doc turned to the women , his senses picking up that he was being watched - for a second the 2 looked away trying to hide their looks. For now the elder man didn't want to disclose anything Nico hasn't yet - it was her story not his and he had no right .

" We can't just let them be around here without knowing why or how they got here, no way only a pair survived for so long on such a long trip!"said Andrea, or more like shouted. She stomped her way towards Doc and crossed her arms - this befitted Doc more then he was willing to admit : he no longer had to weasel his way out of that one. She wasn't sure what her problem was with the two but she felt the need to voice it : Andrea didn't want to get chummy with people they just met , especially with a time like this but her suspicions rose on all the wrong reasons.

People like her were part of the society , something Nico and Doc never were no mattered how much they tried . Like Fire and water they were bound to collide.

" Hello there little lady!" said Doc politely. " spit it old man!" she insisted, Dale looked at her " Andrea, stop being rude!" he said. Merle laughed, " Looks like yer in quiet the pickle!" he mocked. Shane now approached Lori and put his hand on her shoulder, mostly everyone was in ear shot to heart Doc talking.

"Listen, me and Nicholas have made it far from the North , we took looses on the way so excuse us for not feeling the need to share. We travelled with her step father and step brothers - New York wasn't exactly the safest place and was largely infested and on the way we met a lot of troubles. Look, we may have a record but we aren't bad people. I may be ex-scum but Nico's a good person : she's a hard working girl . Pulled 3 jobs and education and two brothers ." he said , rubbing his neck .

"Your both drug dealers, how good can one get being a criminal offender!" said Andrea , Doc looked up with his charm drained out of his eyes ." Now, listen here you little brat . Having nicer clothes and a middle class name doesn't make you any better then Nico or give you the right in insult us - you dont know ANYTHING about her or me and frankly you wouldn't last a minute on your own like she can ! " he said , standing in front of her, pushing her shoulder in a dominant manner- pricing her with his blue eyes. He may have been old but he still had it.Andrea struggled for words . Doc was not going to let anyone speak ill of Nico - never had even when she deserved it .

"Now , now lets all calm down and have a normal conversation!" said Dale, pushing the two apart, trying to settle down the situation. The sudden tension was broken by the sound of a reving car. A massive reinforced jeep- truck hybrid parked ahead of them. Daryl and Nico jumped out of the car , her booming with laughter. On the way here she drove over 3 bodies and their heads exploded: Daryl found it mildly disturbing while Nico just kinda laughed at it . "You need a therapist!" said Daryl , shaking his head . " Already got one!" she said , Daryl didn't understand what she meant by that so he ignored it. Doc sighed and looked at Nico - a sad smile rose on his lips for all the wrong reasons. " Nice to see you getting along "he said , Nico looked at Daryl.

"Sure , whatever." she dismissed it . Shane approached the car "What in the flying hell is THIS?"he asked, Andres mouth hung open . Nico chuckled " This baby got us out of shit and a few states , rocked up quiet the kill count on it!"she said with a laugh. "That's amazing , did you assemble it?" asked Lori and Nico sniffed like a child , proud at their toy. 

She was 26 for God's sake.

"Yeah" She said , Daryl glanced at her . " Yer shitting me right?"he asked, looking over the beast in front of him. No matter how many times he looked at it he still didn't believe it.the fact that it was a multi-seated vehicle and had attachment possibilities. Daryl wasn't exactly chummy with the girl because of the trip but it was nice getting shit down and fast for ones in a while : no monkey business so to speak. His hand ran though his hair as he settle an itchy. He didn't know if this group could handle a real survivor but he promised her that he would somehow get her to stay for a few nights and days as a curtsy to being a long running survivor. " Nah , I mean back in New Yawrk we lived in a more run down place . Plenty of 'em garages with alot of cars to let me learn. We got stuck in one for a few days in Carolina, we were barricaded in a quarantined zone . I found the best Jeep I could get . Picked apart a Snow Clearer and a reinforced the truck then fitted it with everything i could find usefull . Meddled with the engine so that it doesn't eat as much fuel - siffened everything i could possibly get my hands on and we busted out of there. I also had time to make this alarm system !"she said , pointing at the box inside - it was rugged and made out of scrap metal and old wieres and anything she could find and use . "That's amazing - do you have any spare parts left?" asked Dale. Nico looked at Doc "a few..... but I need them "she said ,reluctant to share mechanical supplies , Dale paused getting the gist of her reluctance.

"But I can always looked at that RV, see what I can do - besides the parts I have will be no use to an RV "she said , twisting the situation to her benefit, Daryl narrowed his eyes watching the girl as he approached his brother. " Looks like our girly here is playin' these suckers like a violin "he amused, Daryl leaned against the RV in the same manner as his brother. Daryl took a deep breather , that was a fairly refreshing trip , took the edge for the situation that him and his brother were in . While Nico blew smoke up Dales ass Daryl studied her and Doc. ]

The younger dixon wasn't really sure what to think of this girl , he didnt care enough to analyse her but he was no fool to let potential enemies run around without any intel on them. He noticed her clothes and her general look as she spoke to the others.She wore a tank top : back and with an odd skeleton in a suit at the bottom in black and white. Over it she wore chequered white and deep green shirt. She wore back/grey shaded jeans. He turned his head sideways as he noticed that her wrists were wrapped in sellotape when she pulled her sleeves up a little . He assumed so were her legs. /You're one clever little bitch/ he thought to himself. His eyes wondered to her hair. Dark brown , to match her eyes but those white patches of hair and strips of the same whiteness confused him . When she turned his way he studied her face. Pale, bags slightly under her eyes but the eyes themselves made up for it . If he wasn't in the middle of a zombie apocalypse but roaming a bar with his brother he would consider speaking to her. But sometimes he saw a hostile sharpness in that stare, her eyes never really looked at one thing for too long - always calculating , always expanding knowledge:he was no fool to fall for a trap. That long hair of hers annoyed the living hell out of him but she kept is tied. Most women here stilll had some colour in them :Andrea , Amy, Lori but Nico was all buisness and no game and yet that made her look even more innocent : he supposed it was a good method to make her opponents underestimate her.

"Gon'na burn a hole in 'er lil' D!"said Merle out of nowhere, amused at his younger sibling.

"You missed quiet the rodio while you were sleezin' yer way between that bitches legs. "he said with a smirk . Daryls face scrunched - he held his brother as close blood but even he acknowledge he was disgusting sometimes. " Shut up" I wasn't doing nuthin' like that!"he said, protesting against the allegations. " Shame , looks like a feisty piece of ass. I'm all for a little chace. Grow a pair and use them my lil'fridget brother." said Merle with an amused huff. Daryl moved in his place, slightly uncomfortable at what his elder sibling said . The man rolled his head , he was in his later 20's , earlie 30's - he shouldn't care this much.

Meanwhile Glen fumbled with his shirt "W-wow..Um my name is Glen!" he said , looking up at the girl , she laughed slightly. Glens blush got harder and redder : she was pretty , even with her tiered and rough features Nico had a charm to her .

" Nicholas , Nico for short !" she said with a chuckle . "it's getting dark we should make a fire!" said Shane , looking at Carol who skinned a few squirrels that Nico caught in the woods . Nico's legs wobbled slightly , her head felt light - her stomach growled at her as she looked down in embarrassment. "Hungry?" asked Glen, in a shy manner , smilign at her . She found the kid adorable , it wasn't often that a survivor like this came along their way or at least alive or in one piece.

" Haven't eaten in days kid - I made it that far I can make it further!" she said , putting her bow around her shoulders . Glen watched her in disbelief , he wasn't sure if she was going somewhere , she would be foolish to but he had no experience to ask her .

" Kid.... please " begged Doc. " I'm goona go out an' look for something to eat since you generously donated all our live supply "She said ." We just did a 3 mile hike there an' back . Plus your original trip. You nuts? That and fatigue is goona kill ya "said Daryl , his expression that of ' are you stupid?'. This wasn't worry as much as it was a statement of courtesy. Nico knew this was a bad idea but she didn't expect the group to share any of their supplies- or at least she didn't think they would be stupid enough to . Doc was worried about Nico pushing it , using some of the drugs to keep her going ones or twise when they were in a pickle and needed extra labour .

Doc just placed his hand on his forehead and rubbed it- this kid's toughness was going to be her end. " Nico - just get some rest , please ". "He is right. There is plenty of food here to share!"said Dale. Nico groaned , she was stubborn but her legs and hands were shaking now - she wouldn't be able to shoot even if the pray was on her own arm .

"Guess your right.."she said , mourning her answer. She locked the door and set up the alarm system , just in case. Doc sighed in releave, Andrea just watched with her arms crossed as Nico sat down next to Carol , offering help with the squirrels. Carol was reluctant at first but Nicos careless and harmless expression won her over. Dale put his hand on the blondes shoulder " Andrea , what was that?" he asked her , she merely left without a word.

A little while passed as everyone was occupied , Daryl decided to change the statues quo for a little bit and change locations.

"Not much of a team player are ya ?" asked Daryl sitting beside Nico who was cooking some meat, her stomach rumbled . " Didn't think you guys would share supplies, that's all. I wouldn't she said trufully, turning the squirrels on a pitch. Daryl smirked , his eyes rose to see Shane watching her thoughtfully. " Looks like someones got a crush !"he mocked Shanes piercing glare. Nico turned her eyes to mirror his dirty look- watching him turn his back to her . She huffed in satisfaction , turning her head to Daryl she coyly smiled:

"I can handle him , I'm a big girl!" .

"Oh really? For a 'big girl' yer sure are silly . You were goona go out there with half a breath on ya !" he said , leaning back against a trunk they brought here to sit on as he sat on the grass. Nico studied to him , her stare was of someone who wan't impressed. Meanwhile she also noticed what the man was wearing , a shirt a size a little too big for him with reaped sleeves showing of his arms and most importantly as filthy as she was. He only grinned "Wha'? Merle got yer toung ?"he asked glinting with smugness, amused at his own little joke. Nico snapped out of her analysis : his shirt may have been ugly but he made the look work . It wasn't even a shirt : it was something left of one, string up by knots - it saw better ways and it looked like a sack . She took out her middle finger making him grin and huff in amusement.

Nico's attention turned to the two kids running around, dashing and laughing - almost like the world she never knew was back like it never left. "Don't stand to close " Merle said , approaching to the fire " Might felt your cold ice heart!" he continued , sitting down opposite of Daryl and Nico. The woman merely mingled with her hair " Don't worry my heart is chiselled in stone not ice " she replied , Merle spar at the fire and let out a chuckle "plastic too" , he said reffering to his constant habit of calling her a doll. Carol returned to her post, looking at Daryl and Merle questionably, Nico looked at Carol " These two clowns always putting up show?" she asked , Carol just looked at the squirell, unsure of how to answer her.

Carol wasn't sure what to make of the girl but she didn't want to be rude . She was scared of her , her dominant manner and her way of speaking and eating and walking and doing anything - the fact that she couldn't make her character out was also a warning sign but she tried to think positively. Her and that elder man seemed nice to eachother , he stood out for her - something that doesn't happen often these days : bonds were rare now and one was lucky to have it . She

" You'd be surprised!"she said with a small smile. Nico wasn't sure but she felt like this woman was already harbouring some hostility to her - that was naturally though after all she did have a spiked bat and just some rugged survivor. She merely gave her a a tight lipped smile , to witch Carol was surprised about. 

Nico dug into her portion of the food , Merle and Daryl looked at eachother " Dam' !" cursed Merle as Nico ate her portion almost in one bite . " You gobble everythin' up like that?" he asked , in the exact way you think he meant it, winking at her and tracing his toung over the top of his mouth visibly . Daryl gasped for air as he choked on a piece of meat, he pushed Merle in embarrassment for his brother. Nico's face turned red ". She was about to curse but then looked at Sophie who sat just ahead . She narrowed her eyes " Comadreja enfrentado chupadora de pollas !" cursed Nico in Spanish at Merle, Daryl turned to Doc who was sitting near by /p>

" You dont wanna know"he said plainly with a hidden smile, Daryl didn't need to ask for Doc to know what he wanted to question. Nico lived in a heavily Latino denced part of New York so naturally she picked up the language like her own.

"So you guys are New Yorkers huh? How did you get out?" Glen asked suddenly , like a child itching to hear a new story. Daryls eyes lifted, he studied the weapons that were still on her - it certainly gave him the impression that they chopped a few heads on the way. Nico looked down and Doc replied " It's a long story .."he couldn't finish before Nico spoke out. " I suppose we can spare a tale since you took us to your camp!"she said , with a sigh , looking at Doc who noted his head. They had to play nice for now

" Well believe it or not this shit had kicked of a while ago !"she said , leaning against the same trunk that Daryl was . She glanced at Doc , he chuckled . Their travel had alot of amazing moments , he was sure that Nico was going to keep the sentimentalities of them away from their knowledge but nothing hurt their image to boost about the other side of the tales.

" Alot of the areas started to be quarantined , alot of hospitals started shutting down and transferring people and bodies . There were sometimes 'riots' and alot of shooting but now that I think about it there was a little too much of it so rumours started spreading , people started running ." , Nico took a deep breath , she had to string this in a way that benefited her . "Gangs started running free, now that the police was too busy . Crowd was how this shit spread- people protested, they got bit and attacked and then ran home and infected others. This meant that more locations were quarantined so more protesters were out there" she said , shaking her head. " There was fire and screaming and looting - a high level of gun crime : weapons we sold of in seconds and the black marker thrived. " She looked at all the faces listening carefully. Even Merle put a zipper on his big mouth for a little while , overrun by curiosity. "it was crazy , people in cities got quarantined in certain parts and in the end just became snacks, bigger areas couldnt hold the level of newly turned so all hell broke loose when the staff decreased and the Z's started escaping and piling up!" 

" My ...family or well step family were shop owners, so naturally we were armed to the teeth!" she said with a chuckle, making Daryl grin , remining the crazy old man that owned the local booz store- he was packing heat to rival the militery. " 'that so? "he asked , he knew exactly what she was talking about . " You sayin' this was going under our noses the entire time? In larger places?" asked Daryl and Nico notted her head, looking him dead in the eye . Making him look away for a moment , much to Merle's amusement: he found it patheticly funny when his brother got nervous. Out of ninco's sidebag she took out a black book and flipped though the pages. Dale curiosity peaked , Merle laughed.

" AW does the little princess keep a diary on her. Do you write your 'feelings ' in there?" mocked Merle and Nico shot him a glare . "I keep a record "she said flipping though the pages. " WE managed to make a run BEFORE the Q-Zones, quarantine zones merged into one giant wave. But there was a 'riot' that broke out near our district in Queens. That was the first time we saw a Z !" she said . " A Z?" asked Amy in curiosity, raising her voice and hoping the mystery girl would explain. Romeros works was never something that was published within the knowledge of these people , noone knew the term zombie - this was a phenomenon that no work of fiction covered . Leaving even the most dedicated of nerds un-prepared to trully explain it.

"Zombies, you call 'em walkers " said Nico . " Zombies, an old voodoo ritual exists that supposedly involves killing a person and then burying them - after 3 days they rise from the dead and follow the command of that who ' zombiefied ' them ....Of course its just magical manbo jumbo but I though the term was appropriate."she said , looking around. Adrea rose her eyebrow at her, oddly questioning the knowledge . Nico groaned "My ex boyfriend was weird ok? At this point I question my own knowledge of this shit !" she said , rubbing her temple

! Moving on..." she said , Glen and Dale chuckled , out of combat this girl seemed a little looser then what they expected and what they expected was another Dixon counterpart. " So anyway, I saw a Z and he attacked someone , biting them . Looks like my notes here say that it looked like the man had rabies- the earlier strand of the virus appeared differently. " she said . " Newly bit people moved faster, they still looked alive like a normal person their bodies still performing some functions out of body memory making the virus fresher and making it seem different . None of them looked rotten because most Z's were newly turned. Noone bothered to pick up the body , I watched it for some time. Something did't feel right and then after about 2 hours - after waiting all that time the man rose from the dead and started walking towards a noise. I came downstairs to check on him but he attacked me , i kept breaking bones and he still kept on coming . I pulled out a knife to his heart and nothing , flipped him over and plunged the knife in his eye socket ." said Nico , flipping her little book. 

Daryl remembered that his first encounter wasn't as calm as that , the fact that he had to watch his father get disembowelled and then couldn't kill him himself, letting his uncle do it. Those things just swarmed out of nowhere. 

" This was a month before the bigger outbreak happened, Georgia is a more 'to itself' state . There isn't anything that major in it . It only fell when Florida did and the states around it, or at least I think. I haven't yet figured out how this virus spreads beyond bitting! Alot of states had quarantined areas , the media kept everything to itself - no disclosure ,mean people were left in the dark or ignored the warnings!", the girl laughed at the irony.

Carol looked at Nico , noticing a smile on her face, she almost spoke out of fondness and excitement : like it was a game to her . She shook her head, she wasn't going to say anything for now . Daryl noticed Carols unceartenty of Nico - he could understand , his own senses tingled but at the same time his judgement was clouded . Doc laughed " Im proud of your kid , your keeping your turrets at bay here !" he said with a howled laughter. " The kid a potty mouth I tell you!" he told Dale who chuckled. " Fuck you old man!" she said to Doc , covering her mouth , her eyes dashed at Lori abd Carl and Sophia near by , her eyebrows rose " sorrrrrry.....anywhom..", smiling slightly in cheek.

" My step father didn't believe it at first , my step brothers took my word , we got ready . Buck ,that was his name, caught on soon enough though. We lived in New Yawk , Queens - A buffet more or less , but we got out of there before chaos broke loose and all the boundaries went down. Although honestly the Z's were the 3rd flesh eating things in Queens so this wasn't a newly found thing for us. We heard about there being a new blockade in Atlanta or one in the making - seemed like a good place to restock on supplies to head for Canada .!"she said .

"Canada?"asked Lori and Nico noded head head. "Yeah its a far travel but its the safest place one could be at !"she said , she put her black book inside and took out a laptop. Jim gasped " a computer, never thought I'd see another one again!" he said. "Whats the point nuthin' works anymore !" huffed Daryl. Nico met his glance and smiled, Daryl shifted in his seat a little because of it : he wasn't sure why . "We'll nothing works 'cus not a lot of things don't have power , but i got solar charges" she said. " . You see, the servers and searchers are up until there is something sustaining the inside systems . Everything on the internet is stored somewhere on a computer somewhere in the world . Now even if there are no humans left at the station, if there is still workable power in the location then that means those servers are still operational from anything to hours to days to week to mounths or even years. Especially if you can get your hands on a satellite!"she said Daryl was lost , his brows came together: she didn't look like one of those stuck up overly educated puppets he faced in his life- maybe he was wrong about his first impression, maybe she was one of those assholes.

"Right , so if i find a good signal somewhere i can scout the servers again - last time i managed to get some information on countries . Seems like there are still a few servers around the world . One of the reason we though we'd head to Atlanta is because Atlanta is a good place to see if i can get a hold of a satellite and bounce a few signals of it ! Last time I cheked on it there were still a few servers up so I reckoned it was safe " she said , Daryl scowled at her .

"So you are some sort of an expert?" asked Lori . Nico shook her head " Well self tought . I managed to get enough money to finish university . I've met a few people and contacts - picked up alot of things from them. I mean New Yawk City had a few cosy corners - if you know the basics and are willing to learn there are alot of fellow nerds out there who could teach you, if you bribe them with a little bit of drugs or money!"she said with a laugh. Lori looked at her questionably but she was in no position to judge. She made everyone in this group feel a little uneasy, she supposed it was the differnce of being a long and short term survivours. Nico wasn't the one to open up easy but she deemed this is relative background that she needed to feed these monkeys so they would get of her back and boost her ego a little. She attempted to avoid the conversation about anything other then the outside detail.

Daryl's eyes lowered, for a second he felt bad for bitterly judging her . He narrowed his eyes in curiosity - didn't really sound like she had the nicest of lives or at least not the easiest or privileged. Merle bit into his piece of meat, " Hell what kind of a doll faced closet nerd are you?"he asked. Nico rose her shoulders " a special kind!"she replied, looping her fingerat the side of her head.

" What happened next , Miss Nicholas?" asked Sophie , who made her way next to Nico , sitting down with a smile. Carol stiffed when Nico placed her hand on her hair and ruffled it a little with a smile , glancing up at Carol she looked if it was ok . Carol lowered her eyes , Nico looked back at Sophie" Well lil' lady , we started travelling, get what we could and take street routs mostly . But .... things got difficult"she said , looking at the group " WE past through states .As I said we got stuck at a garage in Carolina, busted out of there. But then..we.....well...... things changed . We started to get further into states that didn't have the needed supplies , states that weren't ready for this shit- so things.... took a turn"Said Nico , her and Doc looked down.

"Did your family die?" asked Sophie rubbing one arm with the other, Carol shushed her . Daryl watched Nico shift the hair from her face , even in the dark he saw the playfull glint in her her eyes go . It was replaced by something else entirely different and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what that was . The fire crackled as Nico gathered thoughts .

" Something like that, it's a... story for another day " she said , looking away from the younger girl. Shane wasn't satisfied with that answer. " You expect us to buy you half assed story?" he said , Daryl narrowed his eyes - Shane was stepping out of line although this train of thought was coming from him - a Dixon . It wasn't like he sudenly 'grew a pussy' as Merle would put it , he just had enough of this officer .Lori bumped into his shoulder "They don't want to talk about it , leave it Shane ."she told him , turning to Nico " You can talk when your ready." Nico noticed the small chemistry between the two. While Lori and Shane talked , calming one another . Nico, made a circle with one hand out of her fingers and put a finger through it , raising her eyebrow towards the two brothers. Merle grinned the shook his head, answering her quarry.

Nico groaned , rubbing her eyes . "You sure are a stick in the mud , do'nt you have anything better to do with your time ? I hear masturbation is a great way to let of some anger! Get of ma back man " she huffed at Shane . Nico was getting tiered of his running commentary . Merle choked on his food and howled with laughter , his younger brother watched Merle and grabbed a bit of his hair . "Daym" he whispered under his breath , commenting on the severity of Nicos words. She calmly ate her food , smiling slightly at her own running mouth while Doc just shook his head. A few people blushed around the fire , Shane was too constipated at this point to further comment The glimpse of that look she had was gone and and replaced by an innocent yawn . " Well , I suppose war stories are better then singing kumbaya around the fire !"she said with a chuckle " Relax chief , be patient , believe it or not though that's our story or at least the PG rated stuff. We have travelled much further then you and made it out of countless death traps only barely a few weeks in the full outbreak, you don't wanna believe us then don't but shame on you and your career as a police officer !"she said politely , much to Docs surprised.

" Got any more fucking questions ? Or you goona keep your testosterone to yourself? Trust me, if i wanted anyone dead here i would have run that jeep right over all of your people and the camp, but i didn't we come in fucking peace which directly means that you dont come in pieces!"she asked, in a brash and heavy manner but at the same time ' as a matter of ' tone. Nico cursed at herself mentaly and not being able to cut a low profile: she had that problem all the time.She would burst out with something that she had been trying to avoid and then face the consequences, lucky for her the attention was driven to the other ' dominant' males.]

Merle grinned to himself, enjoying the show "Dinner and a show" he said to Daryl who noted his head and turned to the fire , feeding it a little more burning fuel : " Shes right Shane , back of . I've heard enough of yer voice!" Daryl said , at this point getting tiered. Looks like the impact of Nico's words left a dent in everyone but the conversation moved so fast noone could adjust to it. Doc shook his head , she definitely scared those people - they weren't' used to her kind yet. 

"We have a long history , you haven't had time to understand us. We have been at this for much longer . We know the sting of everything one should never feel . I know Nico seems a little rough but hell I'd like to see you people in a few months time, when you see as much death and murder and despair!" said Doc , Nico just scoffed in embarrassment , nibbling on a bone. Daryl didn't know if he found this childish of relatable. There people harboured the same kind of a dislike for them as they did for Nico and Doc. She had alot of ' character' then he did but who was he to judge ? . Everyone remained silent for a moment , either in understatement or fear : noone was sure.

Shane finally thought of something. "Well then Daryl since you and your brother seem to be the most chummy with her then maybe she should stay with you , for safety!" he said , eyes narrowed echoing 'for safety' in a venomous manner. " Earl can stay at the RV , if we make some room ofcourse!"said Dale kindly - he took a shine to the man , seemed like he had a lot to talk about. Daryl frowned " Oh come on!"he protested . "Hey I'm still here!"she said warming her hands on the fire . Nico didn't want to set up the tent she and Doc had since they didn't plan to stay long enough

"I'm fine sleeping on the ground or in the trees!"she said and Shane shook his head " I want you and your friend supervised for now!" he said with a smirk , at the same time serving a little vendeta of his own. Nico turned her heard to Daryl who seemed outraged - she rolled her eyes " Fine fine Ill play nice !" she said in a tone of mockery. Daryl didn't seem to have room for a word.

*

Nico gathered some things "Night Doc, don't loose your edge, if anything you know what to do and shout!" she told him privately. Doc put his hand on her shoulder " We will be fine kid , make sure you don't do anything stupid . We don't need a living stiff on our hands, take that whichever way you want!"he said with a chuckle, Nico just rolled her eyes with a smirk ."Your discussing old man!".

She slung her Bow over her shoulders , Nico bend down and unzipped the tend . No one was in so she decided to change clothes while she had the chance. She slid of her jeans while she stood , slipping them of and rubbing her legs a little since it was nice to feel a breeze on them, tracing the tattou on her upper thigh. There was no light sources except the now risen moon. She took of her shirt and searched for a fresher change of clothes : pair of loose black shorts and a plain green tank top . She didn't usually sleep in safe location in her combat clothes since she didnt want to get things dirty. Around the tend she noticed there was a bag of supplies on the side , a single large sleeping bag and a small table and just enough room to stand up and a picture on the table. She lifted it to see Daryl and Merle. holding a hunted deer. Her eyes scanned the picture , seeing the both men smile without malice felt nice- it suited them.

Daryl on the other hand crossed his arms , watching the little private show he was getting . He didn't really say anything even when she noised around the picture , besides shame on her for being so careless and not looking around. nico only noticed him when he cast a shadow, Daryl silently watching the little strip show he got by accident. His eyes glued on the girls ass for a little studying her slightly laced black underwear and paying attention to nothing else now that his attention drifted onto it." Think' yer senses are dullin' doll" he said and Nico gasped but then breathed out , she turned to see Daryl and covered her chest with her shirt - then quickly putting it on . She was too tiered to pay attention to anything .

"Not much of a gentle men are you?" she asked , Daryl smirked " Hey it's MA tent!"he said , going in . Nico rolled her eyes . "Got another one?"she asked . "Nope", he dropped onto the ground and crawled into the sleeping bag . Now missing his top - he just did not give a damn and at this point too tiered to his a conscious about it. Daryl enjoyed the little show he got , he noticed a few tattoos on her , on her shoulder and right arm , on her leg. He didn't get a change to see the one on her stomach, he denied that he was a pervert in his head but at this point a little hypocrisy was something he could afford , besides it was too dark to see anything in any detail. There were a few unknown marks on her , he couldn't make the out nigher.

Nico turned to him, shaking her head " Have you no shame?" she asked , Daryl was about to say something with a smug expression. "I know , I know its your damm motherfucking tent , I know!" she said , looking around - highlighting the last part sternly. "Eigher sleep on the cold ground or sleep here with me , your choice doll!"he said , tuning his back to her . She was too tiered to notice his scars and he was too tiered to notice hers: across her back and theists and arms. Sleeping on the cold ground was nothing for her but the choice was between that or a warm body and she desided to pick a warm body over pride. Nico crawled into the bag with him . Leaning her back against his , she didn't know how Darryl would react but he seemed ok with it - right now a little preoccupied with his thoughts. A sudden chill overtook the man

"Damm , yer goona take ALL ma warmth aren't ya!"he accused her spitefully of being extremely cold. " Another word and I'm goona fucking glue myself to you and watch popsicle make their way out of your nose!" she amused , half joking half meaning it as an actual threat, much to Daryl surprise, before he could answer Merle voice echoed.

" Just fuck quietly , i wanna get sleep today!" shouted Merle , Daryls lips puckered in embarrassment and anger . "Go fuck yourself!" he shouted back. Nico heard the echoed laugh of Merle "I'd say the same to you lil' brother but your one lucky bastard tonight!" he said , Daryl gave up ,his teeth grinded. Nico just tried to silence a laugh , she was reminded of her own step brothers. She felt Daryl sink more into the bag .

" Night tought guy..." she said , in an amused manner. Daryl only groaned, saying something inaudible but Nico could have sworn he returned the gesture under his breath.

The two didn't say another unnecessary word: it's time to sleep.


	4. A Hunter and a Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that sometimes someone who has been tortured imprints on the personality of their torturer, as a defence mechanism .

Nico shifted under the pressure of some weight , she tried to some her hands only to find a large male muscled arm around her. Her ears twitched at the sound of snoring right beside her ear and she was no longer able to tune it out. She opened her eyes a little more to see that most of Daryl was slummed over her . She was pressed against his chest , also resting on top of his arm while his head was on top of hers. One of his arms was slung over her waist and resting on her ass. During the night it got cold so the bodies natural response was to seek warmth- unlucky for Nico that means this . 

Nico rolled her eyes at the sleeping Daryl , no amount of good looks were going to save the man from her glare. Nico , at no point , wanted the man to wake up and find himself in this possition. She felt his chest rise and fall , his heart was beating fast: he must be dreaming - that was good , she thought it meant that he was less likely to wake up. She couldn't help but hold a minute , he was warm and cozy and it has been so long : -/no, focus . Dont' wake up the pretty man/ her head cleared. As Nico moved, he stired and his snoring stopped , instead she heart a faint murmur for him, raising her eyebrow as she held in a chuckle: what in the world was he dreaming about? Well, what ever it was it was something that clearly pulled him further into sleep. All his weight pressed on her arms as she tried to wiggle it from under him , stirring him slightly. All that accomplished was have him lean on the arm more and take a long deep breath of Nico's hair in comfort. Lucky for him she managed to keep her hair clean .

Her eyes widened when she felt his other arm move around- Nico glared at Daryl grew a smirk rose on his lips. His right hand mildly explore the location it has been at all night,making Daryls eyebrows rise in a pleasant surprise.

"mmm are ya considering chewing of your arm right about now?" asked Daryl in a sleepy manner , refering to the fact that one of Nicos arms was under his head. " Get your hand of my ass!"said Nico, Daryl groaned in an aggravated manner. "You sure run your mouth alot!"he said with a struggle, eye still closed , his face still buried in Nico's arm and hair. He didn't really care , personaly: he was warm , had surprisingly soft hair and skin touching him and his arm was comfortably resting on a pair of silky shorts. The man was in no desire to move in any way , rubbing his cheek slightly against her arm and hair - making himself comfortable.He groaned more at the sound of Nico's voice .

"Get your hand of my ass!"she nagged him, now insisting . He had enough at this point. No amount of firm ass could overweigh him being annoyed.

"Fine , fine !"he said, letting go of the warmness around him, making him groan at the sudden chill . Personally he didn't see a problem with this , not like he was doing it out of pervetness , in all honesty he admitted to himself that it was just a nice change of pace. "Don't flatter yerself. Not like I was doin' anythin' !"he mumbled , Nico grabbed her shirt and swang with it at Daryl. " Ok ok, I'm up , 'm up!"he said, getting up from the sleeping bag. One of Daryl's eyes was still tiredly closed, he slummed his back- rubbing his chest a little : trying to regain some warm on his bare skin while Nico was getting dressed. His hair was messy and his eyes still sleepy, his lips forming a frown.He rubbed the back of his neck and then his throat, a yarn escaped him. It felt kind nice having a woman sleeping with him - its been a good few months since the last time he got so close to one since one night stands was something he didn't really do well with. 

Nico rubbed her skin , feeling odd that her skin had contact. While Nico put her clothes on and changed, Daryl noticed a glimpse of a few marks but never the less was too sleepy to really care at this point. He really wasn't a morning person and he made sure that he made that known to everyone, including Nico. "Oh im sorry , would you like a massage and a complimentary breakfast? Maybe some coffee , tea?" mocked Nico, condescendingly looking at him . Daryl growled 

"Shut up bitch!" he said , Nico grinned in return. But never the less all the warm fuzzy feeling was gone , from the both of them- moving on as they say.

" You're goona wake the dead with your load obnoxious voices!" shouted Merle to the two , himself being woken up by the bickering of his brother and Nico. Daryls brows came together, perhaps not the best choise of words he thought to himself . " You're a regular poet Merle!"said Nico, Daryl shook his head. Nico fit in with the two of them well, a little too well for his liking. Back home Merle and Daryl were well known but noone could really approach the both of them at the same time without ending up with something stolen or broken or both.

Nico assumed things would still be a little rough from yesterday , she didn't handle the situation as well as she could have but there was no more point worrying about what has already happened anyway. 

"Um....thancks for letting me say here..."mumbled Nico, she was rude and obnoxious sometimes, cocky and smug but she was never ungrateful. Daryl didn't reply, only stared for a moment - taken back a little. "whatever" was all that he could manage to say as she made her way out of the tent.

Nico saw Doc and Dale, chating. Andrea with them, she seemed embarrassed as he sister stood along side her. Amy noticed Nico and elbowed Andrea, who looked up and was nudged by Dale. Nico tilted her head as the woman approached her with care." Listen, I-im sorry about ..yesterday!"she said , Doc and Dale must have gotten to her. "It's fine" Nico brushed it of , she felt Andrea confusion : there was no drama, there was unnecessary conformation . " Aren't you goona...I dont know..". Nico shook her head "I don't do drama only angst, apology accepted ."she said , waving it of " ..good morning by the way!"she said with a hum , leaving Andrea a little embarrassed: she didn't know if she felt angry at how dismissive Nico was but at the same time relieved that there was no drama behind it - it was an odd sensation. It seems that Lori was on morning food duty today. "Hello...Nicolas " she greeted , she merely noded her head in acknowledgement. The Dixon brothers soon made their own appearance. Daryl seemed a little bummed, embarrassed even : Merle must have said something to him Nico thought to herself .

"You guys done jerking each other of in the bushes already? "she said with a smug grin , helping Lori set up some food. The woman rose her eyebrow , judging her choise of words. Merle huffed " Mighty words from someone who had quiet the snug night from what I saw " he said , his words dripping with his own smug arrogance. Daryl shifted uncomfortably, narrowing his eyes at Merle who spoke about his little brother like he wasn't there . " Now you see, what we both share is lack of denial " she played of , her grin stretching ear to ear. Merle grinded his teeth and then bit his lower lips, turning his attention to Daryl "I like her"he amused , shaking his head in approval. Lori merely watched, feeling slightly discussed but at the same time amazed. 

" Your getting along surprisingly well !"said Dale , approaching the crowd. He found it odd how quickly this girl seemed to have been able to juggle the Dixon's - something noone even after weeks have been able to do. Nico looked at Dale and then at Merle .

"I grew up with two brothers man , there ain't nothin' that I'm not ready for!"she told him , both brothers chuckled slightly.

There wasn't really much else in the morning , everyone seemed to have settled into groups of chores or social groups: like highschool all over again. With Nico mingling in the side , restocking her tools and her weapons.Carol slowly approached Nico.

"We are doing clothes...do you...need anything?" she asked Nico , somewhat carefully. Nico tilted her head slightly , there was no point not benefiting from this little pit stop but she had to play it right, Nico did not want a repeat of yesterday ."If its not too much trouble, we wouldn't want to burden you guys?" Nico said. Carol was taken back by Nico - she couldnt see harm in her but at the same time danger reeked of her, her eyes were that of a curious innocent cat but her body language made sure Carol steered clear. Nico stood up and approached the car, disabling the alarm system she took out a few things . " We got these , "she sad , showing a few shirts and pieces of clothing . Carol noted her head and picked them up , unaware that Nico left something in there by accident.

Shane on the other hand was busy making plans " We need new supplies , clothes, food , fuel . Anything for Christ sake's!"he told T-God. Morales, Glen, Jim and most of the group that was with him. The Man agreed " The only place to get them from is from the town center and that place is over run!" said T dog. Glen notted his head "Yeah , but I mean...If we need to I guess I can find a route. I know the city pretty well and everything!"he said , rubbing his heck. Merle and Daryl stood on the side, away from Shane's ear. 

" Hear that baby brother? Looks like the fugly bunch is setting out to get some supplies !"he said , his hands in his pockets. " Perfect time to rob these poor bastards and leave 'em with dust while we make our way nice and smooth , there ain't no way in hell we can stick around with these shmucks !"he told him . Daryl was still a little uncomfortable with the plan but he shared Merles opinion on the fact that there is something inherently wrong about this group . Merles eye glided over Nico and Doc: " If we can get those two on the same boat it makes it all even easier! If anything we can take care of 'em after wards !"he said with a smug smirk "I mean that little PalMobile is lookin' pretty good . "he said . Daryl leaned back . He definitely did not trust the old man and the girl but he , much like his brother, recognised that their assistance can be beneficial. "I mean there is more then one way to skin a cat!"he said , pulling his hands up referring to Nico . " Fill that pretty little head of hers with little starts and a whole lot of bullshit - grandly i'd love to take on the job but I think a PrettyBoy like you can managed ! Put those 'pretty little blue eyes' to good use"he hummed, mockingly in the last part . Daryl looked confused " Hell nawh! " he shook his head, he wasn't a call-boy .

Meanwhile Nico was munching on a cereal bar , watching the merry group gather . It was odd being in such a large group - it was definitely more people then what she was used to originally , she wasn't even sure how they all fed enough to survive . Nico focused on poeple , their faces. Trying to read their thoughts . Seeing the kids was even weirder , she never though someone so young would have still been able to be her and tale the tale. None of these people looked like much though , all of them were middle class or middle class workers . These were no people who dwelled in the woods for longer then a few days , not the people who know the coldness of the streets . Half of these people are never going to make it . That was why Nico didn't want to stay or even thought about staying . People WILL die , people WILL be left behind and there was nothing anyone here could do about it - no matter how safe they were they were never were .

Hope was a delusion. 

"Alright, listen up people!" said Shane , out loud for everyone to hear. " We are running low on some supplies, we need restocking if we want to survive the winter. So.... I..... we decided to gather a team to head to the Atlanta!"he said , sternly and with assertive power and control. "I know who is getting of themselves tonight!" whispered Nico to Doc , who made his way to the young girl.He elbowed her in amusment. "Oh shush you!" he said , holding of a smile. " We need volunteers!" he said , while some people were busy making heroes out of themselves Nico and Doc exchanged views as this was the perfect opportunity to get what they were looking for- it's funny how people tend to think alike since Daryl and Merle had the same agreement. "I'll go. "said Nico , Merle looked at Daryl and then back to Nico . An idea sparked in his head - for a man who spend most of his life crawling in vomit he had his moments. 

Shane's expression soured " It's only fair , I mean out of all of the people who volunteered noone has any decent combat knowledge . Hell all of you can barely shoot one of 'em god dam Z's . I can take over a dozen with a single blade even on my worse days . Besides i can get some satellite coverage- maybe get you people a safe location!"she said casually , raising her shoulders . "And what do you care?!"asked Shane , Nico shook her head"I don't but you do " I'll help gather supplies , me and Doc will take what we deserve and then make out way and be out of your hair !"she said . "Well I can't let you have all the fun doll face !"said Merle. T-dog rolled his eyes, oh great Merle was coming was the united opinion of all those who volunteered.

Daryl felt a little concerned but he didn't fancy having Merle call him a 'faggot' or 'pussy' or something as equally as offending so he kept quiet. He leaned against the Jeep and watched Nico for a little, he was a little unsure of Merles plan but those two were in a hurry to leave and that could benefit them . To him, Nico may have had a big mouth but never the less he was a little curious so he came up with his own little idea. " While you people decided on dance partners I'm gonna go huntin' . You, tinke' bell , yer cummin' with me!"he said , pointing his finger at Nico who seemed a little confused .

Her face scrunched "Your not the boss of me you fuckin - ouch" , Doc seemed to have elbowed Nico in the side : again. " Daddy is tellin' ya to behave lil' one!" shouted Merle from his spot as Daryl approached Nico . "And you say MY mouth runs alot", she snarled referring to Merle. Daryl rolled his eyes, "Just get yer own damm bow and lets go! Unless ofcourse you wanna stay her and dance ballet"he snarled, Merle watched his brother confused , wondering about his intentions. Nico groaned " Doc , you take watch , make sure these idiots dont fuck up with the plan!"she said , packing some hunting supplies and catching up with Daryl .

" Aren't there other things you can do other then make my time here harder? Isn't there a sheep somewhere in need of some sweet lovin'?"asked Nico as she walked with Daryl causing him to stop and hold himself of from doing something he'd regret. 

This woman was sure proud of herself and she was stern and confident . Daryl wasn't sure if he hated it or respected it. If anyone had any hope living past 40 it was this chick but hopefully he wouldn't be the shmuk who has to deal with her untill then.

"I've lived long enough in the stone jungle to handle any animal , including you and your brother!" she said , with a chuckle while Daryl held himself of. Nico always had the habit of going after the biggest guy - she always looked for a challenged. "Just keep movin'! Took you out 'cus you had a silent weapon so don't go runnin' yer mouth!"he barked, Nico smirked. This was getting better and better for her . At this point she kinda liked the snarling and the barking , it was kinda fun. But she tried not to say anything that would actually get him mad - she didn't intent to eigher since there was no ground for it , yet. Daryl kept his cool , he knew she wasn't doing this to annoy him - she was doing it in the spirit of being able to move on . People coped differently with their sorrows : some become emotionally detached like DAryl and some move on and try to make things brighter like Nico did.

Nico matched his soundless footsteps, its been hours since she had complied with his request of keeping a lid on it . Daryl was surprisingly pleased with their current load and work. They even picked up some possible deer tracking . Nico watched Daryl sneak up for a squirrel, but before he could shoot it from a distance she took a shot. Winking at him she went to pick it up "that was MY kill"he said , Nico smiled " too slow!" she hummed , wiggling her finger. Daryl thrusted his chest in front of her dominantly , trying to stand his terf. Nico only hummed , Daryl didn't even know how to establish his power over her and it was pissing him off so much. "Your not that scary, Mister I like to snuggle when I sleep" she mocked him " Oh yeah? Well i wouldn't be so high up on a horse Lil' Miss Strip Tease!" he said , nodding his head up , a smirk across his face as Nico hung her mouth open to his amusement . "Well played" she said , Daryl rose his shoulders in smugness , garbing the squires out of her hand , her eyes followed him as he found a location for them to sit and rest for a little while.

Daryl whatched the girl carefully , her hunting method , the way she moved the way she breathed . He hasn't seen another hunter for a while so it was interesting to see what she did and how she did it . But there was something else in her method. While Nico did what was just when killing the living the same could not have been said in her hunting - if one could even call it that . Nico , killed things . Nico didn't hunt them , she killed them and there was a difference. She liked the chase , she liked the thrill, she liked being in control . Nico had her reasons for it but Daryl didn't know or cared at the time. She pounced on her prey and even taunted some of it, almost without any remourse. As a hunter Daryl respected his kill , as a predator Nico had no mercy towards it. That crooket look she gave some of it , he could almost feel her heart beat race and she was a good distance from him. 

He didn't want to admit it but he felt like he was the prey the second her eyes turned to him. It didn't feel the same when she was just herself , this felt like an entirely different person. And he would lie if he didn't say that he felt like he wanted to compete with her , he wanted to strive but at the same time keep a good distance .Daryl desided to lighten the mood - the tension got to him and if the tension gets to a Dixon then its time to break the ice.

"How did a a city dweller learn how ta hunt?" he asked, sharpening his knife, Nico always gave room for Daryl to ask the questions . He was more curious about her then she was about him. Nico was reluctant to say, Daryl looked her straight in the eyes, flicking the knife between his fingers, insisting on an answer.

" My step father , we travelled to different states sometimes for weeks : Appletone in Wisconsisnt; Lake Umbagog in New Hampshire ; Wilson Hill in New York; Pine Ridge Nebraska . I can go all day.... He had hunting buddies and it was part of our survival training ."she spat out , not as nostalgically as Daryl thought the answer would be . "Survival? Like Military?"he asked, Nico rose her head , Daryl seemed confuse by her words. A feeling of anger washed over the girls as shook her head "Sure, let's go with that .What about you?" she changed the subjects, Nico hated chit chat much like Daryl but it was her only way out. "Ma ol' man.... the son of a bitch took us since we were kids : I guess it was a tradition.."he said, neither were willing to open up and both wondered why they even bothered to ask eachother. 

The two of them sat down in an area they have already cleared out . Since neigher of them wanted tot talk about their parental figures why not adress something else- lighten the mood.

" By the look of yer buddie I'd say yer the one who likes you play with the big wolfs. You look like a lil' huffin' and puffin' and ya'd be blown away like a house made o' straws!"he said with a smirk , throwing his knife at a snake that crawled infront of him. Nico puckered her lips " I'f your implying your a big bad wolf who's out to eat me . Well then we all know how every story ends and how this lil' red riddin' hood kicks the wolfs ass "she said , her lips slightly puckered and her eyes glinting amusement. Daryl huffed and shook his head , it discussed him that he took joy in this. There was an odd smile on her lips, it wasnt the same crooket one he saw when she made a kill , it was innocent and it was friendly and it was kind: it was weird but it was a nice break. The southern man took a deep breath : he didn't get this girl but hell not alot of people got him eigher. But he did admit to himself that he liked this side of the girl more, before he smiled to himself even for a second he heard Merle voice in his head. "Yer going soft Darylina , getting your panties in a bunch", his desire for a smile dropped . His eyes fell onto the ground and Nico sensed a change in the man .

She stood up , stretching " Alright lets keep going , it's getting dark . We should probably stay in, find a tree !"she said , taking some rope out of her side. Nico took lead , they still had more day light. Daryls eyes followed Nico , taking notice of her swinging hips as she walked past him He rubbed his neck, this was going to be another long evening. 

Carol ,meanwhile, was doing the washing along with Andrea and Lori , when she took out Nico's top something fell onto the ground , narrowly missing the water. Loris head turned "Oh no!"she said picking up the necklace , opening it . She saw a picture of Nico , about 18, by her side to boys who shared a large resemblance . A little younger then her - by about 4 years or so. She was leaning down , her arms wrapped around them in a tight hug. The two boys had matching grins and messy hair. There was another picture on the right side. This time a more recent one Nico about 23 the boys now 19 : all three dressed in military camo with guns , the two boys were leaning towards Nico - they still saw her as their protector. Both of them were taller then her . Her 'cubs' a good 6,1 but they still stood with her in the middle - behind the Alpha.

At this point the women pile on to see .

Andreas head turned , the boys looked so drained and so did Nico, her face was covered in marks and cuts and dust - so different from the first picture but never the less they tried to smile. " You think they are dangerous?"asked Carol, looking at the second picture. "You think that's her family?" asked Andrea as a follow up , squeezing between the two. Lori couldn't answer neither of those questions. 

"I don't know - everyone lost people in this . How bad can you be when you have 2 younger brothers?"she asked , herself more then the others. Carol shook her head slightly " There is something about her , I can't put my finger on it.... Earl and Dale are getting on well though!"she said . Andrea crossed her arms "Never pictured a drug dealer having chit chat with our Dale !" she said , shaking her head . She was still stuck on that concept even after she said her apology. Lori thought about Doc's words - the fact that they have been though more then them . That thought haunted her for a while , to think that there was worse then this.

Lori looked at her reflection, closing the locket she sighed. "AS long as they don't pose as a threat there is no point in judging them for what they were!" said Lori , those concerns have been itching the back of her mind but she proffered to keep them at bay for now. "Well at least she keeps Daryl and Merle busy !"said Carol, continuing her job. "It's discussing but honestly better he tried to cop her ass then mine !"said Andrea and Lori laughed , realising she probably shouldn't but did anyway . Merle was alot to talk about, that's for sure. "Not long ago we had the same fear over the Dixons, Merle may be an asshole and Daryl can be plenty as well but without them we would have struggled!" breathed out Lori. Carol looked down"You're right...I suppose. Shaking her head slightly she put the locket away , to give back.

This was the world that they lived in and having people with experience was the only way to survive and learn now - Doc and Nico had plenty and everyone realised that soon enough : it was only a meter of seeing if that experience is for the good or for the worst. Carols mind drifted onto the image of those boys , who were near enough identical, she bit her lip slightly . In the back of her heart she felt ashamed for judging Nico , she didn't know anything about her and didn't bother to ask she only feared . Fear was something she was used to , this and ED made her life hard but she felt disgusted with herself that it let her drive and imprint on others.

Doc on the other hand , himself was having a field day : nothing says 'good sale' then a drug dealer and a biker. " Got aspirin , oxy , meth. You name it I get it!"he said with a chuckle. Merle leaned back with a smirk . " The world goes to shit and you gather drugs !"he said , shaking his head , Doc rose his eyebrows "Oh yeah? Judging your eyes - you recently used , got your own stash?"Asked Doc casually, he amusingly continued ."Heh , i ain't no fool. I may be old but I still got it!"he said . " Trade ya for some food or bullets" he hummed , Merle shook his head "Don't tempt me gramps !"he said. Doc gave of a dry chuckle . 

Doc looked into the woods, the two of the hunters weren't back yet- they must be camping in the woods .


	5. Day at the Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how one can have a fairly relaxing day during an apocalypse

Nico fumbled a wrapping between her fingers as she undid a Twinkie , she soon a satisfied little bite. She was pretty sure these things could last forever. Daryl was right on the next branch as her . He rubbed his eyes , looking at Nico who was swinging her legs and eating her food. " That a Tinkie?!"he asked, Nico grinned with food in her mouth .

" These things never go bad!"she said with a laugh. 

" Found a stash of them in Philadelphia , that was a wild ride! "she said . Daryl shook his head " Oh yeah?" he mumbled still sleepy, suddenly he jolted at the sound of moaning and groaning . A Z spotted them and now stared running , must have been a newly turned or at least one that still had an adrenaline jolt in him." Shit!" he said , Nico seemed unphased .She chuckled. " Relax , give me a second!"she said , stuffing the twinkie in her mouth and holding it there. She pulled out a slingshot and some gears from her pocket . She strung it up and loaded it , pushing back and aiming at the Walker who jolted for the tree. He was a good dozen yards away, Nico got him straight in the head , Daryl rose his eyebrows. He had to admit that this was very inventive and efficient killing . He looked at the sling shot and then the owner , he had to admit there was a certain level of charm in that creativity.

"Two thousand three hundred and twenty one" she proudly added, flipping the slingshot in her fingers, her treat still in her mouth. "Show of!"said Daryl, jumping down. Nico chuckled slightly "omph!"she struggled, tripping slightly . She couldn't almost feel the bubble of her arrogance burst as she stumbled down onto the groaned - plummeting straight down onto Daryl.

"Fuck!" he barked, Nico plummeted straight down onto him, landing chest to chest. " Watch it bitch!" he snarled again . Nico just laughed, her face buried in his chest . It's been a long while since she had genuently laughed like that, in an innoccent manner rather then at killing something in a fun way. " Talk about a ..rough landing!" she said , howling with laughter that was muffed in Dary's chest. Daryl was confused, either of them were hurt so he couldn't say much but never the less he was still angry at how careless she was being. She lifted herself up , still perfectly positioned on top of him, still chuckling slightly to look at Daryl's scoul. He just pushed her of him with a grunt and Nico rolled of . "...hungry?2 she asked him , tilting her head. She got up and sighed . "It's the end of the world, stop having fun!2 he told her , Nico had lsot so much that at this point not trying to have fun would be a waste of her remaining short time here. "Tell ya what, I'll stop having fun if you stop being a just pain in the ass!"she said

Daryl dusted himself of with slightly embarrassment, Nico just lay there out of sheer lack of will to be bothered to get up fully.

"Where did that stinckin' son of the bitch come from?"he asked ones they got up and ready , spitting onto the ground , shooting an arrow at a raccoon that ran from his hidding spot in fear of Daryls voice . He picked up his kill and looked around , out of the corner one Walker jumped at him "I got it!" she said , taking out her bat and swing it right in the head. The two worked oddly well together. " Two thousand three hundred and twenty two!"she said , swinging the bat. Daryl was confused , "You keep doing that, counting!"he said, turning his head at her . Nico flipped the bat around. " thought keeping a kill count helps" , "That's a whole lot of walkers!"he said, putting his crossbow down - still a little taken back at that number. Nico nodded , she noticed him looking at the bat. "You start with an aluminium bat and then you customise it, spikes on the top half and on the top of the bat. Spikes long enough to kill the brain but not long enough to get stuck that ya got to drag the thing and yank it out!" she said with a child-like smile. He shook his head " Look's like it has seen alot of action!" said Daryl , Nico just chuckled. 

"You bet tiga'"

" Sumethin' very wrong with you!"said Daryl breathed, looking around , the fact that Nico was in such little bother about the fact that there was an apocalypse on their hands. Nico puckered her lips, she bumped into Daryl's shoulder as payback. He glared at her and all his did was give him the middle finger ,making him smirk slightly : alright then , game on. During the hunt it definitely a level of competition in them. A few squirles and a raccoon - that should work for a couple of days. Nico watched Daryl for a little bit , fairly impressed by the hunting skills she saw . "You seem pretty natural at this .."Said Nico , Daryl looked back at her and rose his shoulders .She shook her head, that's what she gets when she tried to pay someone a compliment. "You're competitive . You don't hunt , you kill!" he told her never looking at her, touching some moss and determining where their location was. 

Nico scoffed , she was never told how to hunt - she was told how to kill things with the best efficiency. 

"That was me offering you an olive branch and that was you spitting in my face!"she said, sniffing and stroking her bow slightly. Daryl grinned, he turned around to face her. "Oh is that yer face?Thought it was mud" he asked , with a mocking grin .Standing loosely on his feet and thrusting his chest forward with smugness. " And what are you gona to do 'bout it lil' girl !"he amused, bending down to her eye level.Before Nico breathed deeply , now meeting his face with little distance with a scoul , her ears was suddenly itched with a noice. Something in the bushes moved , Daryl held out his arm in front of Nico in reflect. She looked at him in a confused manner, he merely shook it of. Before Daryl took a shot , a nose poked out of the bushes . Sniffing . Nico moved under his arm and knelled in front of the bush. A head poked out : it was a baby fox. Daryl was about to shoot it but Nico was in the way , making him roll his eyes.

" Come 'ere little one"she said , reaching out , slowly out of her pocket she took out a flask of water. The desperate, shaking fox came closer and sniffed the palm with the water, it started licking the water of the palm when she poured a little mroe. " are you fuckin' serious?!"shouted Daryl, the fox spooked causing Nico to pick it up before it ran. As she picket it up she saw the mothers corpse , half eaten. She stroked it "Oh hell nawh!" said Daryl ,approaching her " We ain't running a wild life preserve!"he said . She ignored Daryl , striking him as he struggled . It was weird having something alive in her hand , she only killed animals - never held them . He was so warm and frightened , something inside her screamed to kill it and use it as food but a concious part of her told her to 'stroke the warm thing', it also reminded her for her first hunt with her brothers .

They were young , in the woods together . Bart her brother, ended up shooting a fox . Soon they found out that it was a mother protecting her injured cub . Her younger brother was broken , in tears . He was soft at heart, much like his mother .Kind and always a helping hand . He was badly abused by their father even from the very start . Bart was never a fighter but that wasn't enough for Jakob - their father and Nico's step father. The three of them picked up the cub , Nico promised that they will look after the little one, he named him Jack because he always loved that name. When they brought him to the camp sight their father wasn't pleased . He shouted at them , swinging his arm at Nico he pushed her down onto the ground . Giving her a bloody face as the young boys screamed and cried . Oh how their tears haunted Nico . Before Jakob could do the same to Rick and Bart , she stood up and pushed him away . Standing in front of the boys who saw her as their hero . The man wasn't pleased . To teach them a lesson he ribbed the cub away from Bar's arms . Shooting it in front of the boys and Nico, she still remembered that look of utter desapair in Barts eyes.

"Shhhhh its ok little one !"she said ,strokign his head , calming him down, returning from her memory. It was a male , and he looked like he was recently born- no older then a few days, maybe a week" It's ok Jack! . "Oh hell nawh, dont name 'em. No! No ,no no nooo!" he protested, thowing his hands up and then rubbing his temple 

He shook his head ." No!"he protested again now sternly , Nico didn't listen . " You fuckin' woman !"he said in anger . Nico turned around and gave him a glare, she rolled her eyes "Lets go back !" he said , Nico put her bow on her back , she took her bat in one arm and Jack in the other. Carrying the supplies she followed Daryl , who lead the way. 

"Aw come on don't be such a fucking little baby!"she teased him . " Look at how cute he is !" she said , Daryl didn't even blink "Did't take ya for a cutsey girl!" he said, Nico shook her head . Nico took a moment and a deep breath , it wasn't that. " Nah.....my brothers loved foxes... they wanted to keep a cub of a dead mother but my step father shot it.."she said , looking down at it . She was going to insult him but only the truth came out. Daryl broke his stare on the track for a second to look at Nico and her stroking the defenceless cub you was more terrified of them then they could ever be of him. 

/Maybe she still had a heart/ the man thought to himself.

He rolled his eyes and exalted heavily - giving up on the whole situation." Just make sure he doesn't get to any of our supplies, we don't need wholes in any bags! That thing bites someone and I make a stew out of it ! " growled Daryl, his voice lowering thou with every word. Nico smiled - /look at you being a gentleman/ she thought. 

"He is barely a day or a week or so old" he said, shaking his head, what was I doing he thought to himself.

Meanwhile the camp was busy discussing the new comers.

Carol shook her head " As much as i don't want to admit ....we need someone like her. I'm sure if we talk to her and Doc then we can make something out"pleased Carol, despite her worry over Nico she knew that they were in dire need to hunters and fighters. Jim rubbed his neck " Two more mouths to feed?"he asked . Shane leaned against the trunk, his hand running though his hair . Rubbing the fingers together he glanced towards Doc who was chatting with Merle . " Judging by their social status isn't it a little dangerous to let someone who cooperates with the Dixons well around?" he asked, trying to stay calm in this . Dale sighed " It's been a while since Merle hasn't started a mess, and even Daryl has been well behaved . Earl has ALOT of medicine , the kind that we need and they will not give it away without something big in return. Nicolas is impulsive but if that kid was a danger to us she would have ran that car over this camp the second Daryl brought her back from the woods!"hushed Dale. "She volunteered to go to Atlanta- we can always see how she fairs well with others , with us!"said Jim. T Dog noted his head . Shane grinned his teeth and groaned out load as it echoed , catching Doc's attention. 

"Fine, Atlanta will be a test trial!"broke Shane , he knew he couldn't outspeak this crowd yet and in a sense they were right .

Daryl and Nico made their way back. Nico felt a little odd hunting with someone like Daryl but she didn't mind it .When she was out with her brothers she was always relied on , she always led the pack and there was no room for mistake - being with someone equal to her was something new and boy did she want to struggle for dominance - for ones it was a challenge. Nico walked behind him , studying his broad shoulders and his build out of habit then anything else. Rule number one was always knowing your enemy. She couldn't help her instinct , Nicolas shook her head - she wasn't even sure what her brain was going though right now . She knew one thing though , her and Doc could not stay with these people for too long because these people were unbalanced - there was no certainty with them and Nico wasn't sure she wanted to go through all of that again. Nico was a wild spirit : she had a heart but she also had responsibilities and burdens that she took upon herself and it weighed her down but it never stopped her - never the less that didn't mean she was ready to take any more responsibilities beyond her own : but for now she was going to have all the fun she could.

She wasn't allowed to give up - not with the promise she made to Bart and Rick. She wasn't allowed to despair , she wasn't allowed to cry ,she wasn't allowed to stop . Nico took a deep breath as they came closer to the camp. Nico placed her hand on Daryl's shoulder, patting it a little " Thanks for the hunt!" she said, in a sportsmanship manner. A smirk rose on her lips . *See? I can be have sportmanship in hunting* . Nico may have the capability to learn but she was still Nico : still a smug jackass. Daryl stared at her with a distant manner- he shook it of . Doc greeted Nico , hugging the kid as if she was his own daughter.

"Hey kiddo , glad to see you back in one piece!"he greeted , the man with the fishing hat approached them . His head tilted at the small creature in her hand "Its...alive?"he asked . "It's a baby fox. Found the poor little fella, his mother was chewed up by a Z....thought id'... well you know!"she said in an embarrassed manner. Daryl just watched in curiosity, well more like stare if anything . He didn't know why : she annoyed him and she was definitely someone that would have to have alot of time to grow on him . Although Nico's faces reddened in embarrassment , the little creature begun making noise's: he was hungry. Dale watched the younger woman , stroke its head - maybe he was wrong to assume that this girl was as cold as he thought. 

Merle approached Daryl, "You 'gonna burn a hole in 'er!"said Merel, Daryl scoffed bumping his shoulder into his brothers chest. Before Daryl left towards the fire, he spoted Sophia and Carl run towards Nico . She smiled and held out the pet for them to touch. " Mom, Mom look a baby fox ! Can I hold him ,can I ?Can I?", Cal begged. Nico chuckled " when he is a little older Carl, right now he is hungry - you got any milk? We could feed him!"she said , messing the boys hair . For some reason that sight made Daryl smirk a little , he walked away not before taking small glance and catching Nico's eyes. She nodded in acknowledgement and smiled a little , tight lipped. Daryl shook his head, feeling a odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe tonight was going to be a quiet evening - Daryl thought to himself. It was only a second but when Daryl caught the sight of her big brown eyes- he shrugged it of , not like it mattered anyway. He looked at his brother and shook his head - there was nothing that mattered besides his brother and survival.

Nico sat down with the baby fox in her arms , Carl and Sophie by her side feeding the pup, the found a syringe and some milk . Carol and Lori watched, that seemed like a completely different person from last night . "Here" said Carol, handing her clothes to her, putting them beside her . "Oh and this dropped" she continued showing her the locket. Nico's eyes narrowed, about to burst into anger and frustration but she took a deep breath- this was her own fault . She knew they looked inside - who wouldn't? " My brothers.....step brothers Rick and Bart ."she said 

"I'm.....I'm sorry , they must have meant alot !" said Carol her eyes never meeting Nico's , the back of her mind was itching that Nico was about to burst but she stayed calm : both of them . The girl took the locket and put it around her neck, hiding it under her clothes so that it wouldn't bundle with her tags. There was alot of struggle in Nico but she had to adapt for now . 

She looked at Sophie , laughing with Carl , touching the fox and smiling at her mother. When Carol made her way back Doc approached her " She's a good kid , a little rough but she wont hurt your little daughter I promise !"h reassured her with a tight liped smile, Carol looked down , her eyes darted to Ed . At least she knew Sophie was safer with Nico then Ed - she bit her lip and nodded her head .

Shane watched her play with the kids , Nico seemed much calmer and willing to play along . He shook his head and looked at the others- he hoped he would regret this decision. His eyes lingered on Nico . For a second studying her : up and down . She was pretty and on apocalypse standards that was rare: she had a rough look to her but at the same time had a certain spark to her . Her face was a little starved, showing her cheekbones but her skin was still oddly tanned from all the sun. Her Brown soft hair was in a pony platted behind her , a little messy and greesy but odly enough still looked soft. She had broad strong shoulders and a layer of muscle on her arms , she kept herself in shape. Her eyes had a playfull glint but there were that of a wild lion , she had strong legs and All the curves in the right places. Shane bit lower lip, Daryl watched him all this time . He didn't even noticed a scoul forming on his head : he didn't like how he looked at her, he knew there was a layer of hypocrisy here but he chose to ignore that. Shane shook his head and looked at Carl and then Lori ,smiling to himself and turning away. Merle on the other hand chuckled at his brother , deciding to have a little fun himself , we went to seek amusement from Nico.

" Baby sitting duty I see?"he asked, the kids stiffened at his presence. " Don't worry kids, he'll run out of his fu.... freaking ..breath before he could get you!" she sais with a grin , she was still an ass no dought about that. Merle narrowed his eyes and tilted his head : holding himself back untill her thought of something a little better." Relax Dixon !"she said at the puffing man . She looked back at Daryl and then at Merle . The kid's stayed silent.

" Guys, can you find some wood or spare sheets, think you can build him like a small container ? We cant let him wonder off!"she said , making the kids busy, so that they wont get in the way of her and Merle. The kid happily ran of , Nico stared at Merle .

"You know , whenever you think really hard , I can smell bacon !"she said , taking out her bat and cleaning the chunks of blood. "Big talk from someone with fox barf on her!" he said . Daryl sat , near by watching them - it wasnt often that he got to witness his brother talking to a woman without getting a slap . Nico's expression turned confused "What-" she looked down and saw the baby fox barf on her a little . Her head dropped. Merle and Daryl laughed load, booming through the camp. Her head hung in shame. She shook her head, Merle kicked back in satisfaction. 

"For a city girl like you, who looks like a barbie dolls fucked an army figure, you and your grampa sure got far in these woods !" he said , crossing his amrs. Nico looked at Merle . "And whats with the whole Nicholas thing? Got a secret dick you hiddin'?"he asked with a smirk , Daryl rubbed his forehead slightly . He knew this wasn't going to go down well, he studied Nico. About a thousand different voices were shouting at him right now , each pleading him to do different things: some of them nice some of them nasty and some of them he would rather not admit to . 

"Merle leave 'er alone!" mumbled Daryl, looking away . Nico rose her eyes at him with a curious smile, Merle looked confused and at the same time amused in a discussed manner. Daryl wasn't even sure why he said it , it just came out. The elder redneck was surprised his brother stood up to him.

"Prince Charmin' to the rescue? What boi? You wanna fight against the big ol' Merle monster?" he mocked him , howling with laughter, making Daryl kick the ground and scowl .Nico wasn't sure what she thought of these two : both seemed like smartassed , opinionated uncultured rednecks at first but nico knew better then to leave people examined. They were nothing like her brothers but at the same time it felt kinda right messing around with those two eggbrained dolts. Nico couldn't help but smiled a little to herself, she didn't want to admit it but things kinda felt ok right now - even if she did have fox barf on her. This time around Lori brought food , ,curiosly she looked over at Nico - asking her with her eyes if those two were bothering her . Nico shook her head, Doc leaft her to socialise a little . It was nice seeing her talk to other people - they haven't seen anyone besides eachother since Rick's death.

"You sure its good for her to be spending time with...those two?"asked Dale, consernley looking at Doc .

"Hey hey I ain't her father , she's a big girl!"he said , putting down few Ace's as they played cards. "I'lll tell you what - it's been a while since Daryl and Merle played nice . Scratch that , I have never seen Merle and Daryl play nice!" bewilderly said Dale, Doc chuckled "Well Nico's a special gal !"he said with a smile, stroking his cards "Raise you , two Vicodins!"he said with a grin . Dale shook his head . Dale was no fool , he noticed that little glint in Daryl's eyes while Doc took advantage of Dale's wondering mind: he hasn't seen Daryl curious like this and if was damm fun to watch for sure. 

Doc grinned to himself, "Besides she is a modern gal who has a type!"he said with a laugh , nodding his head towards Daryl. Dale shook his head, asking to elaborate. " Tall, broad, blue eyes, creative, boyish, ' tough guy' " , said Doc, looking at his cards . "... arrogant, mean , antisocial , jackass" continued Dale.

Doc rose his eyes "Exactly" he said with a grin, raising his eyebrow . 

"Alright , time to put down the fire , Jim you're on lookout duty today!"said Shame, his eye lingering , still watching the Dixon's brothers and Nico. She was just telling the two a story, back from New York for the sake of a conversation when they asked where she was from exactly,Daryl just watched in his amusement - he was bitting on his thumb . 

"So I told that guy . If you were more inbread you'd be a fucking sandwich . Long story short I ended up with a dislocated shoulder and a back eye and he ended up with a broken arm. Queens is an odd place ,I'll tell ya that."she said laughing . Daryl shook his head , Merle grinned , raising his head a little" With a big mouth like that you ought to put it to good use !"he said, Nico's eyes dropped while Daryl's didn't care- this wasn't his first rodeo on being in a conversation with Merle. " Aw come on man , you are one discussing redneck-possum hybrid !"she said . "Hey!" barked Daryl, making Merle scoff in amusement " didn't say to use it on me doll !"Merle continued , looking at his brother. Nico's mouth hung open for a second ,she shook her head in bisbelieve, that was a boiling point with the younger Dixon. Daryl looked at Shane in utter shame for himself and his brother , now thanckful the night hid his blush .Shane signalled to cut it out. Daryl showed him the middle finger and elbowed his brother.

The 3 stood up and left, naturally not without a comment or two , Nico waved Doc good night . Nicolas followed the two men to where they stayed, their tends were a fair distance from the rest : they sure needed their privacy or at least distance.Coming into the tend Daryl took his shirt of so that filthy thing wouldn't stain the sleeping bag . Nico rose her eyebrow as his shamelessness but she had no room to judge. While Daryl sat down , Nico turned around to change so that he couldn't see her chest or a tattoo across the side of her stomach . Daryl's head was somewhere else for a second , just tiered , he looked up to see Nico but before he could turn his head he stared at her back. The felt something familiar tug at him, there was cuts and lashes and bruises all over her. Some of them were covered by small tattoos but you could still see the markings. His throat dyed up for a moment, feeling his own scars hurt. Nico started taking of her jeans and changing into the same pair of silky shorts. This time he saw an outline of another tattoo on her right thigh soon hidden by the shorts- making him pout slightly , his curiosity ran wild for a second but then his eyes ran on her legs. They had the same kind of markings - this time more from training then inflicted by someone by the look of it. Nico turned her head to see Daryl watching , she was about to call him a pervert but she knew that wasn't what he was looking for. 

Daryl turned his head away , he didn't really know what to say or if he should say anything . Nico never cared if anyone saw her scars - unlike Daryl who flet ashamed by them Nico lost all care. they were there and they were a symbol of how weak she was then. Daryl didn't honestly care: he didn't think she was special for having those markings and scars and it wasn't his problem. Many had the same attitude to him , never batting an eye so why should he. He layed inside the bag, turning his back to Nico, not saying a word and only snorting to highlight the lack of care. Nico did the same , laying down. Her eyes darted to the side to see a similar picture. She snorted at the tattoo on his shoulder , everyone had scars but not everyone had tattoos to mock. Beside's it wasn't her place to ask about them much like it wasn't his to ask about hers : something Nico appreciated to a point and same could be said for Daryl.

It's funny how they had the exact same thought isnt it? 

She turned her back to his, touching it slightly . Making Daryl flare is a small wave of anger but then he decided it wasn't worth it , feeling the odd sensation of touching a source of warmth. 

"Night pretty boy"

"Whatever"

Well. At least this time she had a reply.


	6. Deadwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the crew goes out to their trip to Atlanta and Nico has some 'mad skills' she has been saving to make a dramatic revile with.

(I'd love some feedback just to make sure im doing Daryl and Merle right- sorry if I dont always get the accents well )

"Hey ,Hey . HEY" a distinct voice got louder and louder.

Nico stired from her sleep, suddenly she got kicked in the side, pushing her back into a firm chest. Her back felt the vibrations of another groan . Daryl shook from his sleep in the same manner, Nico held her side slightly never the less still sleeping. Hissing at the unconformable pain in her side, while Daryl just looked at Nico - sleepily squirming on his chest . He groaned and looked at Merle , dressed and smug. " Merle get out !" he said . His brother only grinned more, kicking Nico again , Nico didn't really care or say anything . She was sleepy , she had a high pain tolerance and it wasn't anything she wasn't used to . " CUT IT OUT! ", Daryl rose his voice . Booming with alot of anger at the fact that Merle kicked Nico again. "Oh , ya don't like it when i kick your little gal pal? " he asked ,raising his food again, to about to kick Nico. Never the less Nico overhead them, mildly amused at Daryl's reaction : she was sleepy but she wasn't stupid. Before his foot connected with her stomach she grabbed it and twisted it , making Merle drop like a sack of rocks. Nico murmured something soft and chuckled to herself . She turned her back to Merle and faced Daryl's chest. Words, insults and vivid sexism echoed in the tent but Nico was busy with her own thought . She cracked her eyes open slightly to watch better , trying to hold a snort of laughter while watching the mildly angry, sleepy redneck bicker with his brother. She found it a little attractive , it was the apocalypse and pretty men we a rare sight now a days.

"You hear that , that's the sound of Merle's ego deflating "she said , Daryl scoffed. Merle shook his head and rubbed it , he was angry but at the same time he didn't see it coming.

" Merle , get out while you still have your pride !"she told him, hearing angry stumps and insults . She looked up at Daryl "You must have had a fun life.."she murmured. Daryls head dropped onto the ground , his eyes closed " yeah.... just a fucking perfect , bakin' cookies 'n a hollow tree"he huffed out sarcastically , his voice fading. Daryl usually never let anyone insult Merle without getting back at them but right now he was tiered and sleepy : Merle wasn't much but he was still blood but right now he was a voice that didn't let him sleep.

"Come on get up kids!" shouted Doc "I mean if you two are getting it on hope you got some rubber!"shouted the older man. Daryl's eyes opened wide, Nico's head shot up. Nio was now officially done. Daryl lightly groaned " Why d'chia to come 'ere and my ma life shit again?! "he said. Nico sighed , she stretched her arm to try and pinch his cheek , only to get swatted. : "Because life is cruel young Dixon"she said with a sleepy grin.

It didn't take long time for them to get ready. Daryl stomped out first so that it gave Nico some privacy.

"Take some supplies with you, in case you don't find anything. Make sure you don't trap yourself in a location - we can't afford to loose anyone and we have no way of contacting any of you if you get lost!"echoed Shane , talking to some of the people gathered around . " We miss a party or sumethin'? "asked Nico, coming up right behind Daryl . Jaqui shook her head "No ...well.. Shane is just talking about the area we are going to " . Nico pucked her lips slightly , as a habit . 

"mmm I've been in Atlanta a few times- I know my way around!"she said . "So do we!" replied Shane sternly , Nico shook her head- rolling her eyes she leaned against a tree: this man was sure dominant.

" Not on the roof tops you don't!"she said. Dales head tilted to the side . "rooftops?" . Nico shook her head , Daryl glanced her way , he already caught on to what she meant . He supposed that she was good in cities , Daryl realised that coming from New York it meant that she could navigate well. He slung his crossbow onto his back , his eyes averted from her for a second onto the group, onto Merle who was in a corner half assing the listening . His attention wondered back onto Nico : she sure brought a different kind of game into this group . She could be loud and impulsive but at the same time could keep her distance and silence. Daryl found it hard to read people but most of the times his gut always saved his ass but even with her mystery he seemed to already grasp every assertion she makes but he still wanted to know more. 

He has been glimpses and piece of her now and then - some parts he wished he didn't see like those markings. He had a thousand and one questions but at the same time too heavy of an apathy to ask her about them : he wasnt sure he wanted to know and he wasnt sure that he would care the way it is deserved to be cared for . That was always why he hated the question : about him , about his brother, his past - he would rather remain a mystery then be dismissed at a time of weakness.

Doc on the other hand snapped him out of his heavy gaze into nothing ness. "You ok kid?"he asked , putting his hand on Daryl's shoulder, patting it. Daryls eyebrows came together , his look that of confusion and dislikenes to be touched. He shook the mans hand of ." Get of me ol' man!" he scoffed, shifting his weight . Doc rose his eyebrow and lifted his hand in the air , he chuckled "Easy there tough guy!"he said , Daryl groaned but was silenced by Nico's voice.

"The roofs. I come from the rougher parts of Queens . Lots of gangs there, lot of rough spots: alot of obstacles . If you wanna do business there , especially if you don't exactly have the most tax friendly of businesses you have to know your way around and have plenty of escape plans. In my case , I was a 'leaper' "she said , rubbing her neck . 

"Leaper?" questioned Shane , still unsure and untrustfull of her statement and confused at the entire thing . Personally he chose to ignore the start of that.

"A leaper is kinda what we call extreme parkour and free-running. The kid is fuckin' crazy : used to call her SpiderGal! said Doc with a chuckle. Glen's cheeks turned red slightly "T-thats cool!" he said , in hoped for Nico to give him some attention. Nico cheek midly heated in embarrassment , Daryl scoffed at the sighed and rolled his eyes - great just what they needed a love struck puppy getting in the way as he put it.

"W-well anyway . I've leaped a few times around Atlanta- around the shopping mall . I know the area pretty well : jump, clime, scale , slide - you name it . " Take 'em damm Z's down silently , open door from different sides. If we are there for long enough i can even get the signal I was talkin' about . After that we are gone like the wind - as promised!" said Nico . Shane bit his lower lip in thought . Running his fingered though his hair and head , silently agreeing to her.

" How do we know you wont do something and take the supplies?" he asked, everyone attention sharped.

"You don't." ...

..... " Listen we already talked about this Shane !"she said , her eyes flikering for a second : It was time to use those negotiation tricks Doc taught her . Daryl's eyes sharpened at her body language . Softening and relaxing . He stared alot at this girl - even if understanding her was easy he wasn't stupid enough to think it was an entire picture.

Making everything more personal and more aquanted made thins easier to negotiate- less hostility ." You already know we are just look to make our own way . We made it here all the way from New York ,as we already said . We made it this far and we can make it further. We have less mouths to feed, I'm a hunter and we have drugs and weapons . Your supplies are useless to us : short termed and made for a camp and not for a shelter . Ying and yang!"she said , hands raised a little. These people were desperate to feel save and any odd well mounted lie or stretched argument would change their mind in an instant: these people didn't know death or at least didn't know it as well as Nico or Doc - they didn't know betrayal or hate or true survival sorrow.

"Fine , help lead . And so god help it if something goes wrong your head is the first to roll!" he said sternly.

Nico blinked, pointing a finger gun at him "You got it!" she said with a chuckle. Daryl shook his head , thinking to himself how much of a foll Shane was and how much smoke she blew up his ass .To be fair he was in no position to judge , him and his brother wanted to rob these people blind from the start. Shane's decision was somewhat clouded by Nico, still unsure how he felt about her.

Nico and the others packed their bags, Merle was near by . " So you wanna come and play with the big boys princess?" he asked her in a smug manner. The dark haired woman gave him the middle finger , with a cocky smirk. She focused on her own stuff, watching the two brothers part way . Her eyes lowered for a moment , thinking of when she had to part ways with her brother's and her life. Merle walked past, loading his bag onto a vehicle. Nico looked up at Daryl , who seemed calm and yet mildly conflicted . She wanted to ask him to keep Doc safe but who was she to ask him anything. She froze for a second, not sure what to do . Daryls gaze met hers , he saw her confliction and rose his eyes " Got sumethin' to say? Better not be a fuckin' joke !" he threatened her . Nico shifted her bag on her shoulder, scoffing , looking to the side with a small smirk .

She turned back , half towards the car turning her head to him and chuckled .

" I'll bring your bro back in one piece .... asshole"she said , turning her back fully to him and walking away . She knew Merle didnt need help and Daryl knew that too but it felt right saying it , for her anyway and maybe even him . A heavy burden lay on her when she said it for a second, feeling what she felt when her family was gone. Daryl's brows came together , he scoffed and growled at her but stopped himself from saying anything. He heard no sarcasm or mockery in her voice , he was never too good at really telling apart emotions but what she said and how she said it didn't feel like the words most people in this group told him .

"If you die I get your arrows!"he decided to shout , Nico chuckled , a smile returned to her features

" Like hell !" , her voice echoed. Daryl rubbed his neck. , shaking his head at how much this women has already driving him crazy in just a few days.

Doc met her , looking at her and studying her features - just in case this was his last time seeing her . He wanted to remember every single bit of her. He knew she would be ok , she was always ok in the end but the elder man knew that this was not going to be easy and he knew better then to delude himself. " Be carefull kid , don't leave an ol' man to die alone !"He said , giving her a hug , Daryl watched them , carefully trying to determine their relationship . Nico hugged back , pushing back she punched his shoulder gently .

" Me? Carefull? Ha !". She hummed. She walked past Carl , who held the baby fox she picked up from the forest .

"Look after him , Ill be back in a flash lil' man!" she said , rubbing the top of his head making him look down in embarrassment . He pouted slightly " You dont' have to go , you can stay here and play with us!"said Carl, Lori darted eye eyes to watch her son much like Daryl watched Nico, for some reason a little piece of him lingered on that image. Remembering when he asked Merle not to leave him, all alone. Or at least he remembered thinking about how much he wanted to ask him not to leave: because one day he was just gone. 

Nico rose her shoulders, shaking her head "I'm sorry I have to go but we can play when we get back ok?"she said with a kindest smile she could pull.

Sitting down on the truck she realised she made her way to Merle.

"What the ol' Merle charm attracted ya?" he asked , biting his lip slightly , leaning her way. Nico rubbed her temple , she turned her head to Merle "sure "she said , in humour. She rolled her eyes , waving her hand at Doc. Her eyes met Daryls for a second , she looked away the moment he saw her . She ended up taking another burden on her shoulder even though noone asked her to : it was fairly heroic of her but at the same time foolish .

The road was bumpy ,Nico ended up shotting a few Z's who tried to clime into the truck or run after it with her sling shot. Merle leaned on the truck's side .

"So yer daddy teach ya how to shoot too?"he asked, out of pure boredom , unlike his brother Merles mouth ran like a river or more like a gutter. Nico sighed, putting her slingshot onto a holster "No ... well kind of . I saw him and then researched , practised and then added my own spin to it..."she said , leaning a little against the man as they were squeeze din with the supplies and other people who occasionally tuned in. "Your dad told you how to hunt and shit?" she asked, Merle scoffed " Yeah , the only thin' the fucke' did right too!" he spat. Nico licked and bit her lower lip, she got what he meant .

"I feel ya.." she murmured . The both of their eyes lurked around to see people trying to tune into their conversation " Don't'cha have anythin' better to do!"barked Merle, turning T-Dogs and Glens head away. Nothing mixes better then a red neck in the same location with two ethnic minorities. 

"You adopted or sumethin' ?"he asked out of the blue , his eyebrows in a confused position as his head was risen while he looked down at her- the man doesnt let anything go. Nico carelessly kicked a walker in the face and watched him stumbled down "...yeah" , there was reluctance in her voice and Merle noticed it . She clearly didn't want to talk about it now and he didnt care enough to question further.

"Ma baby bro seemed to be oggling his eyes at yer an' stare at yer ass, you fucked him of sumethin' ? . She noticed Glen blushed in a shy manner and T-dog shifted in his seat a little uncomfortably. Nico , groaned and buried her face in her hands it then lifted up to hang :Jessus! She turned her head to him "Do you have ,like, a point to this Q'n'A?" she asked in annoyance. Merle grinned , licking his lips he chuckled "Jus' drillin' for the nerve baby" he said with a wink. Nico shook his head

"Go to hell!" she said , Merle laughed "already there doll, and yer h're to keep me company "he amused. Nico's expression dropped, this was going to be a long trip.

After about an half hours drive they were at the point of drop of . Nico hoped of , steadying her bow behind her and taking her bat out . Bobing her eyes and head back and front to make sure no more of these freaks were around. "Alright , this seems like a safe area for now . You guys follow the path and ill clime a little higher and keep track , if i see something Ill fire a bolt your way . If I fire a bold then watch out . If I come down myself then it means shit 's real and we head back .!"said Nico .

"Who died and made you leader?" asked Merle in a huff. Nico rolled her eyes "come on Dixon , im not here for a power play, I want to get everyone in a location in one piece !"she said . There she goes again , taking responsibility and burden: being in a group was a bad influence on her . She shook her head " We can bicker when you're inside. I said id bring you back in one piece !"she said, unaware of the irony of her promise. Merle's head turned to the side, his eyes narrowed in confusion , amusement and a hint of snark . Looks like somebody had a little soft spot for his baby brother.

He rolled his eyes " See somebody is tryin' to score! I mean getting in my baby bro's pants isn't that hard - no need to play hero just ask baby doll" said Merle said , in front of everyone smugy , an awkward and embarrassing silence stood.

" Dear lord what's wrong with you man!" said Nico , "I an't got time for this shit!", Nico groaned, making her way up the building by utilising the pipes and rails around. Glen blushed slightly at the sight . "She is one bad ass person!" he said awkwardly, like a child at their first crush . Merle pushed Glen "Don't get your hopes up!" he said , rather defensively.

Nicolas grabbed anything steady under her feet. The balconies were easily climmed since there was no one who tell her of . On her way up she saw a family of Z's wander aimlessly in a room , chasing after her at the sight . Her heart stopped for a second , she launched herself up , avoiding their grasp. Making her way towards the top she tried to avoid any open balconies in order to avoid any unnecessary encounters. The feel of cold steel felt good under her fingers , smooth and familiar like nothing changed. Her heart raced with excitement for a moment, being so high up made her feel a little bit free from all . Having a God's view of things so to speak. Nico pounced on top of rooftops , keeping ahead of the team. She kept her legs steady and herspeed in check, occasionally pushing herself over obsticles. Occasionally she made stops to shoot a zombie bellow with her slingshot, aiming at the head or legs if she couldn't get a clean shot. The path they were taking seemed to have been clear, at least that was until she saw a large heard. Her reflexes kicked in , she aimed her bow and shot it right next to someones head, into a wall - startling Jaqui into Morales arms. Merle picked up the arrow , out of habit for his brother . "Looks like Robin Hood stopped for an issue!" mocked Merle, spitting on the ground making Glen's face scrunch in disgust.

Glen took over from there " If we take the side allays we can get inside easier !"he said, stopping and assuming the main road is blocked . Nicolas saw the target , the shopping mall that they could use for supplies and reconisence . It seemed to have been tall enough and safe enough for her to get a signal. She pulled out a pair of goggles,outside and inside the glass windows there safe, didn't seem to be any Z's around or at least many she even spotted a satellite she could use. The place but have been closed when the outbreak happened: even better. The group stopped waiting for Nico to get back to them after checking the place. Glen's mouth hung open as Nico jumped edge to edge, like a cat gracefully lowering herself and flipping though the air .

She stood on a railing , her back facing the team, jumping she flipped, allowing her to access the railing on the opposite side, after that she slid down . Taking a few breaths to catch up , Merle chuckled 

"Da'ym kid !"he said. Nico grined in a cocky manner but never the less soon got back to her point . 

" Alright , a few clicks ahead there is a massive heard- it is pretty much stood in one place. These fuckers tend to kinda freeze if there is nothin' to munch on.The back alleyes are a little more empty . The shopping mall ,the target seems abandoned , I can pick the lock or we can bust the door to get in. We can take refuge there if we clear it out . Its the closest and its bound to have a hell of alot of supplies !"she said . Andrea huffed ," And how do you think we are going to get there without getting killed!"she said , in a mildly stroppy and anxious manner " We don't even have the weapons to pull this off!" she said , holding desperately to that pistol .

"Your not even holding that right so I highly dought another gun would help you!"she said, in a dismissing manner. Andrea's eyes flared but Merle chuckled " hold yer horses Blondie . Doll face got a point!"he said , raising his hands. Glen sighed " Well i can lead you in the alleyes . If we go down this road and then take a left JUST before we reach the infested area we can avoid the most populated sections. It would take us longer to get there for relevantly safer!"said Glenn and Nico noted her head. Jaquies head shot up "I used to work with maintenance around here !"she said , out of nowhere. Nico's bit her lip , this woman was going to be usefull, the undergrounds were large and a guide was a good thing to have if things turn sour. They couldn't use them now but maybe later.

"Get in a formation : Me and Dixon at the front to lead with Glen. Merle is probably the one more likely to run at the front and I'm the most skilled at killing these things T-Dog and Morales - you guys stay at the back . Andrea and Jaquie in the middle the rest settle yourselfs .

" But .." Andrea wanted to protest Nico shook her head, she decided to play a different game.

" I have no time to argue . I need someone to be the shield of the worker , just in case !"she said . Merle didn't have time to complain as the sound of the dead filled their location. Those things may have been dead and stupid but they sure were persistent.

"Shit , party's over kids. Lets get movin'!"he said , rushing of. The formation gradually formed. Nico's eyes darted around , leading the way as Glen told her . A Z appeared in front of them , Nico grinned to herself ,she launched herself at the beast, smashing its head into the wall. Trying to stay away from the body as much as she could- she didint know for how long it was there and if it was bugged so at this point playing safe was the best option : she was precise in her killing and fast . Thrill and fear and excitement rushed though Nicolas. A zombie was about to corner her but Merle handled it , kicking it down and smashing its head. His style was more eratic , more unplanned. Merle worked on gut rather then precision, he took time deliverance on the final blow without a gun. Lucky for him he could take his time killing these damm things, especially with Nico covering his sorry ass.

Nico managed to fight her way out of a crowd of five , it was clear that these things were piling up.

"Two thousand three hundred and twentie six!"she breathed out. "Come on people , we still got two miles to cover as the crow flies , even more in the allyes!" she said. Her eyes darted around to see military equipment. She picked up an AK 47 from a soldier along with some amo, she chucked it to Merle . He slung it around onto his back , the man winked at her.

" Alright princess, a gift for lit' ol' me?" he said with a cocky manner. Nico chuckled " Just don't shoot me with it!" she said . Merle hummed to himself "wound't dream of it baby!" he shouted after her , attracting a walker that he then hit square in the face- smashing it until it was no longer humanly recognizable. A rush of adrenaline and bloodlust came over him : god bless this apocalyptic excuse to kick some faces into oblivion.

Gradually they made way , now facing a new issue they bumped into. There were at least two dozen walkers around the corner . Nico halted them, the group was a good distance way , not enough to be smelled but enough to know what was going on . "I didn't take my sniper with me !" she said , shaking her head. She packed lightly to travel on the rooftops : her bow , bat and a pistol just in case, along with food supplies. It was still heavy but she was used to it, never the less this was light enough for her to make most jumps. "Ill drive them away , you head of !" said Nico , confidently . Glen looked at her, confused : "But you'll be separated!" he said . She noted her head " I'll be fine. None of you can handle a large heard for now . I can outrun them for now . Ill take on as many as I can. "she said

"Don' play hero kid !" Merle said sternly , surprisingly to all of these people around . T-Dog shook his head but the moans got louder . " Get to the shopping mall and look out for me !"she said , running of. T-dog cursed. Glen tried to follow for T-Dog stopped him " Sorry kid....better luck next time.." he told him scornfully. She was a deadwoman.

Nico dashed up , climbing onto a wall, ontop of a convenience store. She shouted, dragging the attention of the zombies. She begun running , jumping on the rooftops causing the walkers to follow her like children following an icecream van . She made as little sound as she could physically manage so that she didn't attract the wrong amount. The group rushed ,while Nico minded her owns steps. Two dozen turned into three , three turned into four and four turned into five. Slowly they started piling up. Getting out the the groups way and instead going after Nico as a live pray to chase. Some of them still had some juice in it - almost sprinting after her like rabid animals. It was terrifying but at the same time exiting for Nico- the fact that she is goona add something to her book felt nice.

Glenn was struggling to go on " we cant leave her , she'll die .." he shouted,Merle shushed him "Put of a sock in it Chinaman, the girl's a dead man only by 40%" Merle insisted, he wasnt sure what part of him spat out that half-a-compliment but at this point he was in no position and lacked time to reconsider his words. T-Dog patted Glen's shoulder , "She'll be fine...." he said , moving him along , shaking his head as he didint have hope at her survival . At least she was going to go down as a hero. He felt a little bad for thinking wrongfully of her.

Nico occasionally looked back - cheking to see if any one of them followed her on the roof tops: clear so far. She jumped onto a pipe and climmed higher using it, attaching herself as close to it as she possibly could. She foot slipped as she begun sliding down , right into a pool of zombies. Suddenly all of them rushed towards her , like a sea of the undead. The strong smell turned her stomach inside and out but out of reflex she fist wrapped around a smaller pipe connected to the one she was attached to - just before she fell into their reach .Someone up there in the clouds must eigher love or hate her : she wasn't sure yet. One of them took a hold of her leg, and begun pulling . The tall male walker now bit into her leg, rabidly shaking his head and trying take a chunk out of her . Lucky for Nico that ducktape and denim was holing of his teeth. Something she tended to wrap around her ancles and arms of shirts and trousers plus the denim of jeans for the perfect anti-bite defence for long enough to pull out. Swiftly she pulled herself up , the walker still attached to her . She started kicking him in the head untill he let go , smashing his dead open. She face turned to disgust when she realized she had brains on her shoes.

Nico took a deep breath , feeling her heart beat a thousand times over , and over. She put her feet back onto the pipe and started climing up . The walkers begun shaking the pipe, it begun reaping out from the building , as it begun falling Nico made the final leap onto the roof and pulled herself up. 

"Woooho, suck on that undead bitches" she roared, grinning like a maniac. 

The zombies started pile up all around and Nico now lacked the ability to move out , there was a building opposite to her she could use , from there the roofs were connected , the only way to it was a sprint , she could make the jump if she lacked the extra weight on her but she wasn't willing to leave things there. Nico looked around to find a hatch that lead down the stairs , the second she unlocked the hatch the sound of a dozens or so zombies filled her ears. She shut the door 

"Nope" . 

They were too closely bundled, there was no way she could safely get down and have room to take those things down.

Right, time for the contingency plan, whatever it might have been. Bummer right?

 

Nico tried to work her wit fast. An idea poped into her head . Her eyes scanned the area , she saw that the apartment in front of her had more iron railings. Out of her bag she took out rope . Lucky for her the smaller streets weren't as think so that rope was just enough to get what she needed. It was thin enough to be looped at the end , considering the proximity this should be ok. She aimed and exhaled taking a shot downwards. The allow looped around the iron rail but failed to get attached. Nico grabbed the rope and pulled it back , quickly as she had no time to spare. She hurried her pase as a zombie chaced after it , as he tried to grab it Nico pulled it right out of his grip before it was too late: this was just not her day.

She took another shot , this time the arrow manged to loop around. Nico pulled on it cheeking if it was safe . This was going to be a big gamble , she tried the end of the rope to a piece of metal on the roof. 

There was enough of a lean for her to slide. She along her weapons on her , taking of her belt she slung it on the rope . She pushed herself. The rope tightened and shook . She felt the strings struggled against the extra weight , strings begun snapping , the belt started digging into her arm , cutting it . The blood slid over the leather . As the rope snapped, Nico grabbed ahold of the railing with her bloody hand . The Z's now piled under her , waiting for her to drop. Nico swung her legs and climed up. 

The balcony was open so she made her way inside for any supplies , to be met by three zombies. A little boy and girl , no older then 6 and a mother , bloody and decomposed . As the children sprinted for her she kicked the boy down and stomped on his face and then spang her bat at the little girls head. The mother brought her down , her jaw now clicking at her pace. With every piece of her strength Nico managed to pull out her knife and stab the muncher in the face. She wiped blood on her shirt , her own blood from her hand .

" Two thousand threehundret and thirty."she said, sparing no remorse for the dead. It was a privilege she no longer had as a survivor.

Nico picked up everything she could , some canned food and medicine , especially hiding the drugs she found for herself. Some antibiotics for common bugs and pain killers , enough to last a few incidences; a common cold could kill you now a days. She picked up some bandages for her arm , cleaning the wound with some anti bactirial liquid . The home was locked and pretty safe , judging by those bite marks they must have been bitten , died of fever. Their skin was fairly damaged , their intestines seemed to have bled everywhere judging by those bed covers , their faces no longer recognisable : a slow and painful death for all of them. Nico bandaged herself up, now ready to go and no think she almost had the same fate.

She leaped up and climed onto op of the roof. Now sprinting after her break , if the others took the alleys and she is taking a direct way it was likely that she still might be able to keep up with them. She took deep breaths, keeping herself in check . Balancing on pieces of broken concrete on the walls in order to make difficult jumps. She flipped her body in order to avoid others , tucking her legs under in between jumps to make it from building to building . She got a good few of the city , destroyed and no longer safe : so much for the refuge centre that her and Doc wanted to find. She noticed broken buildings and military tanks , Z's aimlessly wondering about. The streets full and yet empty at the same time - there was no longer any life left nor hope.

Meanwhile Merle was busting the door to the supermarket. His eyes darted around , a few walkers piled up . Glen looked around , still no sighn of Nico . 

"C'mon Chinaman , get those scrawny arms movin' !"he groaned , finally breaking though the lock with a crowbar he found around. 

The group piled in , shutting the door and barricading it . " Don't get of guard we don't know if there are any geeks here!"said Morales. The made they made their way around . For a minute Glen froze at the sight of some walkers outside , thank god those doors were locked but the glass didn't help them . In the distance they heart tumbling and loud walking . Merle loaded his gun , standing at the side of the doors that burst open with a body corpse stumbling down with a knife in its head. Merle peeked in to see Nico , making her way down from the upper floors , from the rooths . Lucky for her the doors upstairs were open. " Two thousand three hundret and thirty one, she mumbled while picking out her knife, looking up to see Merle pointing a gun at her .

He smirked "Well , well well . I' thought I'd be dammed to see yer sorry perky ass again sugar!" he said , Nico grinned . Glen's eye lit up ,and T Dog shook his head.

" Holly shit! You're alive"

Nico looked at her arm and the blood on her jeans . 

"Hell ye!"


	7. Pieces of a memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some family elaboration

The team took a little time to set up a little base camp, everything was cleared up to the max and camp was already set up in the most empty room . Nico was re bandaging her arm . Merle leaned down and watched her or more importantly watching her tank top, meandering about for the best view .One's he was satisfied with the view he bend down and sat down next to Nico . " You didn't get bit did ya sugar tits, I'd hate to put a hole in such a pretty little face of yours !"he said with a chuckle . Nico shook her head, she pulled out her belt 

"Used it to slide on a rope , get onto another building !"she said , leaning back . Her eyes slyly darted around , to see noone else was around . Out of her pocket she popped out some mild pain killers, swallowing them without water. Merles eyes lit and Nico put her finger on her lips. 

"I hope yer go'na share with yer favourite Dixon!" he said . Nico grined and stood up "Alright then , I'll give some to Daryl when I see him "she teased with a chuckle. Merle faked a hurt look " Aw com'one baby, not even as a dealer to a dealer curtesy? !" he called out . Nicolas laughed , shaking her head . She had long guessed the man was also a dealer back in North Georgia , only he was a more frequent user.

T-dog steered clear of Merle and he was amazed how well Nico handled him . Glen shifted slightly , he scoffed at the sight - slightly jelouse at the fact that she socialised with that Junkie more then him . Ones the drug talk was out of the topic range they begun to be audible again. "Well I mean if it's a Dixon dick yer lookin' for I can fill in the empty space" he hummed, pround of himself , Nico's eyes rose . A blush crept on her lips and she rubbed her temple, hearing Merles twisted laugh echo . She wasn't even sure why he thought that she was in the slight bit of intrested " I don't know who's more fucked up . You for sayin' this shit or me for toleratin' it!"she said. Glen had to hold himself back a little, a little jealous and flustered.

Nico rubbed her eyes slightly . "Is the pretty little princess sleepy?" he mocked, Nico punched his side, lightly . Enough to make herself known but not enough to hurt him .Merle took that as offence and shoved her back smugly, making Nico stumble down and laugh: she should have seen that comming. Merle didn't expect that reaction . He personally found the girl odd. Most of the time he would have hated someone this bold , this active but something was odd about this one . She treated him and his little brother like people rather then '' wild rednecks' . He wasnt sure if that was ignorance , idiocy or decency or all of he above on her part but it made things different. Look wise, she wasnt really to his taste but he certainly would make an exception for her if she came for him - he would be more then glad to be a 'gentleman' and ' help a desperate lady out'. Merle was more into tall blondes , his brother on the other hand was a sucker for a cute little brunet. The older sibling used to shove countless women to Daryl but the boy would 'pussy out of it ' to quote Merle : most of the time keeping to himself in bars while a number of women would be ogling him. The only time Daryl really took the bait when he got so drunk he no longer cared if Merle bullied him into it - sometimes to show him up , sometimes giving in to his insults or sometimes to get back on him when Daryl was in a really foul mood. 

Merle remembered the stupid sulking he got from his baby brother everytime he got dumped- in Merle's eye he was retarded for having a girlfriend in the first place but most of the time it was so short termed that it didn't even matter. His brother was distant , alot of the times women didn't like that but Merle found it funny.

Never the less he wasnt going easy on her . Nico shook her head , she was too tiered to deal with this.

A few days passed without any real need to notice , everyone spend one or so days gathering pieces and bits , ignoring Merle and giving Nico space. Planing an escape rout , Glen was nowhere to be seen while Nico was typing away at her laptop on the room , Merle sitting with her . To quote him " gettin' fresh air ain't a crime yet' . She had spend the last few days working on a code , trying to find the right signal and changing coding. She was finalising the tweeking on a satellitie , even though her pride was grinding her she had to ask Merle for help - especially holding it while she was busy setting it out. There were plenty remaining pieces here , the street was left mostly untouched by people, some thing were looted but she assumed that was the staff that was inside the place in the first place . There were still some medicine and clothes and items and wires around as well as tech Nico was looking for . Merle didn't understand her obsession in getting his useless hunck of junk to work , him and Daryl got by without all this 'crap' their entire life , even when this hell begun setting loose.

"Yer wastin' yer time chika !" said Merle , shaking his head as he often did when he watched her pick up the pieces she needed . Nico only shook her head in return and bend down to pick up a few things , only to Merle's interest. Nico didn't realy waste all her time on this , she stayed in the shadows and learned a little bit of everyone . Out of nowhere , she turned her head to Merle : "You're military aren't you , or at least ex !" she said , making an educated assumption based on his skill. " Your eratic but you have combat discipline- you take your time with kills but when the moment comes there is a level of training . I've seen you shoot a rifle from the roof , dead into a head shot .." she continued , elaborating . Merle smirked slightly " heh , " he huffed, and spit making Nico's eyes roll . 

" Enrolled after my ma' kicked the bucket . Then punched an admiral in his stubborn , posh pricked face and landed with 16 mounths in prison for assault !" he said with a cocky smirk . Nico couldnt help but burst into laughter, that wasn't usually the reaction he got from people" . She grined her lip " Aw man, what I woudn't give to be you in that moment !"he said , remembering the admirals her father knew , some of them were good men - others , well, a punch in the face is only the start of what they had coming.

Afer a bit of sorting the two of them settled on the roof the sattelited seemed to have been operation now and she had booted all the needed systems . 

Right now she was trying to get online onto the data base, there seemed to have still been a few active satellites in space- those things were build to last. It was just a matter of getting a signal to them . Nico needed someone to talk to while she did this . Her and Merle have been bickering around but never the less Nico could say that she enjoyed it to an extend, at this point he had touched her ass so many times that she developed a sixth sence about it . Babysitting him , keeping him away from the ethnic minorities was annoying but she got over those moments fast: much to Merle's surprise but she didn't patronise him , she just tried to accommodate everyone : she supposed it was a skill she got room having a troubles family . He still gave her hell but he wasn't unnecessary cruel to her , sexist but not cruel.

"So what'cha doin' , typing away like a little rat for days !" he said with a chuckle , standing behind her now as she walked towards the edge of the building ,setting up a satellite she took one last time. His hand reached onto her back and grabbed a hold of her ass, " Why don't'cha stop for a moment , have a little fun. I mean you'd make a great play thing for my lil'brother but 'm sure he'd be willin' to share with ol' Merle!" he hummed . Nico sighed , she turned to face him with an expression that told a thousand words , many of witch werent meant to be said in public. Merle defensively rose his hands with a smirk. 

" I'm about to access a satellite signal, that will let me have wireless internet. From there i can access different systems . I'm going to check out whatever I can and im going to start of with the local police, hospitals . IF I get lucky I can access FBI files . IF im lucky! I'll check maps and locations " she said , Merle narrowed his eyes - he was a little consirned at the fact that this girl could do so much.

"Why does it matter anyhow? Who fukin' cares how this shit happened?"he asked, in an irritated manner. Nico shook her head " It doesn't but its important to know your enemy. Maybe i'll find survivors , maybe a few safe spots if I can get a hold of the location satellites . This is a virus , and we don't know how it will affect us : you , your brother , me and them and everyone here!" she said , typing away . Merle rolled his head but complied anyway . Glen was now creeking the door open .

"What do you want squinty eyes , can't you see we're busy !" snorted Merle , Glen rolled his eyes "I-I brought some food to you guys....well..to Nico.... and I had to take some for you...cus...I had no choise.." mumbled Glen . Noone here really liked Merle that much and the man was completely fine with it, especially with the attention he was getting from the young brunet. Nico waved her hand . 

" Thank you Glen , leave it here. Pass some good news downstairs , I just got a single hit that i'm moving forward with this idea !"she said with a goofy smile . "There are some operational systems , but make sure noone comes up here . I dont want to be disturbed right now!"she said with a kind smile , Glens blush made Merle gag. The younger man looked at Merle and then Nico , questioning why was he there. Nico rose her shoulders "I like a challenge " she said , referring to her keeping Merle of her while doing this at the same time . She never attempted to ship Merle of to them , it wouldn't be right and treating somone like an animal was something she didn't fancied doing- no matter how many times she was tempted ; she wasn't going to be like him, like her step father.

"You herd her , beat it Chinaman !" said Merle with a cocky grin , sitting down near by , his legs sprawled all of the place, his back leaning against a pipe. "She is't into shrimps !"he murmured , Nico shook her head "Dont list to him , now go speak the goodd news "she said with a chuckle. Glen noted his head, he glared at Merle though. 

"I'm Korean asshole!" . 

Merle rose , or was about to but Nico sternly groaned his name, making him stay in his seat. He wasn't even sure why - it wasn't in his nature to "listen to some bitch" but at this point he got used to this certain 'bitch'. Only his ma really could howl at him , making him his down and do what she told him . She was a good woman but she slowly fell deeper and deeper into despair and then on day she was gone and there was noone to really stop the wrath of their father.He always blamed Merle for her death , always : maybe it was because him and ma didn't always get along or maybe because his father, will, just wanted and escape and a reason for her death that wasn't him/

Merle shifted to sit behind her when the young one left .

" Looks like the little one has his eyes on ya !"he taunted. Nico shook it of . "Whatch and learn Merle!" she said with a smile, completely ignoring insinuations , she had no time for that yet. He shifted to sit right next to her . "Looks like some google searchers are up " she said . She served everything she could manage , a few pictures of maps and locations . Taking images of some roads. "Well Facebook is down.. guess I can't share my pictures"she said with a laugh , Merle rolled his eyes and smirked.

Nico decided to load up the camera of the laptop , taking the picture of them sitting together. Nico has been taking quiet a few pictures: most of them were either of her and Merle or the group. "Took a picture to jerk of to?" he murmured in a cocky manner, Nico rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't funny the first time and it isnt funny now !" she barked back, Merle gave her the middle finger and Nico took another picture: documenting everything she could . 

Merle pushed aside and looked around , seeing a few of her brothers and her father. His shit eating grin droped. He leaned closer: "That yer family?" he asked , a little monotoned . Nico notted her head . 

There was a picture of the 3 siblings sitting in front of the computer a man staring at them in the background . He leaned back , he would be pissed of if his brother was dead so he could just about get what went on in Nico's head . The man in the background looked well build , strong , his expression grimm . There were circles under his eyes , much like around everyone else's. His hand dirty brown hair , his face was dusty with sharp features . His arms were trained and build . He was wearing a black shirt with a camo long sleeved shirt warped around his waist . He was also wearing back boots and cammo trousers. He had sharp blue eyes, piercing even though the picture. Even Merle felt a little 'miffed' by him. The two boys around her were clearly not related to her , unlike Nico they two of them were twins: not identical but they had striking similarities . The boy on her right , Bart, had dirty blond/brown hair . It was short cut , military short but not by will . It looked like someone forcibly cut and shaved some of the hair of. His eyes were a pale blue , tiered and hungry and in pain but in the picture he had a slight hint of hope that he took from his 'sister', there was a defined spark on his face. He seemed a little more frail . He more a white , dirty tank top and a military shirt over it , unbottoned and also muddy . There were footprints on it- large and defined : his fathers most likely. He had sharp features but not defined, he had a scar over his right eyebrow and a split , slightly blue lip . The boy on Nicos other side 'Rick'. Was most more defined , his jaw line stronger and his look prouder - he wasn't defeated and searching for hope like his brother. They had the same eyes though , spliting identity in them , and the same hair on his was mid-long . Some of it brushed behind his ears becouse it was long and a little bit greesy . He wore a leather jacket on him , camo pants and a camo shirt . All of them were like in a uniform of sorts . Nico looked like usual , but there was no charm to her - no charm that Merle and the rest of the crew saw now , she did though have a forced small smile on her face.She was just happy she could hold her only family that loved her. 

While the data loaded and the coding processed, Nico decided to slide around the pictures. She connected her phone to the laptop , thus downloading the recent pictures Merle grinned at the sight , she was taking photos of everyone including the two brothers. 

"Dunno if this is childish , adorable or stalk'r like !" he amused , Nico rolled her eyes "Just enjoy the pictures asshole!" she groaned. Merle laughed in victory . Leaning his nose closer, he didn't really care but right now there wasn't anything better to do.A few pictures of him and Daryl laughing , some shots of Shane being an ass. Calm Sophia . A few pictures of Daryl ofguard, Nico specifically liked a few of those . Same few photos of Merle and other people . 

Although something disturbed even Merle, he scrolled down , without Nicos permission , to see a picture of dead bodies. Nico froze, starring at the screen . Her eyes lowered for a moment , it was sick that she did that but she didn't want to forget their deaths.

"You killed 'em huh?" huffed Merle, studying the pictures. Nico shook her head .

The first picture was of one of the Bart , his body was barely even recognisable . Whatever hope that boy had was drained out of him like in a juicer .His eyes were open , the pale blue was now turning white from deterioration. Boyish looks , but scar on his right eye and cheek now looked even more sickening. There was a pick axe in his head , embedded in his skull. The boy wan't zombified though , he was killed out of mercy - alive, injured . Merle's stomach turned at the thought of killing his own brother like that - he would have done it with easy , but here was still a humane part of him that dreaded the thought. The next picture was of the same menessing older man , dressed in military gear . He had an arrow in his head, a clean shot - killed live too . He had bloodied hands and a scuffed look on him , like he was in a fight . His knuckles had clearly been hitting someone before. Merle didn't need to be a genius to figure out what he was doing, Bart's face looked like someone beat the living spirit out of him - connecting the dots wasn't hard.

The last picture was of the boy who looked the exactly same as the other , his scars were on his neck and forehead but this shot was taken in the dark. Next to a van , the boy was tiered up and bitten on the shoulder. He had a bullet wound in his forhead, turned and zombified. It looked like he was in this position for a long time, waiting to turn. There was blood everywhere and the only light visible was that from the car. Nico stared for a moment , shifting onto the next picture. All of them happy and smiling , before the apocalypse, she decided to make it her screen saver. Nico pushed back , the click noice signified the systems were ready to be explored. Merle didn't say a word.

He was a pig , he was an ass and he wasnt the best of men but sometimes even he knew to keep that mouth of his shut . Nico didn't cry , she didn't wallow , she took their deaths as her responsibility .

She turned to Merle, "You better get back to your ass faced brother in one piece or otherwise Ill go to Hell myself , pry you out and beat the shit out of you!" she said , Merle grinned crookedly. "Dont get all weepy on me and you got a deal!" he said , Nico would have punched him if she didnt just get access to the police department files.

It's not like Merle felt sorry for it - it was just a shock to see what that girl had on this thing and he even wondered what was going on in her head. He supposed everyone went a little nut's in this environment but a part of him knew where she was coming from : that menecing stance, those piercing eyes and those scars everyone had felt a little too familiar in his books.

If anything he was jealous of her - in the end Merle never had the chance to kill his old man no matter how much he wanted to.


	8. Secrets are better left unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hacker Voice - I'm in -

(I'm sorry guys , I just got so into this chapter ahah, I wanted to make the reader feel that they actually had Nico's screen. I want this to feel like a story gather then just a love interest story)

 

A bunch of loaded up on the screen. Merle groaned , shifting his head back and closing his eyes to get a little rest while she did her weird thing . Nico's eyes scanned . Her first target was roads, Merle's eyes peaked to study and memories them. She took a few pictures . "Looks like there are a few roads out of here ,that's good !"she said . At first she tried to use the basics google searching , key words and phrases . 

"Look's like some towns in Canada were recorded to hold their forts , its getting colder there so I recon those things wouldn't last too long in these weathers !" said Nico , mostly to herself . Merle still thought her plan to head to Canada was insane since these people could barely make it out Georgia but that half backed idea was better then nothing . The population in the cities and anywhere near them was diminishing with every life slowly being devoured by those beasts as their population grew . 

" It's the opposite of Nebraska really. In there there is alot of guns and a low human population . In Canada there was a strict, licence only, firearm control - it eliminates the human threat . The population is significantly lower in alot of locations so one doesn't need too many guns and the crops were used to the cold weather . There were plenty of production sights as well as woods to safely hunt and survive , considering that not many would risk this it means we will only really face the natives there and Canandians are easy going folk! Also the locations wouldn't be a looted , so there would be plenty of supplies"she said , or ranted in a way . Merle tuned in and out , mostly out but he got the basic gist of her words. 

After a few hours of investigation she seemed to have gathered everything she needed: pictures of important roads and locations , some with possible food labelled around ; safe locations and possible danger zones . She manged to search up police files on 'riot's around the Georgia area as well as some of the near by states that she could bypass fire walls around . By tracking that she located the best places . Merle shook his head .

"Don't leave anythin' to chance do ya!"he murmured, Nico wasn't sure if that was meant as a comment of a mockery but she didn't care 

"better safe then sorry , especially in this mess!" she told him . Merle couldn't blame her for this but he always preferred to go on his gut more then anything else , all these plans and maps and shit weren't really his ideal way of sorting through this . 

"Tell me doll, how come I'm 'allowed' here with your highness and no one else is . "You goona admit you got a crush on the ol' Merle monster!" he decided to elaborate . Nico only rolled her eyes at his cocky , male stag behaviour .

" I need someone to rant to , you don't seem to care and you dont look like a rat . No matter what you see here you'll keep your mouth shut !"she told him , a smirk rose on her lips as her eyes were glued to the computer screen . Merle huffed "and what makes you think i won't sell ya out ! Maybe you should 'sweeten the deal' to make sure I won't"he said , with a glint in his eyes and licking the top of his mouth.

"To whom? Daryl is the only person you might tell and what does he care? Regardless I'm dead-ass serious ' bout this . Besides it's clear that you have a plan of some sort in the first place so don't go spazing on me!"she said , she really was't doign a good job keeping her New Yorker hidden , which Merle took as a source of amusement. Oh she knew all about his little plan , or at least she deduced it . "You want to rob these people , I can tell . You learn,you keep on eyeing things , not just people, but things . Where they are and where they are put. You memories everyone pattern of walking and everyone shifts . You studied me and Doc . I ain't stupid!" she said , with her New York Accent rigging in the air.

Merle slow clapped " Well done .."he sad , glaring at her but at the same time feeling threatened by her implications ." What , you goona black mail me now?"he asked , dominance and a hint of anger in his voice . Nico shook her head " Keep anything I find here a secret and i'll keep yours , maybe Ill even help out . There people ain't got nothin' to take in the first place and robbing me or attempting to rob me is suicidal unless you wan't a spike up your pale ass. Nico said , in a matter of fact expression and voice . She was having fun in this scenario. Merle grinded his teeth but it was clear she didn't want anything from the Dixons.

"Got your self a deal.." he said , his eyebrows raised, Nico chuckled. 

Logging onto the data logs - Nico decided to trace back the virus to a hospital . There was a general diesise combat hospital in Atlanta as well as the CDC . She wondered if anything was still operation or anyone .

The CDC files were were locked, like there was still a system trying to protect them - it would take her some time to crack it so she had no time to do it now but she noted this abnormality down - something in the CDC was still operational : maybe a team?

The fingers lingered within the hospital data logs , she found that she could access the inner files by directly accessing the backup data stored in some devises , as long as she she could get to them . After a bit of time and no retaliation from the system due to a lack of tracking personal she was finally able to get some detail. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to see what she saw.

"Merle...look at this" she said , breaking the tension, scrolling through some of the pictures . There seemed to have been alot of people locked up between glass walls. All of the looking like the bled to death or something inside them bursted open- a horror movie in the making . There was alot of images of dead bodies, some being studied . The fever tore the skin of people , the internal organs torn to pieces .Their faces crippled and torn apart and this wasn't even the 'walking dead' part of the virus .

" Fuck" was all what Merle managed, Nico looked even more horrified. 

"looks like there was a team of doctors researching this , I found a data log ." she said . Her eye's mingled onto the screen

//Loading//

Panel.[21EC202-3AEA-1069-A2DD-080002B30391]  
attrib+h +s "Control Panel.[21EC202-3AEA-1069-A2DD-080002B30391] echo Folder locked goto End :Unlock echo Enter password to Unlock folder set/p "pass=> " attrib -h -s " Control Panel.[21EC202-3AEA-1069-A2DD-080002B30391] ren " Control Panel . [21EC202-3AEA-1069-A2DD-080002B30391] " Locker echo Folder Unlocked successfully goto End : Open Folder

***** Top Priority Secret Information *******

***must only viewed with Class 1 clearence*****

>> access granted 

>> ID 6830172 DR. James Albert

>> confirmed 

...

:Open File

****important personnel only***

Nico decided that there was no point in trying to get though this carefully , not like the government could come and get her if her signal was spotted- it wasn't like there was anyone actively protecting and tracking this information anymore:

She hoped. 

With a few direct tweaks and a little bit of impersonation she manged to log herself on as : Doctor James Albert .

>> Access granted

*****Log #28462*****

[August 12 : 12:34 ] First case of the unknown pathogen has been reported on campus , causes are still unknown. After the first sightings of patient Zero in California every recorded bite injury has been put under surveillance quarantine. It is yet unknown if this virus can spread through animal contact

[August 12 : 14:13] The patient , Sarah Jones , is being treated . No visibly recorded effects yet, only pain injury from the bite . Miss Sarah Jones has been a detainee officer , regulating crowd control among people who were protesting in the light of being detained on the grounds of containment . Witnesses say that one of the patience attacked her , revidly biting her . Three officers opened fire to the chest , the person seemed to have been still moving . He was put down with a headshot while Miss Jones was brought out of the quarantined location into the hospital to be examined. It is yet unknown the caused for such erratic movement

[ [August 12 : 17: 24 ] The patients behaviour begun to reach delusional levels from the heat . Doctor Edward Smith has been bit in the process of a struggle and has been quarantined. 

>> info. lost

k23j2pnj[j1j hhtt(0e 3rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrb'b2''bn1' 1'' k 'kb;iuu12rbi'3 ru'1bu'bu1bbbo bu'obu1rb' j0

:Errror

>> >> >>

[[August 13 : 06: 24] Miss Jones's condition took a ravit change for the worse, now detained in a quarantined area. The patient became highly febral , presented with fegendgitice , head aics and swollen lyphnotes and high fever - Doctor Edward Smith was the attending doctor and in under 10 hours has fallen into the same condition . This suggests that the virus can replicate at accelerated rates. Since then 3 patients have been recorded the same effects in the quarantined area where Miss Jone's was patrolling - all traced to the same scratches and contact with the same patient beforehand.

[ [August 13 : 10: 53 ]] The patience took a turn for the critical scale. The virus is causing acute anshopanofafy and apatic injury - their condition can be best described in Lemon's terms as rabid

[ [August 13 : 12: 17 ]] Miss Jones has been pronounced dead, her attendant is now under extra isolation and care. The patients bitten before are closing in to the same fate. Extreme pathogenic attack , contagious and 100% fatal. At first this was identified as influenza A with H7H2. Manipulated genome capable of humans contact. 

>> info. lost

k23j2pnj[j1j hhtt(0e 3rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrb'b2''bn1' 1'' k 'kb;iuu12rbi'3 ru'1bu'bu1bbbo bu'obu1rb' j0

:Error

>> >> >>

[ [August 13 : 14: 53 ] Mister Edwards condition is worsening , Miss Jones's body has been put under investigation.

>> info. lost

k23j2pnj[j1j hhtt(0e 3rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrb'b2''bn1' 1'' k 'kb;iuu12rbi'3 ru'1bu'bu1bbbo bu'obu1rb' j0

:Error

>> >> >>

 

******* Log : Sarah Jones body investigation********

[ [August 13 : 16:23]] -V Log-

Suddenly on the screen a man appeared , next to a bloody, dead corpse . It's eyes closed and the equipment around was everyone the younger present doctor needed to comment and dissect what remains of this thing.

[ [August 13 : 16 : 43 ]] **video loading**

*****

****

***

**

*

*

"A certain protein extruded from the virus makes the Hemorrhagic presentation. This means that the body was physically unable to heal any damage and thus any severed arteries and major organs are presented in such 'ripped' fashion."

The doctor begins to examine certain parts and pieces of the corpse, removing pieces of organs and making sure that bis plastic suit took as little contact with the blood or the body in general.Voice of others in the room could be heard mumbling and passing around tools and such.

Nico's fingers curled a little at the sight .

" It seems the body has suffered severe carcinogenic shock, the pulmonary sack is also filled with blood.This pathogen is putting pressure onto every part of the human body ,seemingly straining it due to the lack of any resistance. This can be commonly linked to cases of rabies , where the body is unable to protect itself against the attacks of the pathogen - this could mean that the pathogen has links to such - rabies being impossible to cure it seems like more evidence is needed"

"It's seems as the immune system has been severely destroyed at the point of infection - witch is still unknown . The white blood cell's have been tracked to have falled since Miss Jones's last check up exactly 6 months ago"

Both could see that the Doctor was worried in his voice , an evolved strand of rabies would be nearly impossible to cure ad both the doctor and Nico knew that, especially one that had long term penetration . This made Nico confused - how can the virus have long termed penetration if you only get infected when you are bitten.

He continued , thumbing with the liver and putting it down. "Complete necrosis of skin , eyes , kidney . The lungs are in severe pulmonary congestion . Blood clotting has been significantly limited, spleen engorged , this may be the most hideous killing pathogen I have ever seen" , the doctor commented, taking a long breath.

Finally he concluded:

"All time indicates that exposure and death is under 24 to 48 hours. "

Suddenly it was seen that the corpse opened it's eyes vide. Nothing was recorded on the equipment , as far as science showed she was dead. The heads of all staff turned as the corpse rose and sprung for him . Taking a chunk out of his neck . The younger doctors screeched in despair , horror and agony. Terrified that this dissected corpse has risen , missing organs and all it's humanity. The shouts and scream of men and woman were heard: everything became blurry since people begun hurrying around , in and out of the second room. The camera begun shaking but it was still visible how the dead corpse begun chowing down on the doctor : ripping pieces of flesh with it's bare hands. This made even Nico gag in horror , but Merle didn't want to comment , he was watching the show.

It twitched it's head towards the people who were behind glass, shouting . Suddenly the corpse hit the window , trying to break it . Nico and Merle saw the image of the bodied corpse , with fresh chunks of meat in its mouth trying to break the think glass as the doctors dead body bled. As many tried to escaped the corpse followed after , escaping into the room the camera was in . It pounced out like a beast, trying to escape the doctors lines themselves up right for the picking.

The last thing their saw the the camera falling and the dead corpse face in it causing Nico's heart to jump - feeling fear for the first time. Fear she hasn't felt in a long , long time. She shook her head , gripping it and breathing hard.

Merle stared at the screen , taken back a little as well : Well that was horrible.

Nico rubbed her eyes , putting her face in her hands . 

"Aww did the scary monster made lil'NicNic wet her panties" teased Merle, Nico rolled her eyes She was too deep in to stop now. Alot of the data has been lost of unresponsive , alot of it was unreadable.

*****>>

C:\Program Files \Windows AIK\Tools\PETools>wdsutil / add- image2070/ Image e: windows Setup (x86) " / FileType: Boot / ProjectD : x86 /ProjectID :(19A305 -C6F0-4A2A-8419-B815CE4DBBFE}

Windows Development Servises Managment Utility [Version 6.1. 7600. 16385]

Error occurred while trying to execute the command. Error Code: 0xC14201279  
For Description : 

C:\Program Files \Windows AIK\Tools\PETools>wdsutil / add- image2070/ Image e: windows Setup (x46) " / FileType: Boot / ProjectD : x86 /ProjectID :(19A305 -C6F0-4A2A-8419-B815CE4DBBFE} 

Windows Development Servises Managment Utility [Version 6.1. 7600. 16385]

Error occurred while trying to execute the command. Error Code: 0xC14201279  
For Description : 

>> The command compleated successfully

C:\Program Files\AIK\FileDo99278>_

> Open file.

***** Log #28703*****

>>Doctor Connor Masters 

>>Open file

2*aefrh kn wjpikn;k a'q/;k2 wqlrBlb 3R 1r2jub/4 r2jmP48*

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeefr 23rog'u3 @ Rat unresponsive to treatment 243gnjo;24;/eofWEB F23JBU3 B'OB2'E'JOB 132VNn'ngw'j

[ [August 26 : 12 : 37 ]] 34eh'33gbi'vhef'a#ih90-/*

On the right the control rat that did not receive any medication and on the left one that was 2348yo given a series of wRB'NOiuR 'JN in order to slow down the virus [r24[9b'ih#h]0 .

8yut4;t4hh093 ]09h]0304b 5y

******************aegwq34-9 B

yjwkn; inp35

55qt 53y

6 54np3p4iq'h2h 2h''328t2ht2 48gv2bu'4 b'o 3t454 5y 54t2 4g289vdbhsh.v;I QH3COIU' Etu/o23g'g

[ [August 26 : 16 : 43 ]] 

The rat was was not given wefph2ihp3 -71 medication is now visibly deteriorating- and will crash very soon. ;13r'3h]8]0 If the one on the left survives for longer then we are onto something

//*81111111111111111111101010011010 11111111101010010101000000000000000000000101000000000000002e1r8

***w*er*2 *t*23* t24t

42

t *y5*35y * * ** '111111111111111111110000000000101010101 00

 

[ [August 26 : 17 : 33 ]] The non medicated rat has passed , severe internal bleeding 

kehaknprg OLKFEWKNewjjN'N'OBA#jb#OIH'buhh'BIOO#H*

324346i76uthjnsj 

[ [August 26 : 19 : 33 ]] The second rat has crashed , without any notice the rat collapsed and died of immediate internal crashing and deterioration - instant death . Vaccination for the pathogen has proven unucesfull.

[ [August 27 : 10 : 15 ]] No recorded 'reanimation ' in animals . Distribution is still unkown and so is the level of infectiousness. 

I am alone

Noone is here

They are here

h'o2OUT'BRB1 3H##IBBDNCVMERE

G

Q3

E 3QHT4JWYK5THT4 YUQ53T4111111111110100101001

>>ERROR : DATE NOT FOUND/////////

//////]9304u'nv 2/ERROR : DATE NOT FOUND///////// 

ewGewg34H3///////ERROR : DATE NOT FOUND/////Wrab8[94yn'//// 3RT25Y3U2

/ >>ERROR : DATE NOT FOUND///////// 

 

Nico felt like she almost faded from existence, a huff erupted from Merle. Nico's blood curdled inside of herself .

 

Nico managed to open a buried file but all that she got was a corrupted file, letters sprawled everywhere, number that made no sence.

8u-1h8hy28yu`huch8h1b2-913g[9[13[89c[1h[0'

> Download 

Any files she manged to get she downloaded onto her file - there was plenty more date to get though . 

 

Her research then lead her into any reports , she stumbled upon a few police pictures , they recorded corpses being shot and killed, people being chased . More drone pictures posted online showed a familiar corpse of Doctor Edwards biting other patients and biting into them. It wasn't the zombies themselves or the gore that scared her , it was the process that send her mind turning inside and out.

"Livin' as a drifter sound good right 'bout now to all those stuck up upper class dipshits eh?" Merle asked with a grin , leaning against the pipe he was sitting at. Nico exhaled , almost agreeing with the man .

"There is only one more thing I want to try out, I wanna try getting the CDC files .."she said . " There is something fending the system but I'm sure If I change the password to the mainframe I'll be able to get into the system and check if anything is on it" she said . Nico was running out of time , she wasn't sure if this flimsy satellite would hold on much longer . Whatever was running the system would never let her access any files , it seemed sophisticated so she decided that using the front door is a little bit less suspicious. 

She could get into the system and change the password to a folder and hopefully the system would notice this and whoever was there would to.

cls @ECHO OFF title Folder Private "Contorl Panel. {21EC2020-3AEA-1069-A2DD-8002B3039D} " goto Unlock if NOT EXIST Private goto MCLOCKER :CONFIRM echo re you sure you want to lock the folder? set/p "cho=>" if%cho%==Y goto LOCK if%cho%==Y goto LOCK if%cho%==Y goto END if%cho%==Y goto END echo Invalid chose. goto CONFIRM :LOCK ren Private "Contorl Panel. {21EC2020-3AEA-1069-A2DD-8002B3039D} " attrib+ h +s "Contorl Panel. {21EC2020-3AEA-1069-A2DD-8002B3039D} " echo Folder locked goto End :UNLOCK echo Enter password to unlock folder set/p "pass=> " if NOT %pass%==ashraf goto FAIL attrib -h -s "Contorl Panel. {21EC2020-3AEA-1069-A2DD-8002B3039D} " ren "Contorl Panel. {21EC2020-3AEA-1069-A2DD-8002B3039D} " Private echo Folder unlocked successfully goto End :FAIL Echo invalid password goto end :MDLOCKER md Private echo Private created successfuly goto End :End 

 

>>Open File 

>Create Chat

." ". ." ",  
| | / /  
| | / /  
| | / /  
| | / ; -. _  
} ` | _ / / ;  
| /` ) / /  
| / /_/\\_ /\\_  
|/ / |  
( ' \ '- |  
\ `. /  
| |  
| |  
( note: meant to be a peace sign , Archive didnt like it and squashed it) >> I come in peace , anyone out there, anyone? I'm a survivor, any I have information. Come in , anyone there? Anyone alive?

*

*

*

*

>> Please, come in .

>This isn't a hoax.

**

*

 

>> 82h3b1 1bb1p3b9 bi3rp1i bbip >>u-93r20yr- b'928 tb'bu'~ HPCIHP49HIUEFA'[0R ]0Ghwb  
*

*

*

 

>ieh9[23 ]0t bj'2o4uht#I#

> ERROR 702083

*

> 23rh1'ub3r' 13/j

**

 

*

>> Hello? Hello? Who is this?

*

*  
>>Holly Shit!  
My name is Nicholas Johnson . I'm in Atlanta . 

>> My name is Doctor Edwin Jenner! How did you get into the system! This is a top government facility .

>>Is the CDC still operational? A team? A crew? Supplies . I need your help. 

>>Extraordinary! 

>> No time for chit chat, that comes later ! Dr. Jenner , I need some answers . Is there still on operational CDC?

>>Yes , but qWOHRH'1 '3R90 1CB'3I

RW G34YT'2O3H[RC 3R2NN'N' B'O8325R 

Error occurred while trying to execute the command. Error Code: 0xC14201279 For Description : 

>>Error 8462-38

>>Error : transmission ended. 

>>System under lockdown 

 

Nico cursed, "FUCK!"she kept repeating over and over and over and over , pulling the hairon her head , shouting louder and louder , untill Merle clammed her mouth shut .

"Woah there princess!", she was gasping for air , this was the most amazing and frustrating loiter session she had ever had . Nico begun taking calming breaths, Merle taking his hand of her mouth.

"Looks like we hit, the jackpot!"she said in huffs. None of these people needed to find out what she did , maybe if they head for the CDC they can regroup there . Her and Doc can get supplies and treatment .

Well

Her , Doc and the Dixon brothers now.

Nico's eyes lit , from a disturbing discovery they made an amazing one.

Her mind rushed in a thousand different directions , she duty was to get this group back safely but after that- after that she bore no responsibility for them . Those folks weren't brave enough to travel to CDC, they had no reason too . The girl did't really care about what happened to any of these people in the end but that didn't mean she felt no need to make sure safety was guaranteed under HER watch.

Nico couldn't decided if she wanted to split from these people because she wanted to be in a smaller environment of people , or because she didn't want to put them in danger. Death was her track record . Her brothers were dead and so was her 'father' - she took on responsibilities that she shouldn't and never backed down from them. 

The second she rejoined this group she begun making the same mistakes again.

Maybe the fate of some heroes ,

is to distance themselves from the heroics,

for the sake of others.

 

Her eyes turned to Merle .

"So,

what's your escape plan?" , she asked him . Merle's eyes glinted .

"Thought you'd never ask princess".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to note down that the coding here is me purely scraping and trying to get something relevant but it looks cool and somewhat relevant so I hope you enjoyed the aesthetic.


	9. Fate has a twisted way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( A long time since any Daryl x OC but Im setting up for it and having fun)  
> " A hero can only live long enough to perish or long enough to see themselves become the villain"

The plan was simple . Get the supplies, leave at night without a trace there . No goodbyes , no salutes, no questions .

At least, it was simple before things got complicated .

It's been a day and a half since Merle kept Nico's secret and Nico kept his . They kept their appearances and jobs for now but everything was getting boring and it was getting to that point fast. Merle grabbed Nico's arm and started pulling her onto the roof .

"Come on you dyke !" he said , insisting . A sniper rifle on his back. He was still a redneck jackass but at this point she couldn't even complain - this guy needed a punch in the face but only she was allowed to hit him.

Nico remembered a few days ago : the two of them have been going on at this back and forth charade this entire trip:

"I mean what kind of name is Nicolas for a chick, you secretly a dyke or sume'thin'?"

"What kind of name is Merle? You a dog or sume'thin?" , Nico micked him, the people around then stopped getting between them . Most reckoned it was safer then . Never the less , in an odd way, those two really started getting along , nico would even call Merle a friend in another time.

But alot of things were suddenly changed , seemed to have been a pattern in these recent days. Merle dragged the girl onto the roof , he showed her the sudden gathering of brain eating freaks from under the building .

"Look what the motherfuckin' idiots did!" he growled. Nico gasped slightly . " Dear God...." she mumbled under her brain , these numbers made her encounter a few days ago seem like a small family reunion . She glanced at Merle who seemed a little high , she rolled her eyes , cursing Doc under her breath. There was definitely alot of commotion going on . Merle grinned ear to ear, every day he was getting a little bit more restless. Less cooperative with anyone , Nico was the only one who could really make an impacting suggestion to his actions .

Nico knew that people like him need an exact manual , people like him didn't like weakness and could smell it of from a mile . If you were too unresponsive you would be shunned out of respect, if you were too responsive you become a target . After looking around Nico heard alot of commotion bellow them .

Her head turned to Merle, who shook it of .

"Probably Blondie gettin' her period on!" he said with a huff. "Hey Li' Pixie, see that thing bellow the ground !"he said , looking down from the roof top, noticing a few things on the ground. He never bothered looking down , but now he had a clear view . Nico kept talking about how she needed some tools and wires and there seemed to have been a box abandoned by the side , someone was probably fixing the electricity before they got killed.

"these things are pillin' in any-whom . Why don you fetch those , I'll cover your pretty little ass !"he said . Nico looked down . There were only a where walkers there , she she went up and down fast she could probably do it. Seemed like a crazy idea a man on a high would come up with.

In reality Merle just wanted shooting practise and Nico would make a nice bait. Besides they needed all the supplies they could do with and it was worth checking out. Nico rolled her eyes . It was suicidal , but she picked up Merle's state of boredume somewhere along the way as well as those tools still looked like they were in good condition. Her head turned to him , she didn't want to going without being covered for real.

Merle rolled his eyes "I got you covered Tinka' bell !"he amused, his expression turned stern as he signalled for her to go scale down. Nicolas dropped everyone on her except a pistol and started climbing down the building . There were enough angles and windows there to make a successful slide down . A few Z's begun noticing her , the diner bell has been rung and she was on the menu . Nico picked up and shovelled everything she could into the box , a walker sprinted for her and Merle shot in in the head : time to skedaddle.

Nico huffed , she shoved the box into her backback . Thanking herself for emptying it out before going down . The box started to weigh her down , climbing was harder now . "Merle!" she shouted and he started shooting , attracting more attention . Nico started heading up . Her fingers grinding against the stone of the building , rubbing dirt all over to herself . Merle laughed as he started taking shots, now for the fun of it . At least he covered her when she needed. 

Nico started hearing voices. "Ya ough to be polite to a man with a gun , it's common curtesy!" said Merle , he stooped shooting . "Oh god , im gone for a second!" Nico thought to herself

T Dog started shouting , Glens head mingled about "W-where is Nico.." he said under his breath . Rick turned to the worried boy in confusion.

"Its bad enough I have this Taco Bell wender on my ass all day and now you want me to take orders from a niger?" . Merle has been set of : just brilliant.

Nico cursed and spat insults under her breath "That. peasent.minded.simpelton. making.eveything.harder!" she groaned, word by word as she pulled herself up. Merle was certainly a colourful character - everything he said was trash but he had his moments when he was in a decent state of mind.

"There something you wanna tell me!" T dog busted and Merle just stood there smugly , the other man was trying to calm them . Merle had a talent for getting under the skins of other people . Glen shook his head " MERLE! where is NICOLAS!" he insisted. The older man's memory clicked .

"Relax , China man . Our little Pixies is runing an airnece!" he said pointing to the side of the roof. Ricks head twisted in confusion. Nico's arm shot up .

"Merle help me for God sakes or ill shove this screw driver up your ass and laugh at your misery!" she complained , pulling herself up with a heavy load. Merle huffed, Nico's arms almost slipped and he grabbed her , pulling her up .

"What ta hell!" said Glenn . Nico groaned and pulled her backpack out , pulling the tool box " Found these bellow , thought id grab them!" she said . Merle laughed . " The itsy bitsy spider climed up MY water spout!" teased Merle, Nico threaded to hit him with a wrench she was packing , lifting it in the air and then putting it down. Glens heart stopped for a second , he rushed towards her while Merle strung the drama. "That was reckless!"he said , "I got it covered Glen , I had Dixon cover me !"she said , Glen looked dubiously a Merle, how could she trust a man like that

"Listen Mister yooo" said Merle, making Nico's palm connect with her face. She shook her head, this wasn't good . "MERLE!" Nico shouted his name as a fight broke out , no matter who tried to stop it wouldn't work so Nico just got on with her own stuff.

This man was kicking some ass and in their case for the worse. He pulled out his gun, Nico rushed in . Andrea and the others watched her talk Merle out of it "Dixon!" she shouted, standing in front of him . "Put the gun DOWN!"she said . He looked at her " I' aint goona listen to no bitch!" he spat. Nico rolled her eyes, she bend down and looked him directly in the eyes .

" Chill Merle , calm the fuck down!". Nico's voice was strong and stern , not like most of the time when all her comments are meant to be half assed or half hearted, dashed with sarcasm . Merle sternly looked at her , dead in the eyes and she didn't back down . It reminded him of how his brother would do the same thing when Merle got into a bar fight, thy were standing on equal ground now . For a moment everyone froze . Nico , by now, had all her weapons packed on her , the box of tools was around too . 

Merle stopped for a second ,spiting on T-Dog and huffing. He looked up at her and grinned, she smirked : that's better, at least he wasnt going to kill an innocent man.

"Alright then , we are goona have yourself a little powell!" he announced getting out . Nico's smirk drooped. " God damm it!" she said almost giving up, rolling her eyes, so much for keeping it down low. Patting T Dog on the shoulder , pulling him out of Merle's way. "You ok?" she asked and he scrunched his face . "Well you ain't dead!" she said with a sigh.

"Whos in charge?" " I vote me , democracy time y'all, show of hands!"he said rasing his . He looked at NIco "Now come on then pixie dust !" he said . Now he was dragging her into this . Everyone looked at Nico and Merle , she buried her face in her hands, heating up in embarrassment - she needed to get a better taste in friends. 

"all in favour huh? Lets see them!". everyone rolled their eyes .Andrea decided to might as well humour him and get it over with . Nico rubbed her temple slightly . "Im the boss right?" he asked. Nico pulled him down by the collar. " Yes your the big man , now stop overcompensating and get down!" she said , almost nagging him now . The conclusion was made by everyone now : if in dought about Merle, hide behind Nico.

. Merle turned to her smugly but before that , Rick smashed him in the face with a gun . Nico gasped . She kicked Rick , in the side out of sheer bewilderment of who he is. "Hey!" , never the less he handcuffed him . Nico turned her head in confusion .

"I'm Officer Friendly , there aint no niggers in this world anymore , and there aint any dumb inbred white trash eigher. Only dark and white MEAT. We survive together not separately!" he said 

"Screw you!" spat Merle. Rick response made no difference . "Screw you twise" repeated Merle.

Rick pulled a gun on him . " Better be polite to a man with a gun!" he said . Nico pulled out hers as an automatic response and aimed it at Ricks head , she had chosen a side .

"You don't say pig" said Nico , pointing it at his head.Her blood boiled now , who does this newbie think he is . She had it under control and now he buted in and made things worse. Merle was an idiot but she knew how to go around that , especially high idiots. 

"You wouldn't , your a cop . Besides. My on-call-killer -pixies over there will paint your brains before you can!" he said , not even smugly , more defensively and a last resort. Rick looked back at Nico , who sternly held her gun with no fear .

"All I am is a man looking or his wife and kid now " said Rick . " All you're goona be is a appetiser for the DeadHeads if you don't get out of my way!" our unlikely protagonist barked. Rick flinched, raising the mans pockets he found cocaine in a bottle.

"Oh MERLE , for god sakes!" she said . "What you dona goona do , arrest me?!"he said , a little beaten now. Nico took her gun of Rick when he was forced to take his away, she bent down to Merle "How can you protest someone like him!" said Andrea in discus. Nico's head turned to them , she rose her middle finger to her making Merle huff a defeated sounding laugh . She didn't have to answer them. "Rich , spoiled bitch like you wouldn't get it anyway!"She said, cheeking Merle for injuries.

She shook he head as Merle started his retaliation . She approached Rick who walked to the side on the building. He stood on guard with her presence. "Who ta hell are you?" she asked him . "Rick Grimes!" he replied. Something in Nico turned inside when she heard that name , for a moment her knees felt weak but she wasn't going to let anything slip. He wondered what her brothers would have told her if they saw this , they were such impressionable boys even when they grew up.

Rick wasn't sure if he noticed a glint in her eyes , he was confused as to why because he didnt know how safe it was. He wasn't sure why she defended Merle, noone here liked him or was willing to help him , why her ?

"A police officer huh?", she asked shooting her eyes towards Merle who shouted how that was his stash . 

"Actually that MY stash Merle !" she told him , shaking herhead. Rick looked surprised. "Long story!" she breathed out. She came closer to him .

"Listen Officer Oink, you can keep him handcuffed all you like the idiot has it coming but one hair falls out of that apes head and yours comes of . You get me big man? " she told him , daggers in her eyes. She didn't even know why , her brain screamed for her to stop, in itched and aicked and tore though everything it could but Nicos lips moved on her own . Her words were separate to her mind . " He is an idiot but i made a promise and he is making back to camp , I assure you unlike these people I am perfectly capable of shooting a living man squar'n the head !" she said , threatening him . Rick didn't more a muscle , he didnt take this woman lightly - he knew better the that.

Rick groaned but noted his head "We hear you dump shit, your vice carries !" she replied to Merle, who was shouting "Now settle down you big ape!" she shouted at him in anger. 

"You have a camp?asked Rick ,trying to build away from the murderous tension . Merle on the other hand was confused at Nicos actions - it was almost like she cared. He would mock her but he was too stoned to do that . It didn't feel like she was pitying him or patronising him , just defending .It was odd 

Very odd.

"Yeah , the radio here is something i fixed up but right now there isnt much they can do to help !" Nico said with a sigh , she played the part. The fact that the Z's rounded up for dinner really didn't matter to her , either way she was goona make it out alive : she had the skill , the supplies and the weapons. She didn't want to rely on this group of ' survivors'. "There is nothing they can do!"said Andrea looking out . A man, who's name slipped Nico's mind walked past Merle. Nico chuckled "The signal is , like Dixon's brain ...weak!" she said with a smile. Merle looked up and gave her the finger and Nico chucked in satisfaction.

She leaned against the wall . "We need to get out !" said Rick . Merle chuckled " These streets ain't safe from what I hear from our little spider pixie !"he said , Rick attention twisted to Nico. He remembered seeing her go up and down the building , "Did you clime down and up?" he asked her . He had seen people like that, mostly criminals: free runners and parkour was something he saw in a bad light . Nico noted her head. The man in the group turned to Rick . "She split form us on the way here. Made the geeks chase after her . She lead though the roofs while we took the streets . She's got the eyes in the sky "he said. 

These people didnt even realise how much they started relying on Nico. even thought she was often distant with them , she was their source of information , anytime any of them went out , she was the guide and she was the back up . There was a reason that noone died on the way and Nico was that. Rick turned to the man , he saw that the officer was asking if Nico could be trusted . His eye lingered on the man who notted his head. 

Nico cleared her throat , grabbing their attention. " The streets are full of 'em. I struggled even on the rooftops! Some buildings are impossible to get down from , you open a hatch and they pile in . "she said .

Nico tuned into Merle and Andrea's conversation ." Id rather not " . "figured as much " why don't you 'bump uglies' with you little friend over there, clearly shes on YOUR side!" Andrea hissed, shooting a look at Nico . Merle huffed out " Even I know better then that to ask!"he said with a smirk "Besides I think she more into the young dick!" he mocked, Nicos face turned to stone , she wasn't impressed to say the least. " Yeah well I'm here and your handcuffed!"she replied , raising her eyebrows. Merle only grinned.

"You really put the Dick in Dixon don't you!" mumbled Nico

Nico groaned and turned to Rick " I can get out of here by myself but there is nothign I can really do , there are too many of those things for me to shot down . The climes are too high for any of these untrained sacks of potatoes to make . " she said . Rick looked around "What about under?" . 

An idea clicked.

"Glen check the alleys again , but on the other side to where i came from!"she commanded, Glen rushed to check her theory. "No geeks there, must have all rushed to the front door and the streets!" He said , half breathed.

Nico 's eyes sparked with a little mischief at Rick . "Listen Officer Fuzz, I am the most skilled trainee here. I'll give it to you straight . I don't care much for you , maybe its because you beat up a friend or maybe its because i just don't like you but I'm willing to cooperate!" she said to him , professionally . Unlike Merle she was willing to be civil at a desperate time.

" Beat up a ..friend?" asked Glen , looking at Merle , who heard it too . The younger Asian shook his head , trying to get that sentence out of his mind. Rick noted his head " Jaquie... you worked in the underground did you?" asked Nico and she noted her head " Building like these was build in the 20's. All of them have massive sewage drains in case of floods." .

"I've seen the entrance with Glen , lets take 'em there!" she told him . She went to Merle and knelled down ." Stay still for like , 10 minutes dummass . I'll think of an escape plan , chew your fucking hand of if I need to !" she told him , and stood up 

"Lets go" said Rick and Nico followed , everyone else behind them as Glen led the way . "I'm Nicolas Johnson ."she said , rick noticed the amount of weapons on her : her bat and bow . She didint look like a 'red neck' but she did give of the feel of a city girl. " A friend of Merle's , huh?" he asked . Nico groaned " I made a promise I'll get him back in one piece , besides he isn't that bad when he isn't high ..." she said 

Glen showed them the sours . "I never went down there, I mean who would?" he asked . Nico groaned at herself , scowling at the fact that she never did eigher. She was to busy with Merle as well as working on her computer, everyone's head turned to Glen , his smile doped.

"Oh"

It seemed that his little secret unravelled now , "Speak your mind" Rick said clearly. Nico didint have anything against Rick as a person , she just suddenly flared up at the fact that he had beaten up Merle- for rightfull reasons in her mind but never the less it bugged her . "I dont want you all jammed up behind me!" said Glen . "I could always go !" she volunteered. Glen shook his head, a small blush in his cheeks "N-no...I mean if you die we dont have any eyes in the sky anymore!" he said

"Not you , he told Rick . You got Merles gun and I'v seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you were at the door covering my ass" . "Andrea go with him, you got the only other gun besides Nic" . "Jaque be on the lookout , Nico you can keep an eye on the roof with T Dog". The other man was about to go down with Glen and Nico interfered. "Im going down !" she said sternly" . "That guys is a sack of potatoes , I'll go . You protect Jaque!" she said . The man bit his lip and notted his head , it's not like he wanted to go in the first place.

Stop it , god damm it , stop it. It raced her mind over and over and over- why did she keep doing this. Taking peoples places. 

Nico's ears twitched at the sound of rats, the leaking pipes didn't make it any better. Glen groaned at the sight and feel of a rat near by . This definitely wasn't present by any chance.

Meanwhile T Dog and Merle were on the roof, and Merle spotted that saw that was now in the tool box that Nico managed to rescue "Get your head our of your ass and maybe your head aic will stop!" he said , the two men have been going at it for a few minutes. Merle attested to smooth his way out now that his buzz wasn't clouding his brain as much.

"So , about those handcuffs?" Merle smirked slightly , his buzz was wearing of and his brains came to him . "Guess you want me to get that riffle too , so you can shoot that cop when he comes back?" he asked. Merle chuckled with a small huff, a sinister look in his eyes.

"Listen Merle, I don't like that shady ass of your but Nico stuck out for you , put her head in the line for an idiot like you!" said T Dog, Merle's eyebrow rose "What can I say , Ol' Merle stilll has his charm!" he mocked, T dog rolled his eyes , again . "What do you care about that girl any-whom? Not like she cares about any of you fuckers.." hummed Merle . T Dog just looked him dead in the eye before turned away , he wasn't really sure . Noone was really that keen on the girl untill that moment she took the weight of those Walkers on her when they came here - that moment made it seem like she wasnt as bad as she made herself out to be. 

They say that desperate people often try to attach themselves to the best in others.

Nico on the other hand shivered, "Merle must be bashing me behind my back!" she mumbled. "Anyway looks like this place is alright!" started Nico , " but those bars!" Glen continued ."Can we cut though them? With those tools you brought"asked Glen . Nico shook her head "Not unless we got the equipment , that saw cant cut shit , the only thing we can use is....."she said . Glens eyes shine in hope

"..s a miracle!" mocked Nico with a small smile , Glen groaned . Nico laughed slightly , her more light nature feel came to her . Glen shined a light through and suddenly a walked pushed for them , jumping them both . 

Rick looked around " Is she dangerous?" asked Rick Andrea. Her heard turned to him in confusion . "Oh...you mean Nicolas.... I dont know "she said, shaking her head . "She only joined us a few days ago, came from the woods with an elder man. We don't know them that well but she came along, her and her companion just wanted to get supplies in Atlanta., They were the ...well.. survivor kind of types!" she said " "Who's her companion?" he asked "An older gentle man , he was a drug dealer. They are crooks from what I gather" she said crossing her arms , holding that mermaid necklace.

Rick narrowed his eyes. " Georgian locals?" he asked, Andrea shook her head."They came form New York!" she said Ricks eyes widened , "That's a long way to go on their own!" he said suspiciously " We think her group died.. she definetly had 2 brothers travelling with!" she told him . Rick had been listening carefully, he wasn't sure if he wanted to label Nico as a villain or just someone loyal yet.

"She came with us to get her computer to work...something about hacking a satellite .Probably why she knows the roads so well even though she isnt local. She spend most of her time with Merle though , kinda like his keeper!" she said , shaking her head.

Rick cringed at the sight of the Walkers breaking the glass. Everyone flooded in , the tension begun rising. "You found anything?" asked Rick . Nico shook her head "No , streets are our only way . I got maps of this area, I know it pretty well . If we can take a few right and left turns and then go down the highway like we can back we can make our way back tot he camp safely with a vehicle!" she said . Rick noted his head but bit his lip "Where are they going to get the new cars."

They made they way back up , Nico's head roasted. Rick turned his gaze to Nico. "Adrea told me you got information " he said , Nio groaned. Merle looked at her , raising his eyebrow .This was the time when she either spills the beans or controls her findings. Nico rolled her eyes "Yeah . I hooked a satellite up and got some intel , hacked the police records and anything I could find !"she said . Rick brows came together " How were you able to?" He asked 

" Magic , it doesn't matter, Ill explain later. On the data it showed that there are some construction vehicles in the area!"she said, Rick looked though a binoculars to confirm . 

" We will never make it in there alive" someone said . Rick looked at Glen "We made it from the tank , you helped me!" he said . Glen looked at Rick "They were feeding, they were distracted that time!" he said . Nico groaned when Glen and Merle looked at her.

"Our little pixies here did it ones , maybe she can do it again , those things would catch her if all be dammed !" said Merle , she was sure if that was just a compliment he payed her . Nico rubbed her temples . "I can.... but I wont make it back!"she said looking up , everyone froze. She groaned . " Last time I had anything from 50 to 60 of those things on me . I outmanoeuvred them. If these numbers pile on me I wont be able to make it back in one piece... even if I get to the truck I'll just can jammed by the bodies. Either I die as a distraction , or leave without you and not come back"she said , crossing her arms.

Rick shook his head , he wasn't willing to just sacrifice someones life . Nico took out her little black book . "What else do we know about these things?" he asked . " AS far as we know , they can hear, smell and see : have behavioural patenrs. One runs , they all run . Kind of instinctual -odd really!" she said . Rick rose his eyebrow "They can smell you?" he asked . Nico turned her head in confusion , it was like this man was an alien. She rolled her eyes.

"We are dead and they aren't , pretty distinct!"said Andrea looking around . Nico and Rick looked at each other , they had the same idea . "Get a corpse , stat!"she said . Rick caught on. "You get the corpse , I get the tools!" she said , leaving them to go out . Merle watched her " You would happen to stay back to check on your favourite Merle?"he hummed a question , Nico smirked "When You find that Merle tell me but for now ill here with you!" she shot back, Merle flicked his toung. 

"Ill be back soon!"she said, patting his shoulder gently- turning her back and leaving .

Merle mumbled a curse under his breath ,to himself , shifting his back a little at the tingly feeling on his shoulder.

" Don't do anything stupid..." Merle groaned out , every bit of his screeching in pain and agony of going it . 

Nico turned back ,a little taken by the gesture . "If I didn't know any better i would have thought you care !" she amused with a flashed smile. He rolled his eyes and smirked slightly . 

*

The crew howled a body in . There was a heavy atmosphere . Rick was in a quarel, but every thing he said wized pass her : the sentiment was all nice but they had little time . Rick fumbeled the axe, Nico rolled her eyes and took it from his hands . Suddenly she gripped it and swang into the body will all her . Every one flinched , the strong smell was almost unbelievable but this was just a body . That's how Nico saw it , especially what she remembered of her brother and his body. 

Rick started smearing it on plastic clothes . The girl shook her head "Im not going.."she said "You know the roads the best!" said Rick , Glen sprung up " And I don't want to you know...be rude but you'd hotwire a car better then I would!"he said. Nico shook her head " Don't trust you with Merle . Ill stay here, besides i still have lot of stuff to pack and carry, stuff that i can't ditch or damage!" she told him , haning him the axe. "Besides, if all fails and you die me and Merle can make it down just fine . Have fun officer . Goodluck Glen- Dont die !" she said., leaving to go up . A stone cold silence followed.

Nico picked a few things up and went back to the roof , it was a good thing she kept all her supplies there. She begun packing her things , picking up anything and everything she could . Emptying the box into her bag , the saw slipped closer to Merle without her notice.Her bag was now heavy but worth it .This made her slower, she was willing to ditch the bag if needed but she attached it to herself for now . Her computer and tech supplies in another back , tied to her . If that bad was going down so was she .

"Talk to me!"said Merle " . " Glen and the Cop are heading to the constriction site. If they die, i ditch the tools and you and me are goona head down that entrance though the buildings like we talked about plan C !" she said . Merle groaned

Merle's head hung but his eyes were on Nico who looked at the lock on his handcuffs, she could probably pick it if she had anything to use .

Fate had a sick sense of humour though.

Nico looked up at the sky "Oh god!" she said , she realised she made mistake . She was so into the medical information they fund that she competently forgot to check on the weather. 

All hell broke loose. After a while there was a sudden rush , Nico's eyes dashed around "whats going on!?" she said , everyone's Panic rushed to her head. She was lost. Merle started screaming , everyone started packing and shouting. Nico couldn't concentrate. "No wait what about Merle!" she said . T Dog rushed towards them ,they were running out of time .

Nicos eyes widened as T dog droped the key , Merle was set of , now was no time to mindlessly shouting at T-Dog .

"No , NO!" she launched for the handcuffs and tried to pull with Merle but it was now use. That Pile was small but it was think lead and it was moving . The chain started digging into Nicos fingers up up to the point of them bleeding . She started ricking and gripping the pipe the best way she could mange.

Her hands trembled for a second , the same fate waited everyone in Nico's watch. T Dog paniced, he knew Nico wasn't going anywhere without Merle.

"Im not going and neither are YOU , NOT UNLESS YOU WANT A BULLET IN YOUR BACK!" shouted Nico , in an angry state. She looked around , there was nothing , nothign that could help her with this . No matter how much T Dog tried to pull her away from Merle.

Not untill she saw a glimmer of the fall saw. Her eyes shimmered for a second , she took deep breath, all noise disappeared for the sake of her concentration and the sound of Merle'shouting for her to duck was out tuned out.

Suddenly something heavy connected with Nico's head, she collapsed , Merle's face started blurring , for a second there it looked like he cared that she was struck. Her face hit the ground , she looked Merle dead in the eyes . The impact leaving her unable to say anything , only watch his face slowly blur . She didn't want to leave anyone behind , no matter who they were . He hoped that maybe this time things wouldn't go this way. The reason she never wanted to play hero was because heroes , in real life, always end up loosing lives they get conformable with. 

His angry shouts were now distant to her . She breathed heavily as her vision darkened, she tried to reach her hand towards the handcuffs. 

"N-no"

"Nico!" , Merle shouting her name was the last thing she heard untill there was nothing but darkness and disappointment.


	10. Ready, set, FIGHT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets fed a sandwich....

T -Dog left his bag that had Dale's tools and instead took Nico and her supplies , he wasn't going to leave this girl on her own. Merle's roars were still heared, echoing and piecing his hears . The unconscious girls was still in his arms. The man couldn't believe he had to do this but he had no real choise. Before he ran of he manged to chain up the doors so that the walkers couldnt get to Merle or at least as easily.

The rest of the group never realised the events untill they were in the truck . "Wait.. why is this girl knockout . Where is Merle and Glen?" Asked Andrea and looked around . Rick turned his head back to see the young woman knocked out , bleeding slightly at the top of her head. T-Dog was almost at the point of panicked tears .

"I ..I dropped the key. She wouldn't leave without him . She retaliated and started comming at me so I picked the heaviest thing and smashed it on her head . I'm sorry! She wouldn't go do so i had to hit her again." he said , breathing hard. Heads dropped. Rick grinned his teeth . " Make sure she doesn't bleed".

They spend their time in silence , untill the man siting in the passenger seat with Rick spoke up . "Better... not dwell on it , Merle being left behind... noone is going to be sad about him not coming back!"he said . "Exept maybe Daryl.." 

"Daryl?"

"His brother.."

Andrea huffed, they turned to her "Don't forget this one , ones this little phyco wakes up someones's go'ona loose an eye". T-Dog looked away: looks like he is goona get his ass kicked by 2 crooks tonight . This did not help Ricks guilt. In some time they made their way back into the base camp. There was so much excitement and reunitment but there was one person who Doc was looking for and she wasn't there.

Docs stood by Dale, he watched him greet Glen and cringed at the sound of the siren. Dales eyes droped when he saw the expression of Docs face: that was utter despair . "W-where is Nico , where my girl!" he said , fighting back the tears and a yell. Everyone stood back for a moment . T-Dog came carying her in his arms , her backs still attached to her . Dales attention turned back to the car , he rubbed his face " Jessus what happened! " he said , rushing to end the alarm. Doc made his way to Nico , picking her up from the mans arms . He knew this was an inflicted injury . He had never seen Nico slip up ones since she aced all her training .

"What happened ? To her? .. Where is Merle!" screeched Lori , Rick looked at her and Carl. Hugging them tightly. 

"We had to leave him behind ... but she refused to . I dropped the key to the handcuffs "said T Dog shaking his head . "handcuffs ? you handcuffed a man to something? What ta hell is wrong with you!" the older gentel man shouted at T-Dog "There ain't no time to be trying out bondage!" he mocked him.

"It was me , I did it for safety!" said Rick , the camp stood still. Shane smirked slightly , looks like those two got what they deserved but this was only a moment of happiness in his growing trouble: Rick was back and he was in trouble with Lori and Carl.

"I waked her on the head, she didn't go down , i hit her again and carried her .....Ain't no way she was moving a muscle!" he said . Glen rushed to Nico , he felt her forhead and brushed some hair out of her face. That look of despair was still in her face , even if it was sleeping . Her breathing flared, her heart was still racing , her body sometimes twitching.

"She had it coming!" said Andrea. Dales, turned to her . "For WHAT? Defending a man !" he said , shaking his head . "No matter who that man was , my girl here tried to save a life of a man!", growled Doc. He couldn't help but see the same mistakes that Nico had done in the pass- jumping to take responsibility but he would have done the same thing. The two of them may have been crooks but at least they were honest ones.

The evening of the by far the hardest part, as the fire build Carl and Sophia were petting the baby fox Nico brought . She was still knocked out , that blow took a bit of blood from her as well as shock - her brain didn't want her to wake up overwise it would have to face this conundrum. Her tanned skin was now pale , her red lips now a little try and not as vivacious. Her hair a little dirty form the blood and dust. Doc was still cradled her in his arms, never letting anywhere near her. He knew she would be fine but this girl was all he had left .

The atmosphere was dark. After Shane had settled all that there was a need to with Ed he moved to the group

Dales suddenly spoke "Have you given any though about Daryl Dixon , he isnt going to take it well.The fact that his brother isnt back!"

T dog cringed"I dropped the key , its on me"

Rick rose his voice "I cuffed him its on me too"

Glen shook his head "It's not a competition guys , i dont mean to bring race into this but it would sound better from a white guy"

As Glen turned to T dog he shook his head "I did what I had to do"

"We could lie!" peeped Amy , Glen shook his head "No , Nico would never allow it!" he said . T Dog buried his face in his arms as Rick looked back at Nico , who was still out cold suffering from some blood loss and a head injury. 

Andrea groaned and shook her head. " We tell him the truth tell him it was what needed to be done or he would have had us killed!" she said

Dale huffed "You see a rational way of a conversation out of this . We are going to have our hands full when Nicolas wakes up and Daryl returns from his hunt!" said Dale. He turned to Nico 

"I ran, I was sacred "

"We all were " Andrea replied

"T-Dog shook his head realising something. "No, she wasn't ...Im not ashamed of running I did what I had to . But she didn't . We dont know who she is or how she got here in all truth. That woman spend less then a week with any of us and yet she was willing to take a few dozen and more Geeks on her own for us . And then she refused to leave Merle ,even if it meant her dying or using a contingency plan. " T Dog said, the atmosphere remained stale. Rick looked down , maybe he missjudged her. 

Andrea rolled her eyes " Crooks stick together, oh please !" she rejected the romanticism of Nico's ' heroics' .T Dog shook his head " That doesn't matter, we are talking about Daryl but what are we going to tell her? She had no problem threatening to shoot me in the back if id run , and I damm know she would have done it too . She had no problem pointing a gun to Ricks head back then, she was goona blow his brains too if he did anything to Merle. Daryl wasn't there , Daryl wast ripped from him. Who do you think is going to get angry more? The homeless guy who was told he couldn't have a sandwitch in the other room or the homelessguy whos sandwich was ripped away right before he took a bite?" kept of rambling T -Dog . 

"But that's on me , I panicked and I did the fastest thing"

"......But i locked the door, in that hall way only half a dozen geek would fit . They cant break though , not though that pad lock. The point is Dixon's still alive and he is still up there. And that is on us!"he said , standing up. 

The morning didn't come easily . Nico had now gotten better. But still drozy , she was now in a conscious state but still lucidly dreaming , occasionally making a noise or a groan. Her head inquiry deluded her a little . Glen could listen to her groans any more, it was too much . This felt like he was watching an injured deer trying to survive but ending up suffering . Noone could listen to it , she could occasionally be heard mumbling and shouting as her mind woke up bit by bit.

Daryl was making his back from his hunt . He could help but wonder what his brother been up to , especially with that girl that's been runing around them for the last few days . Not like he cared but he was curious, not like he had anything better to do . the fact that everyone was waiting for him with literal pitchforks spooked him for a second , that didn't last log as he saw the origin of this gathering.

"Hey that's ma deer! Look it al' gnawed on by that filthy , diesise beaten ,motherless , proxy , bastard!" he exlaimed in an angry fashion with a thick accent , kicking the courpse of that half eaten deer. "Calm down young man , its not like that's goona help it!" said Dale a little disappointment . " What do YOU know about it ol' man , why don' you take yer' stupid hat and go back onto "On GoldenPond"

He pulled his arrows out of that deer. "Been tracking that deep for mile's, was go'na drag it back to cap and cook us up some venisson ." . He begun to be breathless, "Think we can cut around this bit . Right 'ere?"he asked ambitiously, looking around.

"I wouldn't risk that"

" Damm shame, got us some squirrel though , that will have to do!" he said , in a cocky maner , he knew that would be enough for him , her survived on less.

There was on the ground that begun moving , a look of disgust came over Daryl at that and Amy's sequel. "Aw come-on people what ta hell . You gat'to kill the brain. Ya'll know nothin'?" He said, putting an arrow though it and pulling it out.

Rick had a distant look towards Daryl,watching him with a stern expression. He saw that he may have been as problematic as his brother. Nico on the other hand was just coming to it . Her eyes opened wide as she shouted for Merle to get the chain . Cold sweat started rushing on her forhead and running down her spine . She looked around "W-what . Where am I ..that..that DAMM PIECE OF SHIT KNOCKED ME OUT!" she shouted in anger, she eyes boiling with regretand shame and anger and frustration - all that moulding into pure wrath . Doc held her , "Cc-alm down!" Your safe,your back!" said Doc , trying to stop her . She violently twisted her head around , a hope that maybe Merle was still here and that T Dog freed him . Her teeth cringed together and her eyes narrowed , if he didn't hit her then she could have gotten him out in time and taken another exit- she knew she shouldn't have gotten herself involved in such a large group of untrained civilians.

Daryl on the other head approached the camp. "Merle, get yer ugly ass 'er. Got us some squirle lets skin 'em . You too HippieGirl!" he said . A look of confusion crossed his expression when he heard Nico shout . For a second he panicked and looked around. The man approached the camp to see Nico , wide eyed, staring at Daryl . She was lost for words on what to say , she didn't know what to say to herself when her brothers were got not alone say something to Daryl. 

He noticed she was breathing hard, restlessly. Fighting the need to ask what was wrong he turned to Shane who told him they needed to talk about Merle. Nico's head was thumping so much : in pure rabid anger but she held herself of to listen what that smug faced bitch had to say.

"There was a problem in Atlanta!" he said . Daryl looked over at Nico ,studying her face for a moment , there was that hint of something in her .Not just anger but anticipation , anxiety : Daryl knew whatever Shane had to say Nico didn't know it. He'd thought he'd be dammed before he'd see someone else concerned about Merle.

"He dead?"

"Im not sure

"Either he is or he ain't

" There is no easy way to say it so i will"

"Who are you" - "Rick rimes"

"Rick Grimes, you got somethin' you wana tell me" he mocked . "Your brother was a danger to us all so I handcuffed him to the roof to a pipe, he is still up there"

Nicos eyes widened , memories of Merle shouting came back to her , making her eye twitch. She noticed Daryl turn around and wipe his cheek , her breath hitch for a second. He was at a breaking point , he loped his finger .

"Let me process this , so you hand cuffed my brother to the roof and LEFT him there!" 

He got angrier by the second and charged at Rick , while Shane pushed him back Nico groaned. These people were treating that man like shit because he was angry they left his brother like a dog . Nico shook her head, pulling her hair slightly - and now they were fighting like little children while a man was there, on his own: dying of dehydtarion and withdrawal. She culdnt believe how self-righteous these people were. There was one thing that Nico never respected: she was fine with people being good and with people being bad but she never respected those who pretended to be something their weren't. Who pretended to be civil and righteous where they were nothing but self centred and cruel. 

Daryl came at Rick with a knife. " Dixon wait!" said Nico in a hurry , she wanted to stab Rick as much as Daryl did but there was no time for that right now : besides it would be a waste of a body . Nico suddenly regained all her strength and pushed for Daryl , grabbing him by the collar and pulling him from Rick.

"Daryl we ain't got time for this!" she shouted to him, bitting her lower lip slightly. All eyes were on her.

Daryl turned to her , in boiling anger .

" You , you little BITCH . You did NOTHIN' didn't ya! Bet its YER fault , bet YOU left him there to steal!" he snapped at her . He dropped the knife and tacked Nico to the ground , at first she retaliated but her burst of energy was only enough to get up and pull Daryl away, now she was all done. Her body felt limp from under him, none of her scenes responded, she tried to wiggle her way out from under him but he had her pinned down in every single possible way. Amy screamed and Andrea held her back , there were Carols sobs heard as she watched that girl mercercly being beaten down . For the first time , Nico wend down like a log. She remembered something her step father said- "You deserve every bit of this punishment you brat. Now take it like a man otherwise i'll kill you"

"Dary, NO!" shouted Lori as the men tried to pry him of her but it was too late. He pushed everyone back and let loose on that girl. Daryl already send half a dozen and more punches at her . He wasn't satisfied until he smashed everything he could. For a moment it felt so weird , even though she had a rough build and a rough look her skin skill felt softed due to her weaker state . Nothing was tensed to prevent her safety because she didn't have the strength- she had no protection and as her flesh brushed against him with every punch it felt so wrong with every punch : not because she was a woman or that she was smaller - nothing like that. It was because it felt like he was mistreating someone but his anger clouded his morals.

Taking punch after punch Nico started bleeding: out of her mouth and nose but Daryl didn't stop. her blood was now all over his knuckles, shirt and face . He was seeing red and he wasn't satisfied untill someone felt pain . All the screaming begun to be distant and so was Nico's face. Shane pulled him of , putting him in a choke . 

" Choke hold 's illegal!" he said the man ignored him . "File a complain!" mumbled Shane in dark humour.

Doc rushed to Nico was was now mercilessly beaten, strugling on the ground . Rick bend down " Listen ,LISTEN . Your brother doesn't play well with others and i did what i had to . That girl , that girl you just beat up tried to save him !" he told him , grabbing his face and pulling it towards Nico , who was layed on the ground. A wave of shame build over Daryl , the feeling of her blood made his hands tingle. He glurped largely, looking over to what he had done in a fit of rage. Shane let him go 

"Its my fault , I had the key and then i droped it! said T-Tog.

"Then PICK it up!" condescended Daryl ,turning his head and raising himself slightly to take a better look at Nico , who lay on the ground holding her face ,the blood that ran all over. His eye twitched . " She was on the roof with Merle . She threatened to shoot Rick if he did anything else to your brother.... and then when the Geeks came down she wouldnt leave without him . Kicking and screaming , trying to free him . Was going to kill me if i left without them. I panicked and hit her over the head twise , took her with!" said T Dog. 

Daryl's expression droped even more , the look of anger and condemnation was now turned into angered disappointment . "That..supposed to make me feel better?!"he huffed. Standing up, watching Nico cough up blood like she was one of those walkers. Rick shook his head as Daryl noticed her injuries. He head was now bleeding from the previous wound , her nose red from the impact as well as her heavy bleeding . Her stomach was no dougth bruised and mangled. Her top lip split and her face riddled with brushes, the most evident being the one on her right eye. Blood smered all over her face , leaving nothing clean. She started to breath hard.

Nico groaned eye open at him , she was still conscious . She gasped for air , her lungs almost filling with blood untill he coughed it out . It kinda reminded him of when his mother layed defensively , when his father abused and beat her in the fit of rage he sometimes had. Nico sat up , trying to act like it was nothing. He didint even think guilt could wash over him so easiy anymore, his eyes averted in shame at himself. 

".....sorry...." he almost whispered, darting his eyes away . Somewhere between making a sincere and a convenient apology. Adrea's expression turned to confusion , she expected the violent but not an apology.

He tried to walk about from them and from himself . "But...there is a pad lock , he is stilll there and those things cant get to him". Nico spit out blood as Carol and Lori tended to her . She tried to retaliate, looking up to meet Daryls gaze. He was a little taken back , there was no tears or self pity in her eyes : just determination.

Everything in Daryl build up , the blood on his hands was still burning him , he tried his best to hold of any emotion , including tears. "there still a chance!" Rick said . Daryl held back tears, he was still looking at Nico , noticing a small chance of hope in her eyes.

"What ta hell you looking at me like that!What you you fucking care - your just some street rat !" shouted Daryl at her , snapping at her again . His rage furthering his burning guilt . Nico merley wiped some blood of her face, saying nothing .

"To hell wit' ya'all !" he shouted in frustration , he didint even know what he was saying anymore. "Just tell em where he is so I ca go...get him!" hes said , breakdown down slightly, this wasn't even the first time.

Lori looked at Rick."He'lll show you....."she said , leaving the group. There was cold silence. 

Nico tried to stand up , doc helping her as she tried to hold anything she ate any time soon inside her . "God ,son look what you've done!" said Dale, looking at Nico . "Give us little time!" said Rick . Shane shook his head. Daryl breathed hard, he was still looking at Nico who was utterly mangled. 

He tried to walk away but couldn't "What Dixons do best!" said Andrea, shaking her head. Carol help Nico , cleaning some of the blood of her. The girl looked up at the older woman and smiled slightly "Thanks!" , Carol's heart stood still for a moment she hasn't seen this girl genuently smile and now seeing her all bloodied like this for some reason made her forget the worries she had before: she was just a young troubled woman. Daryl ran his hands through his hair. T-Dog stood next to him , trying to get closer knowing the risks.

"They were friends....or at least they got along Daryl..." he mumbled. Daryl turned to him , trying not to flare. "We wanted to lie..... she would never let us . She stood up for him " said Rick from the back . "Ma brother didn' need standin' up for!" barked Daryl . Meanwhile the others tried to fix up the girl as much as their could , at this point it would be best. Her mind on the other hand focused on the fact that Merle was still on the roof.

She wasnt sure why she grew such a liking for those siblings: maybe it was becouse they were brothers? Maybe it was because they faced hardships more then the others? Maybe becouse they were left on their own to defend themselves? . 

She wasn sure but it was clear as day that she was projecting herself onto them. The word 'brother' just burned the back of her mind .

"It doesn't matter Daryl. She did anyway ,you should be gratefull to her . He is alive because of her !" said Rick, watching Nico walk , slightly limp past them . Pushing past Daryl and shoving her shoulder into his . Her head was hung down . Daryl grinded his teeth at her action but watch her trying to walk it of .

"' Ta hell you goin'?!"shouted Daryl " While you people biker I'm going to get Merle back , not sticking around here for your little ballet!" she choked out . Daryl's eyes widened, he was sure he beat her good . Not even some men could take a hit like she did.

Everyone eyes were on this drama, everyone had too many question but there wasnt enough time to answer any of them or even ask them in the first place. The numbers to go out there , for Merle, slowly started rising . Everyone begun feeling their guilt ride up or peer pressure.

"Im going!" said Nico , hacking some blood out f her mouth . " Are you crazy? Your goona die !" said Dale . Doc groaned "Nico DONT !" . Nico didn't listen , this was the LAST time she had failed. Rick was about to protest Daryl bit his lips "Let 'er come ."he said it without looking at the girl, he couldn't meet her eyes anymore. Ones he calmed down a little he saw the real damage he did. That bruise on her eye was settling in now , constantly reminding Daryl he wasn't any better then his women beating father.

"That's 5..." said Rick "All our force " he said . "Four and a half" Doc said, looking at Nico , who shoved him with a small smirk

While they squabbled Nico left her supplied with Doc . "Kid what are you doing , this wasn't the plan! Let's take the opportunity to skedaddle" he said . Nico looked away , trying not to shout . Her eyes flared with anger " I'm a fucking looser !" she growled under her breath , Daryl stood near by to hear. " Doc, im goona make it out just fine . You know Jakob did worse to me then this . I can outrun any of these idiots even with half a breath on me . I'm not leaving that man behind . I mad him my responsibility and i can't back down now : I don't leave family or friends behind !" she said . Daryl restlessly looked around . For a second that name rung in his head: who's Jakob? And more importantly what did he do? 

But most of all , did someone call their brother a friend?

But now was no time to question anything .Nico had dropped the tools she had left, the tools she had rescued by herself , not telling Dale . Why would she? So it was easier for Rick to bargain.

Daryl forcibly rung the horn with his boot. Making Nico jump , realising Daryl was near by . Daryl saw her eyes again, he wanted to say something , his breathed hard and heavy. He was lost in the stare , he was still angry but being with someone who gave damm about someone like his brother just set him into a different mood. What was her gain in this? Why him and his brother? Why now?

Nico shook her head , she didint need anything from him : apologies of true kind wasn't something she got used to . From the side Andrea leaned in to watch , narrowed her eyes slightly , watching the intense stare of between the two. Her face turned slightly , into a funny expression. 

Daryl lowered his eyes for a second , Nico sighed : that was his own way of apologising or at least not being a dick about it . Doc groaned and pulled his hair a little.

Nico packed her things at the time already , this time only taking her Bat , she as in no position to shoot her bow with her stomach wound , the bruise on her abdomen. Nico walked past Daryl , this time with less hostility - none as a matter of fact. His eyes followed her , as she walked past him she patted his shoulder. Daryl looked up and help himself from saying anything and looked down again : he didn't know how to take that. Was she thinking of him weak? Was she being weak by not reacting to his outburst? He didint know who had the power. Nicos' hand lingered on his shoulder for a little, she did mean this as a sincere gestion . 

She slided down , into the truck. With TDog sitting next to her and Daryl opposite her.

Andrea was confused , she shook her head and walked of a small smirk played on her lips.

He still kept watching her . "He better be ok ..."Said Daryl , rambling on threateningly "He will be "said T dog . The southern man tried to be smart with him " A moran like you , fucks up often?" he said , sending him a sinister glare, narrowing his eyes at the african american man . T dog Bit his lip .

"A red neck like you beat women often?" he asked. Daryl slamed against the wall with his back, taken back at that. He looked away with shame .

Nico huffed slightly . She wasnt going to be called' a woman' like she was weaker becouse of it

" Both y'all are whiny little bitches!" she said , picking her stuff up and slummy herself as far as she could from the both of them . 

"Grow up!"She said , closing her eyes for a moment .

This was going to be a long day


	11. Lock 'n  Load Part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's ' done' counter is just about full

CH11 Lock 'n Load Part 1

 

(I want to make notice that im taking TWD Survival Instinct as canon to what happened before hand as it was intended- especially Daryls Dad's death )

Merle rustled on the round , now delusionally babbling to himself . He replayed that moment over and over in his head. That piece of metal coming down onto Nicos head was the last bit of hope of getting out of here. The rugged man grew somewhat of an interest towards Nico - she was a pretty little thing he wouldn't mind showing a good time but for ones in a while it was nice having someone who would just sit and listen and not judge. During those few days he slipped up and said quiet a few things .

He mentioned his father, who died by the hands of a zombie and how his little brother didnt have the guts to shoot him; he told her about his mother and how he was blamed for her death. There was nothing really for Merle to do but to replay a few moments.

*

Nico was sitting , swinging her legs at the end of the building , taking a small break from the hours she spend on that damm computer . "You neva' know who might push ya down" teased Merle with a chuckle, as he remained in his seat . Nico layed down her legs still swinging at the edge. She closed her eyes and felt the sun on her skin , suddenly somebody dragged her away from the edge. She opened her eyes to see Merle, who now had moved to sit next to her.

"What afraid that I might decided to 'gave over'?" she asked. Merle rolled his eyes "You wanna kill yourself then that's yer problem not mine!" he spat and Nico laughed. "Nah, whats the fun in suicide when you don't fear death!" she hummed out . "I dont know if yer a fool or a nutjob " he told her , looking down on the girl who now layed down next to him. 

"So are you afraid to die Merle?" . He stayed silent

The palce stood still for a while, Merle didn't know 

"I dont want to die like my old man thats for sure!"he said, breaking the five minute silece between them. Merle looked at her from the corner of his eyes, she saw her sit up and turned her heard to him. She didnt ask him to go further but her eyes made it seem so easy.

"He was hunting with Daryl and a few of our friends and our uncle , the dumm motha'fucka got himself chomped on. Jess gave Daryl the gun and the little princess couldnt shoot the bastard in the head so Jess had to.." he continued on . Nicos eyes darted down , it was funny how Daryl had no room to kill his father while Nico did it without a second thought. 

"Was he a good man?" she asked. Silence stood again.

"He was tolerable, till ma' kicked the bucket'n a house fire that is"he said looking out over the city. " Hope he rots in hell , the fucking asshole!" he said, spitting somewhere over the drop, but there was reluctance in his voice. "I feel ya on that"she Nico , looking the same way Merle did . "So I left " he continued , Nico noticed Merle started unconfortable itching his back over his shoulder- rubbing more then itching . Something Nico tended to do to her scars.

"So you want to make it up t your little brother!" said Nico , in a curious tone . "I don't owe him nothin' .....but yeah you coudl say that.." he mumbled. Turning his head to Nico. 

"You owe anyone anythin'?" he asked.

It was Nico's time to stay silent. "I do..... but there is noone I could repay the dept now. In the end even revenge feels pointless." she said . Now that her step brothers were dead, her fathers death seemed pointless and unfulluing . IT didint matter anymore who was dead and who was life.

Merle smirked "I could take that payment if it makes ya feel better!"he said, raising his eyebrows. Nicos expression droped and she punched him in the shoulder. 

"Ass"

"The one and only sweet pea"

It was werd but the both of them felt just a little better now. They opened up in their own way , somehing not everyone can accept.

"Ill get you back to your little brother, how about that ?" she asked, turning to him , thinking about that promise.

Merle let out a cry singular 'Ha'. "If your lucky enough of find me in trouble. Only Merle can killl Merle!"he said, Nico smiled. 

"Good, here i thought id have to carry that ungly ass of yours out of 'ere!"she mocked. Maybe Nico still had time to do some good? Or at least do something to make their deaths meaningfull.

"Fuck you"

"Lovvveee you too kisses!" mocked Nico , making smuuch noises .

"Tell you what, ones we get out of here, im goona find you a shirt cus that thing is the uglies things ive seen , second to your face !" mocks Nico , starting a braw between them , it was the most odd piece of normailisy she had for a while now and it felt good for the both.

**

The truck had stopped around the tracks. " We go on foot from here!"said Rick. Nico noted her head . The girl shifted her self to look around, feeling the pain in her stomach she fumbled her jacket for some painkillers.

Her face dropped when she realised Merle might have swiped them from her. She shook her head with a smirk, bitting her lip slightly "I'm goona kill that motherfucker when I see him."She told to herself and kicked the car. The pain had spread through her body but she ignored it, it was manageable. Daryl watching Nico fumble and then curse to herself, he guessed she was looking for drugs. He reached into his pocket and took out a packet of a few things before the others could see .

" Some Vicodin in there...!"he said , moving forward, handing her over a pill. Nico took it without a single word . She wasn't sure if that was a peace offering or not but there was no hostility. "Thanx." said Nico , casually without any sarcasm or mockery. It made Daryl shift a little and freez- he didn't expect that . he only gave it to her because he didn't want her dragging them behind. He didn't understand how easily she brushed this off too- he wasn't a man of whining himself but if someone teared him new face like he did to her he would have been fuming and itching to make the asshole kiss the pavement.

While Glen was busy cutting the write of the chain gate, Nico waited restelssly , they were so slow. " Merle or the guns first?"asked Rick

Nico and DAryl shot up "Merle!" the both of them said in unison , turning alot of confused stares. " We ain't even havin' this converstion!" continued Daryl "We ARE! barked Rick as they all jogged. "You know the geography!"said Rick to Glen , not trusting Nico . " Merle is closer!" she said , making Rick scoul . Glen sighed and noted his head "She is right !" he said as they headed out.

"We go though the East entrance and then make a comeback from the west gates, from there we can be inside real fast, with an escape to boot . I was goona take that route with Merle in a worse case scenario..." she said, swinging her bat in her arm , just to make sure she had some swing on her. 

"good for you!"said Daryl and started moving , Nico rolled her eyes : this man was going to be difficult but she couldn't judge him for this. Nico ran ahead. "Alright I'll take the tops!"She said pointing at the low building around the area "Keep a lookout, ill meet ya at the east enterence.!"she Nico .Glen rubbed the back of his head "Going...up there agahin?"he asked, a little worried over her injuries. Daryl tried to look to the side only to stare at the black eye and split lip: cursing under his breath at the guild he didint ask for. 

"I'll be fine!"she said , she hung the bat on her side and looked around , they made their way ahead until they started seeing buildings. " I ain't 'ere to play bait all day , lets get movin'!"said Daryl to Nico , who was loooking for an opening . " Hey , mucles, Give me a boost. I dont wanna waste energy!"she siad, pointing towards a pipe that was conected to a buding . "Ill take watch and lead, do the same thing i did before !"she said. Daryl rolled his eyes "I aint your pet!"he spat. Nico sighned and rubbed her temple

"I liked your brother better!"she said, the younger Dixon wasnt sure why that stung so much. His eyes darted for a second meeting hers, she looked dead serious and she wasnt here to play "Listen i dont have time to play marriage with you, give me a boost so i can go get that waste of skin and bones you call a brother and i call a friend and my bag of decent Oxycontin!"she hummed out. Rick and Glen on the other hand were busy with the one or two walkers who stumbled their way .

"Hurry!"said Glen. Daryls eyes wondered onto Nicos waste, holding her up and then helping her get high enough to reach the pipe. The man couldn't believe how fragile he felt to him , she was so strong in muscle and at at the same time felt like a doll he wasnt allow to play with. He knew well that this call was anything but fragile at heart and spirit but it still felt odd.Now he was forced to watch the girl , when he held her he felt the harsh breath on her and watchd the girl swipe her hair to the side . "Dont trip.." he mumbled, unsure why he even fucking said it at this point . Nico turned to him with a funny expression, she smirked and gave him the finger, running of ahead as Daryl was left with Glen and Rick.

Nico took out her slilngshot , so that she could shoot those on the roofs fast. "Is this what happened last time?"Asked Rick and T-dog signed " Damm spiderman that one!"he said "Keep moving morans!" spat Daryl. Nico' vision extended to the corners , signalling to Rick how many walkers were ahead of them , shooting some of them down with her slingshot, out of curtesy Daryl picked up the gears if he found them laying - she must have strung them real hard if they went though clean. 

Suddenly a zombie dashed for her on the roof top, it would probably a survivor who got bit and died on the roof tp but nico didn't have enough time to attempt to figure it out . She shot one gear but the piercing pain in her abdomen made the shot go into the neck. "Nico!" shouted Glen as he tried to clime up, ultimately getting pulled down by Tdog, it was impossible and too high. The walker mounted onto of Nico and pressed down on her . Daryl tried to get a shot in but it was unreal , he could make the hot without risking her death. Besided it looked like it was too late to do anything , a wave of annoyse filled him but at the same time it didint feel right for her to die there. Suddenly Nico kicked her feet, sending the dead headed mangled piece of walking skin down into the pavement, face first. "Im fine , no bites no scratches , i'll switch to Melee , seems some deadheads made it up 'ere!"she said , a little out of breath for a moment.

There was unbelievable tension , it wasnt long untill Nico headed down , sliding on a pipe and jumping side to side in order to land safely. " The 3rd enterence is blocked but the 2n is fine , we can go as planed thought the west gate.!"she said, that Vicodin was only now really starting to work , better late then not at all she supposed.

Her eyes scanned the shopping centre now that they were inside."Looks like this place cleared up..."she hummed quietly to Glen who was walking along the side of her. Daryl noticed a woman walker , stumbling her way around .

"Damm, you're one ugly scank!"he said , hooting her squar in the face. 

Nico's head shot up with amusement , "You can look for girlfriends late toughguy!" she hummed in humour, walking past Daryl and swinging another ones head of . " Two thousand three hundred and thirty seven" she sang, the Vicodin was making her a little cheerier then she would have liked. They made their way up , Daryl was getting more and more worried and Nic saw that . She remembered the anxiety of cheking if her younger brother was still alive. Bart, beaten and mangled to near death by their father and her step father. She remembered her heart beating like she was a damm rabbit, waiting to be shot at a field. She bit her lip and followed the running footstes 

"Merle!"she shouted as they unclasped the doors that were still locked. Her heart felt a releaving thump , knowing that there was a chance he was still ok. The door opened and Daryl busted through , kicking the door and everything, shouting the name for his brother. 

"No, NO NO NO NO!" she heard Daryl almost screetch . He wasn't there. Nico didn't even realise she started yeling his name too. What she saw never came to her mind : Merles arm " The saw...... God damm it Merle !"said Nico to herself, falling to her knees, wide eyes. She turned to Daryl , she swore he saw a tear in his eyes, some of them where making their way down as he steadily wiped them. She wanted to put her hand on his shoulder, she raised it but her body froze. Out of the corner of Daryls eyes he noticed it also. He was angry and he was mad and he was destroyed inside: he didint need to sympathy but it wasn't sympathy she wanted to express. 

Maybe it was comfort , but she knew she didint deserve it : she never did not even about Rick and Bart. Daryl waited for her for a second.

Daryl looked around , still trying to process this , he cries out a battle cry and held his crossbow to TDogs head, Rick held his gun at his and Nico rose her pistol to Ricks as she steadily rose from her knees.

"I wont hesitated , i dont care if every walker hears it!" said Rick Daryls held himself of. Nico couldn't take that look on him , she took it far too personally. " I suggest you put that gun down Grimes. Bet you im still a sharper shooter !"she said . Narrowing her eyes "Stop being a dick , asshole. Id like to see you in this spot if it was your brother !" she growled out . She caught Daryls eyes, her own eyes flickered a little , holding of emotion.

"You got... a rag or sumthin'..." said Daryl, almost whispering to Tdog. All guns dropped

Daryl quietly aoriached the hand , groaning and wrapping abandana around it . "Guess uhh...the saw was too dull for the cuffs"he said to noone in particular

Nico shook herhead, she should have known this was going to happen. "The man was already half baked 'n the oven from their trip there and now you completely fried what was left!" said Nico, turning to Rick. Daryls head shot up "He tell you 'bout that?!"he asked. Nico notted her head. The two brothers had quiet the trouble getting to where they were when Nic and Doc found them and this wasn't even the first time the boy had to get his brother: the first time being from that police station he set up camp at , cooking from the sun and the booze and whatever other crap he was on at the time .

Nico shook his head as she bend down with Daryl , on his level to look around . It was good for Daryl to see someone else have some emotion towards Merle. "Guess he used his belt..he would have lost more blood if he didint !" he told her , tuning his head to her direction ,it was her eyes that couldn't meet his eyes now. Daryl got a real good glance at her face for the first time.

That cut on her lip and the outline of that back eye he gave her , but now all he could see was the same look that he probably had. Nico licked her wound and signal towards the blood , following the trail. Noone seemed happy to or even consirned. Nico's eyes shifted onto the blood , she noted her head forwards, signalling for them to follow. . She stood up and Daryl took charge, holding up his crowsbow to cover long shots while Nico held her bat to cover close range attacks. 

"Merle you down there?"Asked Daryl. Nico looked around , no sound was made. Merle sure managed to make his way though here without dying of blood loss. Daryls eyes went down for a second : his brother couldn't have been dead! They made their way down , Nico took the leading way " Ill cover the rooms on the left!"she said , nodding her head as Daryl took the other side. In a room that Nico checked there was one walker that seemed to have been meandering. She was abut to go into the room and kill it but an arrow already pierced its head. She turned around and Daryl lowered his crossbow. He started walking towards her and then past her, taking back his arrow . He reckoned it was safer to kill it from a distance, you never know what these freaks can do now a days. Nico narrowed her eyebrows a little, she wanted the kill.

"Silly girl.." whispered Daryl as he walked past her , he knew she just wanted to get her frustration out and kill that walker by hand and it was exactly why he shot it . His head completely cleared now , he was able to think and if he learned anything from today is that a bust of anger ends up hurting someone . Nico rolled her eyes she was tempted to call him melodramatic but she knew better then that.

The two of them joined the rest. Nico noticed two walkers on the ground . " Damm he still had it in him to kill these things " said Dsryl amazed , "One handed" noted Nico , shaking her head as Daryl bend down

"Toughest asshole i know, feel him a hammer and he'll crap out nails!" he said proudly ,loading his bow . " He'll die of blood loos no matter how tough he is !"said Rick . Nico rolled her eyes. Daryls moment of pride for his brother was gone. She didn't like Rick one bit.

"Noone asked you Officer Oink, keep your mouth shut or i'll pike you . How about that huh?"asked Nico , pushing her shoulder into his , Daryl looked up at her , he wasn't sure if she was defending him or Merle or how to react on it . He didn't need her help or sympathy or care and yet he knew that she didn't care that he didn't . Rick looked at Nico , his eyes narrowing . He was growing suspicion for this girl . She wasn't like the others, her threats were real and he knew that .

They continued following the trail untill they got around a corner. Daryl and Nico looked at eachother. " Stay close , the location is gettin' tigher." he told her quietly and Nico notted her head. When shove came to push the two of them didn't work too badly together.

"Merle!" shouted Daryl. . Rick snapped at him again " We aren't here alone!". Nico turned to him , raising her bat a little, making Rick walk back . "To hell with that, you could be bleedin' out . Said it yerself!" said Daryl snydly hoping that would be enough for Nico not to pike him at that moment..

"Holy fuck!" said Nico , noticing the flames and blood and iron and skin. "He coutarised the stump ! That sly clever bastard !"said Nico , Daryl smirked slightly at her words . "Told you he is tough . Only Merle can kill Merle !" said Daryl , a little whimsically. Happy that his brother was at least alive, it made Nico smile untill Rick spoke . "Wouldn't take that on faif! He lost alot of blood"

Nico's eyes point up "Whats your problem ? Got a girly little crush or something? How about I pull your kid in here, chop of his hand and then see what you do huh?" Or maybe your wife or your little buddy Shane huh ? "She said , pushing towards Rick. Rick clicked his gun ready and Nico had her bat . Daryl put a hand on her chest and then pushed her back "He ain't worth it , leave him being a jerk to himself !" said Daryl , looking at Rick . Daryl looked Nico dead in the eye this time , no turning back . "Let's find Merle!"he said , calmly . T-dog and Glen just watched them , T dog scrunched his face slightly : this was so weird.

Nico sighed - she couldn't say no to a pair of blue eyes that's for sure. "Didn't stop him from busting out of his death trap!" said Nico , returning on point . Daryl huffed a smirk and looked out of the busted window "He left the building , why would he do that!" said Glen in a hurry 

. "He's out there alone , as far as he knows!" said Daryl . "Do what he has to do , surviving !" he breathed out , standing next to Nico.

" Whats not surviving , wondering around the street. What are his chances out there!" busted out T dog. "Better then staying up here, handcuffed to the roof by you sorry pricks!" Daryl huffed, turning their heads in shame . "You are nothing but second grade survivors ,all of you. Me and the Dixon brothers have the most experience . You do what you have to do . His chances out there are fine . Better then yours even with one hand !"said Nico . 

Daryl got right into Ricks face "You coun't kill him, I ain't worried 'bout some dumm dead bastard."

"What about a thousand of dead bastards , how about that?"

"Take a tally , do what you want. I'm goona go get him. Lets go Nicolas !" said Daryl , pushing past Rick in a cocky matter, who tried to stop the both of them.

He pushed Daryl back and Nico returned the push , putting her hands on Ricks shoulders and sending him away into the near wall , making alot of noise "Get your hands of me!" grunted Daryl,. "Can't stop us , your nothing but dead weight!" said Nico . 

Rick pushed towards them. "I don't blame you , I get that . You family and friends, I went though hell to find mine , I know exactly how you feel. He cant get far with that injury . WE can look around the block BUT only if we keep level headed!" he hissed out towards the two . Sending a glare to Nico .

"I can do that !"grunted Daryl , looking at Nico who remained silent. "Fine but I aint going without those guns , I'm not strolling the streets with just my good intentions !"Said T Dog. Nico rolled her eyes. "What about you?" asked Rick ,everyone looked at Nico . She let out a chuckle , shaking her head" You ,second graded survivors are only gettin' in ma way . I don't need your dumm guns , or your back up. I ain't here to play games. You can go get your guns .I'm going of ahead to look for Merle . I'll either meet you around of by the truck or make my own way back!"she said shaking her head . She was being realistic about this , these people were truly weighing her down . If she went on her own or with Daryl they would have already found Merle and got back home. 

"Are you crazy going of on your own , you'll die!"said Glen . Rick looked away. "You think you can be on your own an not die!" he snapped at her. Nico grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her eye level " I've killed about two thousand threehundret and thirty seven of these things. You killed less then a dozen AND already endangered a survivor group . This should have been a one to three man missions an n NOTHING more and you dragged civilians in a professional fight !"he told him , pushing him back . Daryl watched her , he came to a realisation that there was so much more to this girl then he thought . This wasn't anger or foolishness talking on her behalf , it was skill and precision : she was right. 

Nico looked at Daryl, realising something . Merle was gone and they we not likely going to find him. " By the time you get your guns , Merle will be long gone I assure you. He knew my back up plan and he followed it to the dot! I'll have a chance of finding him but noone wants to , noone here wants to find your brother except me and you." . She turned to Rick "You know what pisses me of 'bout you? You claim you want to help everyone and yet here you are worrying about YOUR agenda. I haveno problem in saving ones own ass but when you yap that you want to help everyone it makes me sick to my stomach . Your fraud and a second graded leader !" she said shifting her weapons.

"But you can get those guns fast !"Said Glen. Nico smirked and huffed. "Ain't ma problem. You monkeys can do what you want, im going to look for Merle!"she said , following his traces out of the window. T dog put his hands on his face "There goes our easy chance of getting those guns !" he said . "Shes injured!" stated Glen. Rick shook his head, watching the girl go . She was stubborn and a pain but to a degree was might have been right about not finding Merle . Daryl watched the younger girl dissapear , giving him one last glance " Dont die Daryl , I aint burying two more brothers !" she said , sliding down .

By the time they came up with their plan , Nico had already circled the trail of blood . Looking around the block like they originally intended. Hiding behind everything she could and running as fast as she could mange , she was just happy she packed lightly . On her way she had to smash a few more skills boosting her count to 2345 . She had just finished circling the near by blocks when she heard Daryls voice, ringing in her ears. Her head snapped to the side , something inside of her kicked as she launched forward , running towards the noise .

Daryl was with some kid , shouting and screaming "Lookin' for my brother. You seen him?! A.. a girl too . Brown hair , short , pretty , opinionated!" he said , biting his lip slightly. Nico left them but she did that so she could look for his brother and there was a level of respect that rose for her in his eyes. The man did nothing but screem "N-no but I saw a girl like that..." he mumbled but then screamed again. A wave of releave rose over Daryl for a second , he never doughted Nico would die so fast but if his runt saw her then she was moving fast.

By the time Nico got there she saw people kicking Daryl, him in the ground being hit by a bat and pairs of legs. She launched at one of the men who was kicking him . "Nico?" asked Daryl between groans. She was out of control , now beating the life out of that man. She kicked the legs of the other , getting him of Daryl. The men pushed back, one of them punched her where Daryl did , causing her vision to get blury . Glen was near by ,mingeling between them as they tried to take him. She was in no condition for hand to hand combat. Her attention turned to Daryl who now got up and watched for for a bit . "NICO!"he shouted as the man grabbed her from the back and pulled her away from there as she interfered from them taking Glen.

He shot an arrow at one of them men but Nico was already half way out, Daryl cursed to himself. He shouted at the gate , shaking and shouting but there was no use , she was gone now. His attention turned to the kid.

"Im goona kick your balls all the way to your neck!"he shouted, rick held him of as he threatened him. "Where did you take her!" he shouted . "They took the girl!" shouted Daryl to Rick , taking him by surprise. 

"We have to go come , regroup!"sad Rick , dragging Daryl with him.


End file.
